Summer Song
by irshgirl
Summary: Surrender to the unexpected the summer brings as sparks fly between Ryan and Kelsi bringing them together .
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I still don't own High School Musical , just playing in New Mexico .

Summer was finally here !

School was officially over , summer beckoned , full of endless possibilities including writing music and growing would be nice though Kelsi Nielsen highly doubted the latter would happen for her . She was petite and that was that .

Fun summer activities aside , Kelsi needed to find a job other than competing with her best friend Martha Cox for babysitting jobs . The town wasn't that big and they all knew the same people which meant most of their friends were also competing for jobs so the composer was genuinely surprised when Sharpay Evans informed her that there was an opening at the Lava Springs Country Club this summer for a pianist .

Sharpay being the diva that she was, it came out more as an order but Kelsi considered it as a possibility . She could play the piano all summer . It couldn't hurt to look more into it rather than just take the blonde's word for it that the job opening actually existed .

' Ryan, what's your sisters angle this time ? '

Kelsi turned towards the lockers where Ryan Evans, his spiky blonde hair tucked underneath a cap, his clear blue eyes screwed up in concentration, his clothing was impeccable making him look dashing and handsome as if he had just walked off an old 1940 movie appeared to be working on a yoga breathing technique to calm himself after speaking with Sharpay, no doubt .

.

Not that she thought about the cuteness of Ryan because that would be crazy especially considering how annoying his arrogance and confidence could really bug her most of the time .

.

Ryan turned those bright blue eyes on her , his mouth lifting in a friendly smile .

' Oh, you mean the job thing ,' Ryan lifted his shoulders then let them fall ,' there's actually no angle . Our regular pianist quit and Mr. Fulton, he manages the Club for our parents , is looking to hire a new one for the summer season '

Kelsi studied him, suspiciously .' So naturally you thought of me '

Ryan tried to catch her gaze as the tiny composer began pulling things out of her locker to stuff into her oversized bag . They shared locker space since their lockers were next to each others and he had been unsuccessfully trying to crack through that shyness of hers since the spring musical , where they had gotten off on the wrong foot in the theatre .

He was after all the co-President of the Drama Club and it had been Kelsi's first musical though to be fair , it was her musical that they had been performing .

For someone so shy, the girl could be really stubborn when she wanted to be .

' Yes ,' replied Ryan , without skipping a beat ,' I could have Mr. Fulton call you '

' Thanks but I am capable of applying for a job myself ' muttered Kelsi stopping to scribble a song verse on a scrap of a old note from Martha ,' but, um, just thanks .'

Ugh !

Ryan gave her once last look before heading down the hallway just as a bundle of energy that was known as Martha Cox caught her best friend in a hug . Her red plastic earrings dangled as she moved , a Wildcats gym bag dangling from her hand, and a gleam in her eyes . She followed Kelsi's gaze then quickly realized it followed Ryan Evans .

Wasn't that something ?

' Finally it's the end of school ,' sighed Martha, dramatically,' I didn't think it would ever end .' She paused for affect ,' I just managed to have an actual conversation with Jason Cross that didn't involve talk of basketball or homework .'

Martha had helped tutor Jason the past semester to get his grades up and developed a bit of a crush on the young man . Jason was completely oblivious to the fact much to her chagrin nor had he picked up on her not so subtle flirting .

Kelsi gave her a pointed look .' I thought you'd mastered that when you were tutoring him, Martha . Jason isn't that slow …you should just ask him to go out .'

Now the bubbly brunette turned that same look back at Kelsi .' Uh oh, remember last time I attempted that ? It wound up being a group hang out at Chad's house which wasn't exactly what I had in mind '

Kelsi patted her hand in sympathy .' Do you want me to say something to Jason for you ? '

Martha pulled a face .' God , no ! I'll get that boy to crack and find me irrestible before the summer is out , give me time '

Kelsi just laughed .' If you say so '

Martha gave her a little hip bump. ' Speaking of cute guys , what was the end of school locker talk between you and Ryan , Kels? '

Kelsi adjusted the glasses on her face as she shook her newly shortened brown curls as they joined the other students making a run out of the school for their freedom and those endless summer nights .

' It wasn't anything that your thinking so stop ,' muttered Kelsi, good naturally ,' it was more an exchange of information . Apparently that country club that his family owns has an opening for a pianist and Ryan and Sharpay gave the manager my name for the job '

Martha grinned angelic like at her .' It wouldn't be so bad if it was what I was thinking ,' encouraged Martha , knowingly ,' you cant live on music alone , Kelsi , and he's cute .'

Kelsi rolled her eyes upwards . ' I have so far besides he's an arrogant rat '

' A cute one though '

Kelsi gave her a shove .' Don't make me tell Jason that you like him because I so will '

' Fine but don't lie to me , Kelsi,' countered Martha ,' I know you too well. So you might as well fess up that you find Ryan Evans to be cute '

'Martha '

' Okay, okay ,' replied Martha as they headed for the parking lot and their vehicles ,' I'll stop for now . Hmm, I never thought about the swanky country club for job openings maybe I ought to put in my own application '

' It couldn't hurt '

Neither young woman realized that they wouldn't be the only Wildcats applying to the exclusive Lava Springs Country Club or that the Evans would be so involved in their summer .

*********************************Summer ******************* *****8

Kelsi was officially a working member of the Lava Springs staff starting this morning - she would be providing mood music for the members throughout all hours of the day in the dining room as well as playing the ladies luncheon and such things .

In her spare time , should she have any, she would be assisting in the kitchen rolling silverware or filling water glasses . Since Martha had gotten hired for the kitchen duty of prepping food , this suited the composer perfectly . They could still hang out while they were working while they enjoyed the paycheck and the two free meals a day .

It was a half hour drive from town to Lava Springs, the sky was a glorious blue and the sun was shining at this early morning but the girls felt lighter than they had since school had let out a few days ago. Kelsi and Martha decided carpooling made more sense and today , Kelsi was doing the driving .

' Can you believe the whole gang got hired on by Mr. Fulton ? I didn't know if I should thank Troy for putting in the good word for me or what ,' babbled Martha , excitedly ,' I mean, Troy, Chad , Zeke , myself , and Jason are all working in the kitchen , you're the pianist , Gabi is on lifeguard duty, and even Taylor is like an activity director . Is that some luck or what ? '

Kelsi pushed her frames back on the bridge of her nose .' It's cool but don t you think it is a little suspicious , Martha ? I was under the impression that Ryan and Sharpay are spending their summer here so I cant imagine why they would want all of us there in the first place '

Martha piled her hair into a high ponytail as she slid a narrowed gaze towards her friend .

' Don't be so cynical , Kelsi I highly doubt the Evans twins have any say in the running of the country club ,' dismissed Martha , trying to be positive ,' besides I'll be plating food so not freaking out over having to serve Sharpay or Ryan .' She rifled in her bag for lip-gloss ,' Jason is on dishes '

' So your planning on bringing romance to the kitchen ? '

' You bet I do '

Kelsi laughed as she turned into the entry way of Lava Springs Country Club , noting the adobe styled design of the buildings , the expansive golf course to the right and the sprawling tennis courts to the left . She pulled her ancient Jetta behind a Mercedes Benz and other sleek , expensive cars already feeling out of her element .

Martha directed her to the sign for the employee parking and was relieved to recognize Troy Bolton's old junk of a truck, Taylor's Saab , and Zeke's jeep as she found a space . Today was orientation and a trial run through their new jobs so both girls had dressed casually in shorts and tank tops and carried bags with them filled with change of clothing .

They found their friends already hanging out in a conference room , Troy and Gabriella looking cozy holding hands up front while Taylor seemed to have Chad entranced by whatever it was they were talking about while Zeke and Jason were finishing up their breakfast before the meeting started so Kelsi and Martha called out a greeting before joining them at the table . Martha patted a hair in place as she sat beside Jason who smiled up at her . Looks like Jason wasn't as blind as they suspected , after all .

' Hi '

' Hey Kelsi, isn't this place awesome ? I saw Sharpay and Ryan drive in behind us ,' informed Zeke , who had a thing for the high strung diva since day one and was constantly trying to catch her attention , to no avail . He however never gave up hope that he could win her over eventually ,' Just think I can to see her one on one everyday '

Kelsi patted his hand , kindly .' I didn't think you were a waiter '

' Oh, I'm not ,' answered Zeke, easily enough ,' I'll be working next to the chef as a ..sigh , sous chef . It's a dream come true and if I am lucky enough , maybe I can get Sharpay to see me differently in a new element '

' I hope so, for your sake '

Zeke was a genuine good guy and Kelsi hoped for his sake, Sharpay would be kinder than normal to him . She wasn't a fan of the rich young woman or her brother for that matter , still couldn't fathom what it was that the baker saw in her , but she didn't want to see Zeke get his feelings hurt either .

She felt the tiniest bit of uncomfortable being around all of the couples then shook it off . It was silly . They were all her friends and she was happy they were blissfully in love . It didn't mean that she had to be a part of a couple to be happy .

Zeke rubbed his hands together .' Magic happens in summer , Kelsi '

' I thought it was changes '

' That too '

A colorful printed flyer on the table caught her attention as the musician read about a talent show at the end of summer . Employees were encouraged to participate .

A little tingle of anticipation started within her as she glanced sideways at a lovey dovey Troy and Gabriella , the notes of a new love song already forming in her mind .

This could be perfect for them !

Kelsi turned the page open, pulled out a pen from her bag, beginning to scribble lyrics as an older man with an air of authority about him and dressed in a dapper looking suit joined them in the room . This was the manager , the seemingly always tense Mr. Fulton .

' Good morning , all ,' addressed Fulton, his eyes moving to follow all of them as he spoke ,' Welcome to Lava Springs Country Club . In front of you, you will find the essential paperwork , you will need to fill out these forms and get them back to me so that we can pay you . ' His gaze swept over Troy momentarily then back to the group,' This is a practicality meeting seeing as I have spoken to each of you individually about what your job entails in detail earlier . You will be expected to act with decorum at all times '

Mr. Fulton adjusted the knot on his pinstriped tie .' Ms. McKessie , you will be expected to dress proper as you will be dealing directly with the guests . This also applies to you, Ms. Nielsen , please leave the funky clothing in your locker , dress classy , if you will '

' Yes, sir '

' Um, sure '

She and Taylor share a familiar look - it looked like casual and comfort was out for the job . Kelsi wondered briefly what she had in her closet that was suitable for playing to the upper class as her style tended to be eclectic and boho mixed together .

Taylor was more conservative so finding dresses wouldn't be a problem for her .

' Moving on, I am fully aware that you are classmates of the Evans but I must remind you, this is their home away from home , if you may . They will be staying here in the family suite the entire summer and I expect you to serve them without any so called hi-jinks or messiness that might be over from the said school year , is that understood '

' Can we draw straws to see who waits on them , please ? ' this came from Chad .

' No, you may not , Mr. Dan forth ' continued Fulton , his voice tight ,' this is their club and you will all treat them with respect . If you kids have a problem with this part of the job, then perhaps it isn't the right fit for you '

There were murmurs among the group as none of them were jumping with joy to wait on Ryan and Sharpay but they all needed the money the jobs provided them . Kelsi hoped that she would be safe stuck in the dining room as she fully expected the brother /sister duo to spend all of their summer being waited on hand and foot by the pool .

If she was lucky , Kelsi hoped to avoid having to deal with them .

' Tips should you receive any are yours to keep ,' continued the stuffy manager ,' Mrs. Evans whom some of you might meet later is on the board, very involved in the minutia of the running of the club, and is a fair woman . Think nothing of it if she offers suggestions to you at any given time ..'

Kelsi wondered if that translated to bossy as both of her kids tended to be . Still she had never met the woman so Kelsi decided she needed to be fair . It didn't matter if she played elevator music to the masses , this was the best job available to her . She could be sopping up spilled milkshake at Hubs rather than playing music getting paid for it .

' Finish your paperwork, turn it into me then feel free to tour the club being mindful of the guests ,' went on Fulton ,' I will expect you all to meet me in the kitchen in the hour where I will have schedules for all of you '

No one had to be told twice . In a matter of moments the important paperwork was finished and turned in then they split up in groups to explore the country club together . The guys filed out together eager to check out the breakfast buffet while plying Fulton with questions of it being included in their meal perks while Kelsi joined Martha , Taylor, and Gabriella , taking their time to note the elegant Southwestern paintings on the walls, the framed pictures of the Evans on another wall, the shelves filled with dozens of Star Dazzle awards and the fine piano tucked into a corner of the dining room .

Kelsi itched to test it out .' Nice '

' Lets go check out the pool 'urged Gabriella , ' since I'll be putting my lifeguard certificate to the test this summer '

' Lucky you '

A large pool spread out , its water sparkling in the desert sun while members lounged in nearby chairs , soaking it all in along with their chilled iced teas or fancy cocktails .

Colorful umbrellas shaded guests from the heat of the sun while Gabi and Taylor separated from them to get a closer look at the spread while Kelsi and Martha immediately noticed Sharpay and her Sharpayettes residing by the pool in their designer bathing suits and three hundred dollar sunglasses .

' I think I'll stick to the park pool ' muttered Kelsi, looking down at her khaki cargo shorts and multi colored tank top as she pulled a face ,' Gabi can have this one '

Before Martha could respond , Ryan stepped between him, a glass tea in his hand, a red fedora propped on his head, and he was looking a bit on the preppy side with colorful jams shorts and a white polo shirt . Noticing Kelsi put an easy going smile on his face .

' Kelsi, good morning ,' said Ryan , trying to ignore the wariness he saw in her eyes ,' you're a sight for sore eyes . Want to join me for breakfast ? I can have another tea sent over ..oh hey Martha '

Martha made a little noise at the back of her throat, amused .' Hey there , Ryan '

Thrown off balance by the playboys attention, the composer took a step backwards , putting a little space between them . She didn't why he caught her off balance but he did .

She didn't know why he did because Ryan didn't act this way at school it was odd .

' Uh, no, Ryan , I'm working . We are working so it's probably not a good idea for , um, me to be having breakfast with you on my first day of orientation and all '

Ryan's blue eyes twinkled at that .' I could have a word with Fulton , Kelsi, make sure there isn't a problem for you .'

Her temper lit up. ' I don't need for you to make any exceptions at all for me, Ryan Evans , ' countered Kelsi, her ire rising on a spark of fire ,' I am sure there are plenty of pretty guests here that would just love to have breakfast with you. I am not one of them '

She shoved impatiently at her glasses .' I need to go get my schedule '

Ryan spread his palms open, confused. ' What did I say wrong , Kelsi ? '

Kelsi didn't hear him, she was already power walking back inside pretending to ignore him but didn't she look adorable ? Ryan thought that she was much prettier than most of the girls that were members of the club and Kelsi challenged him .

Martha laid a hand on his sleeve , sympathetic .' That's more actual flirting than I've actually seen you doing all year at school so one thing, Ryan, if your honest to God interested in Kelsi, you have to do better than that .'

Leaving Ryan with that nugget of sage advice , Martha hightailed it back inside the club , leaving him pondering the truth behind the breakfast invite and wondering if his intrest in Kelsi Nielsen was on a romantic level .

Could it be true ?

' .


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I still don't own High School Musical , just playing in New Mexico .

There would be no sleeping in for those working at Lava Springs this summer which gave Kelsi a little pang of regret as she clocked in at the time clock in the kitchen , called out greetings to her friends who were already preparing breakfast for the guests, as she made her way to the piano in the dining room . Mr. Fulton was a stickler for rules and had already lectured them all on what was expected of them which was quite scary .

She would be playing the ladies luncheon this afternoon and had settled on a short sleeved white eyelet tunic top paired with a pair of red cargo pants and white Keds . A pinstriped cap completed the picture .. It might not be funky but she looked nice .

Not stuffy .

She slid her bag at her feet on the floor as Kelsi began playing a medley of easy going pieces that hopefully wouldn't bore the members to sleep . Kelsi had honestly been surprised that she hadn't received a play list since it appeared that the Evans lorded over everyone at this fancy club from wardrobe to iced tea .

.

Spotting Chad waiting on tables already , Kelsi caught his eye and mouthed a hello even as she noticed Taylor, looking cute and crisp in a red shirtdress , clipboard in hand , strode across the lobby to meet and greet the members in her group .

Idly , Kelsi wondered if Martha was making any headway with Jason since they were working side by side in the kitchen . She still couldn't get over how her bold friend couldn't just tell Jason how she felt about him - Martha didn't have a shy bone in her body and Jason could certainly flirt with the best of them .

Lost in her thoughts and playing naturally , Kelsi lifted her gaze upwards to find Ryan Evans waving a white napkin in front of her , a sheepish grin across his face as he approached the piano .

. She had looked so serious and well, pretty that Ryan had just watched her for a minute .

' Peace ,' replied Ryan , leaning against the piano ,' I come in peace '

Kelsi spluttered a semi laugh .' For what , Ryan ? '

Ryan dropped the napkin , leaned against the piano to study her more carefully .Her eyes were bright and sharp behind the wire rimmed frames that suited her lovely features .

' I'm not really sure but its for whatever I said or did the other day that made you mad at me , Kelsi ,' continued Ryan , lifting his shoulders then dropping them ,' I'm sorry . I..I didn't mean anything bad , I was happy to see a friendly face '

Kelsi paused her fingers on the keys to stare suspiciously up at him .' That is what I don't understand at all, Ryan ,' says Kelsi , biting down on her bottom lip,' sure, we've got classes together , we're in Drama together , and even our lockers are beside each others yet you've always treated me like I am less than a person .'

She resumed her playing .' Your nearly as rude to me as your sister when I haven't been anything but nice to you, Ryan Evans '

If she slipped into the swelling crescendo of the Gone With the Wind theme, so be it . It wasn't the worst thing that people could eat their breakfast too and it felt pretty darn good to tell Ryan how she felt about things once and for all .

Ryan was taken aback , his expression fell as those clear baby blue eyes stared into her eyes forcing Kelsi to concentrate on the sheet music that was in front of her instead of him. He didn't need to know that she didn't actually need it, she knew it by heart .

' Ah, well, I'm really sorry about that, Kelsi,' Ryan removed his own hat, ran a hand through his blonde hair messing it up, feeling contrite for his behavior ,' I get carried away sometimes which isn't an excuse , its lame . I am sorry for being a jerk to you '

Something inside of Kelsi loosened slightly from his apology . She hadn't realized that it had actually bothered her this much until she had blurted it all out and felt relief .

After all it wasn't as if she and Ryan were close friends or even ran in the same circles - Ryan followed along after his sister and she hung with Martha and the others .

She managed a shy smile in return .' It's pretty late coming but thanks , Ryan '

' You really are an amazing composer …'

' You don't have to sweet talk me , I accept your apology '

' I wasn't ,' corrected Ryan , leaning in to look at her ,' you could learn to take a compliment . ' He couldn't help noticing the way she blushed at the praise and found it slightly adorable ,' I am happy that you got the job here …not that I doubted you would '

' Well it was either playing here or attempting waitressing at Hubs ,' informed Kelsi with a laugh ,' I am such a klutz so it saved me from spilling milkshake all over myself and customers '

She slid into some easy listening classics , hands deft on the keys of the baby grand .

' I hope Mr. Fulton doesn't have me pitch hit serving food because I will be fired for sure for my lack of gracefulness '

' I think your safe from that happening '

' I hope so ,' answered Kelsi , noticing an overdressed Sharpay enter the dining room ,' you know, Ryan, I don't want to keep you from your breakfast or anything .'

' You wanna join me ? '

' Ummm,' Kelsi wasn't sure about this new feeling that seemed to be awakening within herself and needed to think about it some ,' I'm working here , Ryan , and I don't think Mr. Fulton will like it if I have breakfast with a member or pay me for it '

Ryan tried not to let his disappointment show through .' We uh, own the club but if your worried , I can speak with Fulton so it wont be a problem for you '

' You don't have to do that …'

Why was this conversation so weird ? Why did it feel so different ?

They had known each other since kindergarten , after all, and yet something had changed .

' Ryan, there you are ,' demanded Sharpay , dressed for the day in a hot pink designer tennis dress , hands splayed on her hips as she addressed her brother ,' stop wasting time and fooling around ! The girls are meeting us poolside to discuss the talent show over smoothies and you're here , what, chatting with Kelsi '

Ryan tensed at the tone of his twins voice and he tried to tamp down his embarrassment though Kelsi didn't seem to be paying much attention to them . She was probably used to his sisters diva fits from school and theatre but it still humiliated him , nonetheless.

' Good morning to you too, Sis ,' managed Ryan, through gritted teeth ,' I'm not in the mood for a smoothie but you go on ahead . I'll see you later '

Sharpay narrowed her eyes at her brother , annoyance in them .' The talent show is our number one priority , Ryan , and winning , of course '

As if remembering that she was present , the blonde haired diva flicked a tiny glance in the pianist direction , her manner smug .

' Kelsi, you will need to be available for my rehearsals ,' informed Sharpay, casually ,' I'll have my brother or Fulton arrange it . Try to work on something smashing for me, will you '

Not giving Kelsi time to answer , Sharpay bustled through the dining room as if she owned the place as the composer began playing 'In the Good Ole Summertime ' hoping it would lift her mood . Upon hearing of the talent show , Kelsi had been inspired and was already in the midst of writing a new duet with hopes of talking Troy and Gabriella into singing it together , of course .

The staff could participate in the summer talent show and the wheels in her head were already spinning with ideas to include all of her friends .

She supposed this being on call to accompany Sharpay was the downside of working at the Lava Springs Country club . She just couldn't win !

' I, uh, gonna grab a bagel and some coffee ,' muttered Ryan , the mood dampened now thanks to his demanding sister ,' then I'd better go see what she wants .'

' Okay , well, I guess I'll see you later ' says Kelsi, sending him a sympathetic smile ,' Ryan, just a thought , its your summer , too '

' I know '

From the doorway of the oversized kitchen , Martha watched the exchange between her best friend and the dancer with more than a little bit of curiosity. Had Ryan sought out Kelsi first thing this morning ? Did Kelsi still have the chip on her shoulder about Ryan Evans ego ? She wanted these answers and more but work beckoned her instead, dang it .

' Chad ,' Martha caught Chad's sleeve as he reentered the kitchen ,' what's the scoop ? Did you happen to overhear Kelsi and Ryan by any chance ? '

Chad rolled his eyes at the energetic girl .' I have no idea ,' answered Chad , ' but I do need Eggs Benedict and a fruit cup with no green fruits in it '

' On it ' this came from Zeke, who was working as a Sous chef .

Jason took out a large pan of muffins out of the oven at the request of the chef and Zeke then stared blankly at them . Not only was he on dishes but food prep as well which really wasn't his thing un less it was eating the food .

' Hey Martha , do we like put these muffins on plates or in this fancy basket ? '

Martha moved back into the kitchen and joined the cute basketball player .' We had a memo on that from Mrs. Evans this morning ,' explained Martha , as she added a snowy white napkin inside the basket ,' these and the scones are to be served at her ladies luncheon this afternoon so baskets . I think Zeke is making the scones now '

Jason sighed .' We should probably let them cool down first '

Martha grinned at him .' Give them a few minutes ,' replied Martha , pushing the white hat she wore further up on her head with a slight groan ,' so, Jason , I noticed that we both have the same lunch break so I was thinking we could eat together '

' Oh sure ,' said an oblivious Jason , ' you, me, and Zeke can have lunch together . Does Kelsi have a later lunch too ? '

' Yeah ,' sighed Martha , chewing on the inside of her cheek ,' but I was hoping just you and I could have lunch together , Jason .Not with everyone we know .'

Jason popped a muffin out of the tin then looked at her , brown eyes going wide as he caught her implication . Martha was a great girl with such a fun personality and also one of the smartest girls at East High so he was trying to wrap his brain around the whole idea of her asking him out on a date .

Was it a date ?

' Just us ? Like a lunch date ? '

' That was the general idea, Jason, unless you don't want too ' Martha went to work quickly filling the basket nervously awaiting his response ,' which in that case then sure , Zeke can join us . The more the merrier , gangs all here, and all that jazz '

Zeke passed by to hand a plate of food to Chad and nodded at Jason .' He hasn't had his six Mountain Dews yet, Martha , cut him some slack .'

' I had two this morning on the way in,' countered Jason of his caffeine fondness ,' and I don't need you answering for me, man .' He smiled warmly at Martha ,' Lunch date is on , Martha '

' Cool '

Just then Mr. Fulton did a walk through stopping to appraise the teenagers with a critical look on his all too serious face . Chad sprinted off to deliver breakfast, Zeke scurried back to his position as Martha and Jason shared guilty expressions .

' Oh goody ! That will be enough flirting for now as the buffet is running low on fruit so chop, chop , Miss. Cox and Mr. Cross why don't you go refill the bagels '

Fun time was over .

It was back to work .

.

*******************************Summer ********************************

Ryan was bored .

He sat at a table beneath the shaded umbrella nursing a French soda while Sharpay plotted with her summer Sharpayettes about costumes, tempos , and how she could capture Troy Bolton's attention away from his girlfriend . Ryan was trying to doing his best to tune them out which was nearly impossible .

.

All around them , other members enjoyed all of the activities the club offered such as water aerobics which Gabriella was leading them into while Taylor was herding a group of little kids around the pool pausing to speak to her best friend .

He was supposed to be getting intel by hanging with Troy and the others in the kitchen but Ryan didn't see how he could manage that without them thinking something was up. It wasn't as if he hung out with the guys at school or anything , they maybe tolerated him , and Troy was working . Not to mention he doubted any of their classmates would believe he liked to hang out with the help in the kitchen during his vacation .

Sometimes his twin just didn't think things through all of the way - probably like half the time he would say . Glancing up at Gabriella , Ryan couldn't help but to think that Shar making a play for Troy was just plain mean and stupid .

Troy Bolton was as devoted to Gabriella Montez as she was to him and Sharpay interfering in their relationship wouldn't be good , any way that you looked at it .

Ryan hated to even contribute to it as Gabriella had always been extremely nice to him even offering to help him out so he wouldn't flunk math .

Gabi noticed him watching , hollered ,' Hi Ryan , want to join in ? '

Water aerobics with a bunch of Senior citizens ?

Gabriella would probably make it fun but it didn't appeal to him this morning .

' Naw but thanks '

Ryan supposed that he could do a solo run through of his part in their Huma Huma number while his sister gossiped or schemed . It'd be nice to steal the show from his sister for a change and the theatrical number was old school cheesy fun worthy of a 1930's musical complete with an exploding volcano and sound affects .

It might not be rocking choreography but it was a fun number .

.

Ryan sighed as he took another sip of his drink . He usually enjoyed his summer spent with the family at the club , his mother had redecorated his room in the family suite , and the weather was sunny and perfect .

Jackie , the sun streaked blonde beauty from down south , who vacationed at the club every summer with her parents , and was part of Sharpay's little fan club , had suggested that she could use his company during his stay.

The invitation was good because Jackie was very hot looking but pretty shallow .

It might get awfully tiring trying to come up with a dozen of compliments everyday and a guy could only discuss nail polish shades for a few minutes before wanting to bolt .

Ryan supposed he could always play tennis or do yoga to calm his center .

He had been looking forward to summer for so long now that it was finally here , it dawned on Ryan that he didn't have many friends to spend it with .

He was all alone .

.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I still don't own anything HSM or Fame .

Being the pianist at the country club wasn't as bad as Kelsi imagined it would be and she was actually enjoying it . So far she hadn't been sent to the kitchen to help her friends fold napkins and silverware although her breaks didn't fall at the same time as any of her friends which kind of sucked . She mostly saw them in the morning and in passing .

She reminded herself this was her job , not socializing with her friends .

She also didn't have one set lunch hour as hers revolved around the ladies luncheon and the mid-afternoon lunch crowd who expected to be entertained while they ate and today was no exception . Kelsi noticed a lull in the late afternoon then decided to take her lunch outside and enjoy the sunshine .

Kelsi spotted Gabriella on her perch near the pool on lifeguard duty as she lifted her hand in a wave . Gabi waved back before jumping back into the pool to break up some horse play by a couple of bored middle schoolers .

According to Martha who saw and heard everything while she was working in the kitchen , Sharpay was scheming to sink her manicured fingernails into Troy causing a bit of drama for Troy and Gabi right off the bat . . Kelsi had faith that her friends relationship could handle whatever the diva threw at them .

Troy and Gabriella were perfect for one another ..

As Kelsi scanned the patio for a quiet spot to sit and eat, her gaze fell upon Ryan who was sitting at a corner table staring at his ham and cheese as if the sandwich held all of life's answers . He looked as if the weight of the world was on his shoulders and she couldn't help but wonder about the cause of his stress .

Despite their silly lunch arguments from the last week, Kelsi found herself walking across the patio to him . She tugged absently at her blue bag on her shoulder then smoothed her lips into a friendly smile for him .

.

' Hi Ryan '

Ryan turned his clear blue eyes upon her , surprised .' Kelsi, hi '

' I know we debated the whole work and member lunch thing but I really don't want to eat by myself ,' drawled Kelsi, tentatively ,' can I join you ? '

Ryan's mouth spread into a grin .' Please do ..I mean, I'd like the company '

Kelsi slid onto the bench across from him, placing her bottled iced tea on the table then began pulling out her own sandwich and chips from her bag . They got two free meals each day for working here but she proffered to take hers for breakfast or supper .

' Thanks '

She munched on a chip and felt his eyes upon hers . ' I met your Mom at her luncheon the other day , Ryan . She was really very nice and made a point to introduce herself to me '

It had been surprising and Derby Evans hadn't been snobby at all . She'd been warm and friendly and real. Kelsi wondered if Ryan took after his Mom because if she put his inflated ego aside , Ryan wasn't a total bad guy .

He was much nicer than his twin , if truth be told .

' Mom was glad to see your talents utilized and not in the kitchen ,' rambled Ryan, stumbling over his words ,' I mean, she heard you play during the spring musical and all '

Gah ! That was such a lame thing to say - you'd think they had never had a conversation together before or maybe it was different outside of East High School .All he knew was that he seemed to be hyper aware of Kelsi Nielsen and his palms were sweating .

As a performer Ryan liked to believe that he didn't sweat but yup, he was sweating .

Kelsi pushed her glasses up on the bridge of her nose .' I expected to play easy listening classics for the luncheon so I was so shocked when your Mom suggested that I play popular rock hits from the 1980's instead of Bach '

Ryan met her gaze and they shared a smile .' Mom wanted to be a Valley Girl or so she has always told me . Did the ladies rock out with you then , Kelsi ? '

Kelsi took a sip of tea , relaxing .' I thought some of them might '

They grew quiet for a few minutes eating their lunch and enjoying each others company pausing occasionally to make small talk about the pool siders around them or the benefits of Lava Springs itself . . It was nice . Kelsi removed her cap, taking a moment to run her hands through the short brown curls and question her reasoning for cutting her hair in the first place .She had needed a change so she had chopped her hair short now not so much .

Maybe she needed to let it grow back out though she liked the curls .

Ryan just stared at her , the simple movement of her hand so graceful, the sunlight on her hair making him notice how rich the brown was , not quite chestnut but more of a walnut color . Now he was freaking getting poetic about her hair !

He wasn't particularly a poetic guy in the first place but that thought might have bordered on being poem-like .

' What is it , Ryan ? Is my hair frizzy or something ? I was running late this morning so I didn't have time to blow dry my hair this morning …is it bad ? I am going to kill Martha for not telling me ..'

' No, none of that at all . The curls really suit you , Kelsi '

Color rose to Kelsi's face and she felt herself blushing .' Um, thanks , but Ryan, you know ow , I've had these curls since last fall so not a new hairstyle '

' I know but your usually hiding behind your piano, Kelsi, ' countered Ryan, flirting with her ,' or can you not take a compliment from me ? '

Ryan didn't know why he was challenging her but he couldn't seem to help himself either .anymore than he could help noticing how sharp Kelsi was behind the frames of her glasses or that she was a very pretty young woman .

She wasn't a striking beauty like Gabriella but with Kelsi, it was subtle and pretty .

Kelsi was taken back , lowering her lashes .' Are you trying to charm me, Ryan ? '

His grin was unbelievably boyish .' Only if its working '

Kelsi wasn't used to such blatant flirting , let out by the charming Ryan Evans and wasn't sure how to take it . She thought he was cute , yes, but she didn't want to be just something fun for the summer . That just wasn't her and she knew that she certainly didn't fit into the type of girls that Ryan usually went out with either . .

' Hmm, I thought you were seeing Alicia or was it Jackie ? ' She motioned towards the pretty ash blonde young woman in the designer bikini lounging on the right side of Sharpay .She was one of his sisters little wannabes .

' Alicia and I went out for like a week last year so I don't think it really counts as dating ,' Ryan tried to explain ,' we have nothing in common '

Kelsi arched a brow .' Thanks for the compliment and the company, Ryan, but I need to get back to work '

She collected her trash to throw away and was just standing to leave when Ryan reached across the table, touching her hand as if to ask her to stay . A tingle of awareness coursed through them both , a surge of electricity skittering up and down Kelsi's arm .

' I can , uh, get all this , Kelsi , no problem at all . ' stammered Ryan, under his breath .

Kelsi drew her hand away from his as if his touch burned her . ' Thanks , Ryan , um, I guess I'll talk to you later '

Ryan gave a casual wave .' I'd like that '

Smiling , Kelsi walked back inside the country club as Ryan began collecting their trash until a shadow fell over him . Hand on hip, her Prada sunglasses shoved up on top of her head, Ryan could practically feel the annoyance wafting from his sister without looking up .

' Kelsi Nielsen ? Really, Ryan ? You could do much better with one of my girls ,' declared Sharpay , cocking her head towards her fan club ,' and we run in the same social circles which you know after that debacle last year is so important '

Ryan bit back a retort , not wanting to waste his breath on arguing with his sister .Sharpay was even more at her element here at Lava Springs and used the power of their name to take advantage of the staff . He never felt right about it himself.

He'd tried the whole power vibe a little last year and felt like nobody liked him .

It wasn't a good feeling for a confident guy .

' I don't need you to fix me up on dates, Sis '

' Well, you have horrible taste ,' informed Sharpay, examining her manicure for chips ,' and you take too long to act upon anything unlike myself . I already have Troy looking my way and its only been a week but that wasn't what I wanted to talk to you about '

Ryan fixed her with a look of his own .' I told you that I am not harassing Troy and the guys in the kitchen while they work to get information for you . I draw the line there …not crossing it .'

Sharpay growled at him.' Its not as if you have anything better to do , Ryan , and making puppy dogs eyes at little Gabriella Montez is just pathetic '

Ryan straightened to his full height , insulted at the assumption .' Now wait a damn minute, Shar, I am not making anything at Gabriella . I respect that she has a boyfriend unlike you with your plotting and scheming after Troy Bolton '

Sharpay leaned in closer , not wanting to draw an audience and lowered her voice so that only her brother could hear what she was about to say . This new attitude of his wasn't working for it and she didn't much care for it .

They were twins and he was supposed to have her back .

Be at her beck and call was also a brotherly perk .

' Fine but unless you want to be a shadow this summer , I suggest that you continue with my original plan since the damned Wildcats invaded our beloved club,' hissed Sharpay, her tone not quite menacing but with purpose ,' If you want to spend time with Kelsi then it might as well work for me . You keep tabs on her and report back to me if she gets inspired or something for the summer talent show ..my talent show '

Ryan tensed at the idea .' I do not want to spy on Kelsi '

' Well if you want to , I don't know, romance her ideas away from her then go for it ,' continued Sharpay ,' then report back to me so I know where I stand on winning '

' That's even worse , Sis ! '

' Just do what your told, Ryan ! Toodles ! ' declared Sharpay, breezily as she strolled back to her chaise lounge just as Chad appeared with her glass of lemonade . The basketball player looked about excited at the prospect as Ryan did with his own choices .

Ryan didn't really want to spy on the girl that he liked but he'd never really not did as his sister directed before either . He might have not been totally on board with all of her ideas but Ryan pretty much followed her lead .

Did that make him a wimp ?

He wasn't some brainless dude with air between his ears, Ryan had thoughts and opinions of his own , even if he didn't always speak up .

Before Ryan could continue his personal dissection of himself, he noticed a pained expression on Chad's face as he strode towards the kitchen, tray tucked under his arm, muttering under his breath .

' Too much ice …not enough lemon. ! Bossy witch '

Ryan heaved a heavy hearted sigh . ' True that , Chad , that is the truth .'

************************Summer **********************************

The commercial kitchen was a buzz of activity as the dinner rush would soon be upon them , while the chef and the assorted sous chefs prepped salads , diced fresh vegetables, hand cut aged steaks in anticipation that they were catering to the entire Evans family dining this evening besides the other guests, it best they prepare for the onslaught .

.

Zeke had been sent to the corner to master the art of chocolate mousse while Martha and Jason were filling a cart with the fine crystal goblets to set on the tables in the dining room . They had already made one round with the tables much to their dismay as the dining room was rather large .It was a tedious chore .

' I hope we get tips ,' grumbled Chad , striding back inside the kitchen having changed clothes into the slacks , button down shirt, and vest of a waiter ,' and I don't mean the kind Sharpay has been giving me '

Troy clamped a hand on his shoulder .' Chill, man, think of the extra money . Mrs. Hoffman gave me five bucks this afternoon for refilling her iced tea '

Chad gave his best friend a withering look .' You would get all the good tippers, man '

Troy chuckled and jabbed him in the arm. ' We both will tonight . Be cool '

Jason brushed absently at his brown hair and lifted his hands from the rolling cart to stop beside the guys and prolong the inventible of setting the tables . .

' Hey guys , want to help me and Martha finish up the tables ? This job is almost as boring as washing dishes and you have to be really careful with the glasses '

He made a face in disdain .' I already dropped two and I cant afford to have Fulton dock my pay for any more . This sucks '

' You have to pay for them out of your pay ? '

' Ouch ! '

Martha squeezed Jason's hand . ' You just hand me the glasses and I'll do the rest, Jase '

Jason sent Martha a warm look .' You're the greatest, Martha '

Martha beamed ,' Let's go '

As they went out into the dining room , Taylor swept into the kitchen with her clipboard and a list . She slid her gaze to Martha and Jason then to her boyfriend and his best friend in a knowing way .

.

' I detect something new there . Did Jason finally get a clue ? That girl spent all last year tutoring the boy and flirting with him and nada, nothing , not a dang clue '

Zeke lifted his gaze from his technique with the chocolate .' Jason's slow but its all cool. He likes Martha back but think he didn't want to step on any toes because Martha and Kelsi are best friends '

All heads swiveled to the baker .' What does Kelsi have to do with those two dating ? '

Zeke held up a hand as he took the chocolate off the burner .' Because Jason and Kelsi went out after the big game last year '

Taylor rolled her eyes.

Men knew nothing .

' It was one date that also went no where ,' stressed Taylor feeling the need to break it down to simpler terms for them,' Jason is more than free to date Martha as I am sure Kelsi would tell you if someone bothered to ask her . '

' Well doesn't matter because Jason is seeing Martha now '

' So long as it doesn't interfere with their work ,' declared Mr. Fulton, adjusting his pinstriped tie ,' Mr. and Mrs. Evans will have two extra guests at their table so see that extra special attention is paid to their needs , Dan forth .'

Chad gulped,' Yes, Sir '

' Ms. McKessie , what brings you into the kitchen ? '

Taylor pulled out a sheath of papers .' I was just bringing the chef special dietary requests by some of the members -and what they wished for tonight's meal '

' Very well then ,' Fulton turned to leave,' Good job, Ms. McKessie '

Once he was out of the room, everyone visibly relaxed as the high strung manager could be positively horrifying and down right scary as they had already discovered through no fault of their own . It was if the manager was just waiting for them to make mistakes .

Taylor let out a long sigh of relief . ' That man is a walking ulcer '

' Well he does take orders from the Evans '

' Taylor,' Chad snaked a possessive arm around her waist bringing her to him ,' I get a break in two hours , want to meet ? '

' I've got to check in with the front desk to see what else I have to attend to but I can make the time work for us . I'd love to, Chad ' Taylor pecked him on the cheek then in her smooth manner turned and left the kitchen .

Troy narrowed his eyes at his brother .' Don't let Fulton catch you and Taylor '

' The man cant fire us for taking our break together '

Troy and Gabriella had already been caught picnicking on the golf course by Fulton and been warned about the three strike deal. Better that they all be safe .

' Don't be so sure of that , man '

************************Summer ***************************************

The family suite was the home away from home for the Evans family complete with a separate wing for Vance and Derby while Sharpay and Ryan's rooms were adjoining along with private baths . Derby had recently redecorated the living spaces opening the rooms up to make them more comfortable for the family .

One of Vance's buddies from the U of A and his wife would be dining with them this evening and Ryan wasn't thrilled . His father had been back and forth the country on business trips for a month now and his returning to New Mexico and Lava Springs meant a chance to spend time together as a family .

Though it appeared that his sister intended to monopolize all of their fathers time which really shouldn't have surprised Ryan any, after all, Sharpay was still Daddy's Little Princess .

' I'm not bitter , nope '

Derby knocked lightly on the doorframe before sliding into the room, her short blonde hair swept off her face, looking elegant in a one shouldered white dress and heels , took note of her son sitting on the sofa staring mindlessly at an old musical on the TV .

' Duckie, don't you look handsome '

Ryan had donned a pair of white linen slacks , and a dark blue button down shirt with a matching cap worn sideways simply to bug his father . Small rebellion on his part .

Ryan managed a small smile. ' Thanks , Mom '

' Your sister has invited a young man to join us for supper tonight ,' brought up Derby , hinting directly ,' perhaps there is someone you might like as your guest ? '

Ryan instantly thought of Kelsi .' Mom '

' Now Ryan there are several pretty young women at the club that I am sure would be delighted to spend time with you '

' I don't need for you to play matchmaker for me , Mom,' answered Ryan, truthfully ,' I can get a date if I wanted to ..the thing is I just sort of realized I like someone but I need to think about it . Think it through before I make a move '

Derby kissed his cheek .' Just don't over think it too much, Ryan '

Ryan knew that he just needed to take a leap and a chance at romance . .

.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : I still don't own HSM or Fame .

Dinner at the club consisted of entertaining Vance Evans business partner and wife , exchanging witty stories of the past, as well as listening to Sharpay in full on Daddy's Girl mode making Ryan feeling very, very bored . It was also weird to have Chad serve him his dinner .

He could only listen to his Dad's old college stories for so long before he felt like making his escape which Ryan couldn't unless he wanted to embarrass his father . That wouldn't go over well with either of his parents which meant he was basically stuck at this damn table .

Ryan sipped at his French soda allowing his eyes to wonder to the baby grand piano where Kelsi played a medley of easy listening songs but judging by the expression on her pretty face, Ryan figured she must be as bored as he was at this moment . He did happen to notice that Kelsi had changed out of her outfit from earlier into more dressy outfit , a short dark blue wrap around dress paired with black and white flats. A patterned scarf was tied around her short walnut colored curls and he found himself immediately drawn to her .

Had Kelsi always been this pretty or had he been just blind to her ?

He had been sort of self involved in the theatre and in making sure that he passed his math class last year , not to mention helping his sister with her machinations . Shar was his big sister, his twin, and he had always looked up to her but lately , everything felt as if it were changing .

As if he was in need of a change for himself but then he thought of the Star Dazzle Awards bringing on his own longing to win one for his own talent . He and Sharpay had revised the very old Huma Huma mermaid number with flash and extra ooomp to make it more current than the old 1930's movie that they had taken it from in the first place .

It was a fun, cheeky dance number even though he was once again playing second fiddle to his sister . Not to mention a prince – maybe they should start creating new material more suitable to siblings than what they were using . That might be about as unlikely as convincing Sharpay that she didn't need the key amped up on every single song she wanted to sing .

' Ryan, you are awfully quiet ,' spoke up Derby astute enough to notice that her sons attention was focused on the lovely pianist which was quite new ,' is your soda not to your liking ? '

' Ah, no, it's fine ,' said Ryan, coming out of his reverie ,' I was just thinking how we should set out a tip jar for Kelsi because she's been playing for what, two hours now ? I know it's not really a socially acceptable thing but it's no different when guests tip waiters and the pool staff '

Derby laid a hand on his arm as she considered his idea .' This is true . She played nearly all of the requests at my luncheon the other day and should be rewarded for her talent. I'll speak to her myself after dinner is over then I will have Mr .Fulton arrange to have a glass put out for her for such things '

Ryan gave her a pleased smile .' Great , Mom .'

' Good business sense , Duckie ,' clucked Derby, turning her attention back to her husband and the topic at hand ,' your Father will be proud of you'

Ryan had his doubts on his Dads thoughts on him but didn't want to argue the point . He also wondered if he could escape this incredibly dull dinner and make his way to the piano to speak with Kelsi . He felt as if they had some break through so that she couldn't possibly be angry at him if he spoke with her while she was working now .

He didn't want to take this chance right now but as it happened Mr. Fulton paused at their table to check in with them and Ryan gestured to speak with him while wine was debated by the adults at the table . This could go on and on .

'Yes, Mr. Evans , how may I help you ? '

' I would like a glass of iced tea sent to Kelsi right away ,' replied Ryan in low tones ,' she's been playing for hours and must be thirsty . I, uh, could deliver it to her myself …'

More teenage romance but this was surprising with Mr. Ryan who had always appeared aloof and disinterested in the flirtations from a few of the debutantes who had been making eyes at him last summer . The younger Evans was far less demanding than his sister so he didn't dread this request from him in the least .

' I will see to it myself , Mr. Ryan '

Ryan stole another glance towards Kelsi .' You can tell her it's from me '

' Very well ' Fulton scurried back to the drink station in the kitchen before Sharpay found another reason to pull him in on her schemes this evening thus giving him yet another bleeding ulcer . If her parents, his employeers , weren't such fair bosses, he would go back to being a dang clerk in a law office in Roswell in a heartbeat and have less pain .

' Zeke, the Evans table needs three tiramusu and a chocolate mousse for your girlfriend ' called out Chad , grumbling under his breath as he entered the kitchen . It had been his luck that he had gotten the Evans table this evening and he hoped they tipped well because they were a pain ,' Thank God they want wine and I get a flipping break soon '

Zeke plated the desserts then worked on Sharpay's dish of mousse adding a delicate raspberry to top it off. He would win her over eventually even if it took all summer or if he ever got a break from the promise land that was this kitchen .

' I could help you deliver them, man '

' Yes, Zeke,' Fulton turned as all of the young people went still at his presence ,' relieve Jason on refilling the drinks , if you will. ' He blew out a tired breath and handed the young man the cold iced tea,' however first you will deliver this drink to Miss. Nielsen and be sure to inform her it is compliments of Ryan Evans . '

' I need some air '

While Fulton stepped away to the front desk for an Tums break , Zeke stared at the glass of tea the man had given him then shared wide grins with the rest of his friends.

' Ryan is buying Kelsi a drink now '

Chad fixed him with a sour look .' It isn't the smoothiest move but I doubt Evans has much game at all . It's probably nothing , guys , because they were fighting the other day since he was pretty much a jerk to her'

Martha rolled her eyes as she prepared the coffee .' You guys are such guys and know nothing . Obviously this is a sign that Ryan is thinking about her and its awfully sweet '

Chad tried balancing the tray of dessert but shook his head at Martha.' I've heard Kelsi call him a rat dozens of time so I think your nuts, Martha '

' Taylor calls you names all of the time but that doesn't mean she isn't dating you , Chad '

Chad shot her an annoyed look .' Leave me and Taylor out of this , please '

Martha just grinned .' Just pointing out the obvious '

Zeke removed his apron , wiped the condensation off of the iced tea glass , then straightening his posture walked out to the main dining room where Kelsi had switched to some classical music that he couldn't identify if he tried . He took stock of all of the members and guests, the fancy clothes, the glow of the candlelight on the tables, as he searched for the object of his affection .

There Sharpay was at the family table just lighting the whole room up with her presence , her blonde hair half up, half down, her dress a glittery gold sheath, and Zeke thought she was just spectacular . She was like a beautiful goddess in gold .

He tried to catch her eye but Sharpay seemed to be focused on Troy, again , who appeared to be joining the whole Evans clan at the table for some chit chat . He looked a little uncomfortable but that might be because Sharpay was gushing all over him .

That spelled trouble anyway you wanted to look at it but surely Bolton could handle it .

Zeke tried to push down the sting of jealousy that he felt though he had no right .

' Hey Kelsi ,' Zeke placed a napkin on the top of the baby grand then sat the iced tea on it ,' how is it going out here for you ? '

Kelsi managed a small smile . ' Trying not to put myself to sleep and oh, you brought me a drink . Thanks so much , Zeke , I am dying of thirst here '

' Not from me . Ryan sent it over for you '

Color suffused Kelsi's cheeks as she glanced towards the Evans table , his sea glass eyes collided with her own as Ryan gave her a ridiculous little wave and a sheepish smile as another little ping went through the composers system .

She took a quick sip then slid back into the Bach before the natives grew restless on her and with this crowd, Kelsi wasn't entirely sure what would happen or if Mr. Fulton wouldn't fire her on the spot . Or if she should let Ryan try to charm her like he was doing or if that wasn't a horrible idea in the first place . It wasn't as if they had anything in common .

Kelsi didn't want to be a summer fling for anyone , let alone Ryan Evans .

' Your awfully quiet , Kelsi '

' Working , Zeke, but thanks '

' Yeah, yeah , I know ,' replied a thoughtful Zeke , staring once more at Sharpay with a wistful expression on his face,' I've got to refill glasses but you know , it isn't so bad that Ryan actually noticed you, my friend . I'd give anything for sister to actually see me …'

Feeling sorry for her friends crush not being reciprocated , Kelsi continued playing but found her gaze returning time again to connect with Ryan calling herself out of her mind for considering the possibility of them together .

*****************************************Summer **************************

Ryan couldn't sleep in , the morning sun slanting in through the blinds in his room so he woke , showered and changed into white linen shorts and a red and white polo shirt intent on heading up to the dining room to snag from breakfast and maybe catch Kelsi before she started her shift this morning . If he had looked into her schedule it was because he was interested ….might as well not lie to himself, he had found out her schedule so that he could find time to get to know her better .

He wasn't some creepy stalker guy , he just didn't know how to get Kelsi to take him seriously .

They didn't have a problem talking one on one so Ryan intended to catch her alone as much as possible and hope for the best. Kelsi hadn't been pissed over him sending her tea so he took that as a good sign and was angling to work in a breakfast date if he could .

Ryan had begged off a morning spa outing with his mother and sister and his father was holed up in the office wheeling and dealing already which couldn't have been more perfect for him because they left him all alone .

Still plotting about how to approach Kelsi without using dumb pick up lines or acting like an idiot around her, Ryan stepped into the nearly empty dining room, stopping at the sounds of what could only be a goergous duet between Troy and Gabriella .

He poked his head around the corner quickly then the sudden panic hit him square in the chest because his and Shar's tired , old number wouldn't stand up against this powerful duet.

It would be almost like a repeat of the spring musical all over again.

Ryan paused to listen , could detect the faintest soft voice that belonged to Kelsi joining her voice with the couples . It was an incredible song and sure to win hands down the Star Dazzle Award without a doubt !

All rationale thought went out of his head as Ryan blocked out the conversation drifting from the others, his desire to win that award wiping everything out , feeling as if he didn't get a win this year, all would be lost to him .

He worked hard, dammit, he deserved a win !

If Troy and Gabriella sang this incredible duet, they would win, hands down and steal the show away from him and his sister !

He flipped open his phone, punching in Sharpay's cell, jaw tense as he informed her on this new development . It didn't occur to him that he was right out in the open .

' Sis, we have a problem ,' informed Ryan , all business ,' Kelsi wrote a new song but it isn't for us . If Troy and Gabriella sing it , it will turn into their own show instead of ours '

' Leave Troy to me , I'll take care of it '

' The song is incredible , Shar '

' Ryan '

Ryan hung up on his sister , turning around to find an indignant looking Kelsi staring at him, hurt mingling with the flash of anger in her eyes alerting him to the fact she must have overheard his conversation which was very, very bad.

' Kelsi , hi '

' That's it ? I was actually coming to thank you for the iced tea and now I find you, what, Ryan, spying on me for your sister ? Or did you plan this all on your own ? Be sweet to me so you could throw me off guard so that I could hand you over my latest song ? '

She had been in a good mood until she had found Ryan standing by the doorway , making no move to hide , scheming about her to his evil twin and Kelsi felt disheartened in that second as if she had been the fool all along . All of these stupid games is why she didn't date much .

Ryan dropped his phone , felt red rise to his face, embarrassed and ashamed all together .

' It isn't like that…' he tried then winced at the scowl Kelsi directed towards him ,' I mean, not exactly …..the Star Dazzle Award is complicated. I wasn't spying on you directly …..I'm messing this whole thing up because actually I just was coming to see you '

Kelsi crossed her arms across her chest, keeping her voice level and calm though she felt anything but those things . God, my judgment is horrible ! Letting herself be swayed by sea glass eyes and a silly , sweet gesture to put stars and hearts in my eyes .

' My songs are not available to you or your sister ,' answered Kelsi, coolly ,' you can save the lies and backpedaling for all those groupies that follow you two around because I don't want to hear it . You want to spend your whole summer at your sisters bidding and under her thumb , that is your prerogative .'

' I wont allow myself to be used by you, Ryan Evans , so you can just take all the charming smiles and the tea to another girl that isn't me because we're through here '

' I'm not , I wouldn't ….dammit, I'm sorry ! '

Unfortunatly , Ryan was talking to air as Kelsi had already left the building needing to walk off her feelings . She still had fifteen minutes before she started work and found herself poolside where Gabriella was refilling the towel bins and looking cute in her regulation red suit and light weight summer jacket . Her friend always appeared as if nothing ruffled her feathers.

' Hey Kelsi , I thought you were going to find Ryan '

Kelsi adjusted her frames on her bridge of her nose as she bit down on her lower lip .

She didn't want to be a part in the gossip but if she told Martha what had went down , the entire kitchen staff would know her business . It was bad enough that Kelsi was entertaining romantic thoughts about Ryan in the first place and now she was mortified .

' You could hold off on the violins, Gabi,' reassured Kelsi, a touch of bitterness in her tone ,' Ryan has his own agenda and I was just a pawn . That arrogant rat was spying on me ! He tried to deny it but I heard him ! It will be a cold day in hell before I write a song for Ryan Evans !

Gabriella tossed the towel in place then reached for Kelsi's arm, giving it a sympathetic squeeze .

' Not that I am surprised with the spying but I also think that maybe Ryan just does things without thinking about them first ,' suggested Gabriella , who had gotten to know Ryan a little better last year during math class . He wasn't as confident as he came across she had decided ,' he likes to please his sister, I think . You might give him another chance to explain and apologize'

' No,' dismissed Kelsi, fiddling with her long earring ,' it's better than I nip whatever this thing is in the bud before it even starts. Can you imagine me with Ryan in the first place ? '

Gabriella considered , carefully . Hadn't she had those very thoughts about herself and Troy last year ? It had been wondrous and confusing and painful but in the end , love won and she didn't regret it at all. She and Troy were blissfully happy together .

' I don't think it's so crazy, Kels, ' finished Gabriella ,' though it is a little bit crazy to end something that could be wonderful before its even had a chance to start . I truly believe that Ryan Evans is one of the good guys out there and those are rare'

Kelsi made disgruntled noises as she contemplated her friends advice . She knew that there was another side to Ryan , had seen it briefly a time or two, and waged a war with herself about her own attraction to the guy . Honestly , she was freaking losing her damn mind !

' Maybe but right now , Ryan is still the bully who doesn't care about me at all '


	5. Chapter 5

Kelsi was feeling restless and a little bored .

It was her one day off from work at Lava Springs which meant that she should be happy and doing handsprings if she even knew how to do them which she didn't but oddly enough she wasn't . Sleeping in had gotten her until 9 in the morning so she was well rested .

The house was quiet since her parents had went to work with only the hum of the air conditioner to keep her company as she dressed for the day. Most of her friends still worked today though Martha and Jason were scheduled to get off at one this afternoon but they had a tennis date so Kelsi wasn't meeting them until much later in the afternoon .

The musician considered cleaning out her closet or working on another song but Kelsi was afraid it wouldn't be any good given her out of sorts mood . She blamed it entirely on Ryan Evans for confusing her long enough for her to come to the realization that she might actually really be attracted to him, actually like him, only for him to revert back to form .

He hadn't even attempted to follow after her to atleast try to give her some sort of apology or explain though being a spying jerk was pretty cut and dried to Kelsi – still Ryan hadn't even bothered with her .

It wasn't as if Kelsi was searching for romance because honestly she wasn't but she also couldn't deny the tingles and the pings that she got when Ryan touched her hand – it had been a little scary but oh so thrilling .

The romantic inside of her wished for more of everything , wished for love , and all that entailed from the whirlwind of feelings and emotions to the heat and the passion. None of which she had felt for herself yet as she hadn't found that one guy for her , that wasn't meant to be , but still Kelsi loved to write about the power of love .

Her take on the feelings – not ripping of the lyrics of the great Huey Lewis .

Sighing at herself for following her wandering trail of thoughts, Kelsi went to her closet to throw on a red tee shirt dress that barely hit her knees pulling on a wide white belt to cinch the waist and a pair of red tennis shoes then adding a pinstriped cap at the last minute . It was funky and fun.

Perfect for her style .

Grabbing her oversized bag and car keys , the composer decided it was the time to hop in the car and see where it might take her . Too bad she had work in the morning or she would drive out to Roswell, grab lunch at that cool Crashdown Café, and maybe hit up the UFO museum to get her out of her weird mood .

Even though Kelsi had a romantic streak over brooding , dashing heroes of the past and powerful love stories , she also loved the whole crash of 1947 thing being somewhat of an afficinado though not quite the crazed alien conspirator . Martha loved to tease her about it constantly .

She contemplated dropping by the halfway house that her mother ran and see what was going on, maybe sit in on a few group chats, but with her wonky mood, that might not be the best idea that she ever contemplated . Kelsi could hardly offer up suggestions for someone else when she didn't even understand her own unsettling feelings at the moment .

Annnoyed with herself , Kelsi found herself driving into town, parking the car, and heading into Hubs , the local diner that was a throwback to Al's Diner on Happy Days, and one of the gangs hang outs . The air condition hit her as she breezed into the diner taking note that it was hardly packed given the early hour, a couple of freshman boys she recognized from East High sat at the counter finishing up their breakfast and trying to out lame one another with outlandish stories , a group of stylished dressed young women in the latest fashion sat at a table nursing their Diet Coke and making shopping plans , while a couple in their twenties consulted the jukebox .

Color Me Badd was currently crooning their old 90's hit from the jukebox making Kelsi blush at the seductive words of the song before sliding into an empty booth herself .

Hal, the owner of Hubs, spotted one of his favorite customers as he made a beeline for her table . He was a handsome man in his late thirties with curling blonde hair and a wide smile , the affable sort that got along with most everyone .

' Kelsi, good morning . So, how does the other half live ? '

Hal knew that Lava Springs country club had hired on a large number of young people as staff this summer cutting into his summer help here in the process .

The grapevine in town was small and kids liked to talk , especially to him .

' Pretty well with the being waited on hand and foot ,' answered Kelsi, with a little laugh ,' though I haven't moved past the piano so much '

' That's the breaks ' chuckled Hal, good naturally,' can I get you breakfast ?'

' Scrambled eggs, bacon, and a Earl Gray tea'

' Of course ' Hal dashed back into the kitchen with her order as Kelsi fiddled with the menu, glancing behind her ever so wistfully at the couple , as she tried to really listen to the words of the song that had replaced Color Me Badd . It was called Save the Best for Last and the lovely lyrics were the epitome of romantic so full of longing that it made her ache for it herself .

It was almost a pity that she and Jason hadn't worked out-except that it really wasn't as they had zero chemistry between them . Not a single tiny spark to boot but they turned out to be good friends . Which Kelsi was honestly okay with because Martha and Jason had that connection and away from the gossip and drama of East High, a romance between them had finally taken off . She couldn't have been more happier for them .

Who knew kitchen duty would bring Martha and Jason together ?

Chad and Taylor seemed to be doing well too and the musician could tell that being with funny , sometimes cocky jock, had lightened up the ever conservative Taylor for the better . As for Troy and Gabriella , well, they were still true love personified even if Sharpay was plotting to sink her hot pink claws into Troy .

Lost in her musings , Kelsi didn't hear the sound of the bell ringing over the door or notice when Ryan Evans strode into the diner and up to the counter where Hal's pretty wife, Dana , approached him , a pot of brewed coffee at the ready and a friendly smile .

' Good morning , Ryan , and what brings you away from your summer home this early in the morning and back into town ? '

' Mom needed some things from home so I volunteered to drive back and get them for her ,' Ryan slid onto the stool , leaning forward, slightly ,' I really , really don't need the coffee but , what the heck, hit me up '

Dana nodded in sympathy as she filled his cup. ' Sister problems ? '

Ryan took a drink, groaned when the coffee burned his tongue .' I just noticed , I mean, really noticed that my sister runs my life and up until now, I pretty much do whatever she wants me to do and it's made me a jerk. Toss in my ambition and I lose my mind and turn into more of a jerk and I don't know what the hell I am doing anymore …'

Dana patted his hand . The younger Evans had been coming into the diner alone now for a while , ordering the same thing , and brooding for an hour until Dana started conversation with Ryan , drawing him out . It wasn't long before Dana came to realize that under the ego , the cockiness, the wealth, Ryan was more than that and a lonely soul in his sisters shadow.

' Well, it's about time you figured things out ! That deserves a bagel '

' The New York kind with cream cheese '

Dana met her husband as he was coming out of the kitchen with Kelsi's food , jerked her head towards the counter and Ryan in a knowing way .

' Our young Gene Kelly here finally hit a breakthrough ,' declared Dana , green eyes twinkling mischeviously ,' and I see our shy girl is hiding again , honey, and they both came here .'

Hal shook his head, catching her drift .' Dana, we're a diner, not Dr. Ruth '

' It's a sign '

' It's a sign that my wife needs to stop watching Sleepless in Seattle and seeing signs where there are none ,' replied Hal, gently ,' which is why I am going to take this to Kelsi before the eggs get cold .'

' Spoil sport '

" This isn't the Peach Pit either ' called out Hal, making a beeline to serve the petite brunnette her breakfast,' here you go. I'll be out with your tea in a minute '

' Thanks , Hal ' smiled Kelsi as she reached for the salt , turning slightly then froze when they locked onto Ryan and the breath whooshed out of her , deflating ,' Drat !'

Ryan was the last person on Earth that Kelsi wanted to see on her day off and had been trying to work through how she could still continue doing her job while managing avoiding him but had come up with zilch . Oh, she knew it was on the immature side , probably a little ridiculous , but the least painful for her while she sorted through her feelings .

It was much easier with songs as they were always around when you needed them , they'd pick you up when you were down, and really, songs , words and lyrics were all a girl needed without the messiness of an real life relationship .

' Mr. Charming over there is making goopy eyes at you, Kelsi,' replied Hal, in a conspirator whisper ,' might be less painless for all involved if one of you joined the other before my wife takes the control from out of your hands '

Feeling as if he had done his duty, Hal left the table to go refill coffee cups, check on the rest of the customers, and play a tune that was less angst ridden than the current choice of 'I Was a Teenage Dirtbag ' in favor of some old school Journey .

While Kelsi sipped her herbal tea and tried not to be hyper aware of Ryan Evans watching her , the dancer stole another furitive glance at her as he gulped down the hot coffee, groaning when it burned his tongue , as he reached for the cold water to soothe .

Be a man , Evans .

He adjusted his hat, yanked at the collar of his green tee shirt , squared his shoulders, and took another drink of the rich coffee for the extra shot of courage he needed .

Boy, that coffee was strong .

Ryan really needed to stop stress drinking coffee or he'd be wound up for days on end .

Feeling like a big , fat coward and knowing that he wouldn't ever be able to face Kelsi again if he didn't apologize to her and try to clear the air between them , Ryan surged forward to approach her and felt her lift her gaze to his in question .

Kelsi chewed on her inside of her lower lip.' I don't need company, Ryan '

Ryan yanked off his hat, holding the bill in his hands as the words tumbled out of him.

' I am sorry, Kelsi, so very sorry . God, I know it seems like all I do is screw things up royally and apologize to you every time we meet but it's true . My head is all messed up and in a weird place right now which I know doesn't have a thing to do with you and my own sister is trying to knock me from the show so I think when I heard your new song, I just went a little insane '

Kelsi rested her arms on the table as she fixed him with a solemn look . ' My music isn't up for grabs for you or your sister to just take from me . How many times do I have to defend myself to you ? '

I get it , I mean, you don't need to explain again . I am damn sorry I presumed , well, what I did and I'm working on changing Sharpay's mind about the whole number …which is slightly difficult to do when I want to avoid her '

Kelsi found herself wavering as she could plainly see how much Ryan was wrestling with on a personal front but she didn't want to get involved or be involved with him .

' I, uh, thought maybe we could start over this time with ..ah, a date '

Kelsi pushed the glasses up on the bridge of her nose , blinked behind the frames, and tried to ignore the little twist in her belly from the invitation which she couldn't , wouldn't accept .

Hadn't she already decided once and for all that she wasn't getting involved with Ryan Evans ?

' Since I don't want things to be even more weird between us, I guess I will accept your apology this time around . As for the other thing …'

' A date '

' Yes, a date , but I mean, no , no, ' repeated Kelsi, trying to ignore her attraction to him and how he rattled her just by being near ,' I don't want to go out with you ..because in our case, I think it'd be bad messing with the status quo and all '

' Really , Kelsi ? ' challenged Ryan, leaning down to peer at her pretty face,' I didn't think you cared about the whole stupid popularity thing ? '

Kelsi straightend , her back up , her tone defensive .' I don't one way or the other but that isn't why I wont go out on a date with you , Ryan . I just don't trust you '

Ryan leaned down , lifted her hand to his lips, and brushed the lightest of a sweeping kiss across her fingertips rendering the musician completely dazed by the romantic gesture .

' Don't be so sure of that - I will win your trust back . Give me time '

Kelsi heart stumbled and stopped . She was very afraid that Ryan would do exactly that and she would be powerless to stop herself from believing him .

'


	6. Chapter 6

Freedom from work was glorious!

Though Martha and Jason didn't dislike their kitchen jobs at Lava Springs nearly as much as they had that first week of work, only working until one that afternoon made them quite the happy pair. After changing back into their normal clothes, Jason drove them back into town to the tennis courts near the park for a friendly game before meeting with Kelsi .

Although Jason was every bit the jock as much so as the rest of his friends, tennis wasn't his game but Martha insisted that it would be the fun. He thought that Martha was pretty great and enjoyed just spending time with her even if it meant being humiliated at tennis.

He was much better at badminton.

' Come on, Jase, ' called out Martha , her perky ponytail bopping along with her as she served the ball with gusto,' are you just going to let me trounce you ? '

Jason ducked as the ball landed behind him and he sent her a sheepish grin.

'Yeah, I think that's a good bet,' answered Jason, tugging on his ball cap,' I told you I'm really not into this game. Basketball is my game.'

'Then I'm just the girl to shake you up a bit, Cross 'teased Martha, lowering her eyes,' if that's okay with you.'

A wide, goofy grin spread across Jason's face. 'It's very okay with me, Martha '

He couldn't believe that he had wasted so much time during the school year wondering about Martha and if she could be interested in a simple guy like him. She was cute, funny, a really smart girl, and he didn't figure he had a shot with her .

Thank God for summer and Martha making the first move because Jason felt as if everything was suddenly like it should be between them. Romance came natural. They still might be brand new dating but they were good.

' You know , I am kind of glad we're stuck in the kitchen most of the time ,' decided Jason, leaning on his tennis racket ,' Danforth is about to lose his mind dealing with all of those demanding guests and Troy is like being sucked into waiting on Sharpay all of the time .'

Martha lowered her own racket, crossing the court to speak to her boyfriend.

' I hate to say it but Troy didn't look like it was killing him the other morning when he joined Sharpay and her Dad for breakfast ,' admitted Martha , who had been refilling the bread basket that day ,' Fulton didn't say a word about it either .'

'Mr. Evans seemed decent enough,' replied Jason, trying to put a positive spin on it ,' it's probably nothing like we're thinking '

Martha leaned across the net to kiss him, lightly. ' That's why I like you so much, Jason, but I'm afraid it is exactly what it looks like which is Sharpay trying to sink her claws into Troy'

Jason tugged on the bright fuchsia bandana that decorated her hair. 'Troy is crazy about Gabriella and he mostly ignores Sharpay's moves at school. He is just doing his job because the Evans pay us to work at the club '

Martha shook her head.' I hope your right but I don't think it looks good.'

Don't go mentioning that to Zeke ,' begged Jason , thinking of his good natured friend ,' Zeke is already kind of jealous of Troy being forced to spend time with Sharpay . Cuz you know, Zeke thought he'd have a chance to try to win her over this summer and all.'

'I feel bad for Zeke but he must have blinders on because Sharpay doesn't have a sweet, even nice bone in her body. That viper is never going to give him the time of day '

Jason lifted his shoulders then shrugged. 'Zeke's like a brother to me, I'm not going to crush his dream by being a crappy friend. If Sharpay decides to grow a heart this summer, there is the slightest possibility of her and Zeke maybe happening '

Zeke had encouraged him about giving dating a shot with Martha and that was turning out really good. Jason wasn't as confident as the rest of his buddies as far as dating went and didn't' often pick up on the obvious clues either.

He and Kelsi were a good example of that – last year he had asked her out on a date, they had went out, and discovered they had zero chemistry and nothing in common except the shy part so, they agreed to just stay friends . However he had always kind of liked Martha but Jason knew that girls had all sorts of crazy rules that made no sense and Martha was Kelsi's best friend so he hadn't done anything up until now.

Jason tugged off his cap, blinked at Martha in the bright sunlight, chewing on a thought.

'This…us….i mean, it isn't just like a summer fling. Right?

Martha's mouth pulled down in a puzzled look.' You think that I am the type of girl that just wants to have a fun, summer fling and go our separate ways when the summer is over? '

'Uh, no,' mustered Jason, thrown for a loop at the tone of her voice that sounded angry,' no to both. I didn't mean anything or that you or I would want that because I don't …. I don't even know why I said that. I'm stupid.'

Martha was a thinker which always served her well at school but in life, she sometimes overthought things too much. She weighed the possibility of being mad at him for even suggesting a fling in the first place reconsidered again because it came from Jason.

It was his boyish charm that attracted her and deep down she knew it had been a harmless question undoubtedly picked up from dumb boy locker room talk or something. It wasn't worth making it their first fight or risking their relationship over it either.

Martha walked briskly over to him, tennis forgotten, and draped her arms around his neck.

'How about we just be a couple and not sweat the small stuff '

As they sealed it with a long kiss, everything out faded into the black.

*****************************************Break******************************

Kelsi still hadn't been able to shake off her weird mood , her fingers still tingled from where Ryan Evans had kissed them, and she couldn't seem to concentrate on her music if she tried which annoyed her to no end . Music was her life and she lived and breathed it .

There were always music and lyrics playing around in her head but they were all jumbled up. After her breakfast at Hubs, Kelsi had wandered into the local thrift store perusing the aisles for hidden treasures but only finding a pair of bright yellow plastic dangly earrings for Martha and an ivory lace colored hat for herself. She had spent a whopping three dollars.

It still wasn't quite time to meet with her friends so the composer decided to check out the local Music store which wasn't busy this afternoon except for a group of young middle schoolers studying the piano sheet music and an older man testing out the electric guitars .

Glancing at the beautiful baby Grand in the corner then noticing the old school synthizer in the middle of the store, Kelsi couldn't resist the lure of it. Though it was much bigger than her own electric keyboard at home, there was something appealing about the bulky music machine.

Kelsi tossed her bag on the floor, turned on the keyboard, her fingers hovering over the keys, as she smoothed her lips in a thin line, contemplating a song to get the feel of it then she just knew. It was a song that her Mom sang over and over when she was trying to get through helping a lost teen down at the Halfway house or just feeling a little down.

It was a song that always made her feel better and since Kelsi couldn't put a name to her own feelings at the moment, it seemed to fit the bill perfect.

'Another turn, another choice to make '

Which one is the answer?

Which one should I take? '

'Sometimes I wonder if it's always been this way 'sang Ryan, from across the room,' come what may '

Surprised evident on her face, Kelsi continued playing, adding the next verse to the song as Ryan joined her on the bench,' Come what, I'll be waiting for it '

'I know the wind that brought it didn't mean me any harm '

Her lips curved, slightly. 'It won't really matter, it's up to me '

'Come what may '

Kelsi stopped playing turning slightly to look at him.' Are you following me, Ryan? I thought you'd be scurrying back to the country club …'

A slow smile crossed his handsome face as he shook his head. 'No, I, uh, needed to get my head together better before I went back to the club and my sister. I've kind of been just moping around town then I noticed you in the window and couldn't resist '

She folded her hands together.' Oh '

Kelsi gave him a nervous smile.' How do you know this song? It is a personal favorite of mine but it's not exactly something I figured anyone else would rock out too '

Ryan grinned at her, making her blush, prettily. ' My Mother had a crush on Danny Amatullo so she made me watch the whole Fame TV series ,' explained Ryan, hesitantly ,' I wanted to be a triple threat like Leroy and be as cool as Danny . '

He gave an embarrassed laugh as Ryan tugged off his hat. 'I however do not have his Italian charm obviously since you know, not Italian, and girls would rather date me for my money than for myself. I don't seem to be making much of a good impression on you either '

She hoped he couldn't see the flush on her cheeks brought on by his closeness and the compliment. Kelsi found herself weakening to his charms and her heart tugged a bit that he knew one of her favorites too. Maybe they did have something in common, after all.

Was she being fair to Ryan?

'I might have overreacted a little bit, Ryan,' admitted Kelsi, tentatively,' I want to believe that you aren't using me for your own manipulative reasons but you make it really difficult.'

' I deserved that but I want to change , Kelsi,' confessed Ryan , holding her gaze ,' I am trying because it's become very clear to me that I need to do my own thing . Be my own person and I can't be that guy if I let my sister pull my strings all of the time.'

Kelsi nodded.' It'd be nice not to argue with you every time we see one another '

'Could we try this again, Kelsi ? '

'I suppose third time is the charm …maybe '

She may be losing her mind but Ryan Evans had gotten under her skin somehow and Kelsi was intrigued enough to wonder how they might be if they were together. It certainly couldn't hurt to try to test out the waters and see for herself.

'We could maybe go to the matinée' suggested Ryan,' how do you feel about old movies? '

'I like them '

'High Society is playing downtown,' replied Ryan who loved the screwball romantic musicals of the past. He had been inspired by all the great dancers like Gene Kelly and Fred Astaire,' that's a classic. We could go see it together …..If you wanted to...With me '

'I would but could we see it another time? 'Stumbled Kelsi, 'I'm supposed to meet Martha and Jason today or it'd be fine. Unless you have to go back to your families club tonight?'

' Well I am supposed to take some things back to Mom so probably ' Ryan could have kicked himself for his poor timing but he knew he would be expected ,' or you know I have a copy of High Society on DVd, maybe we could watch it together one night after your shift ends '

'Sure '

Feeling his confidence rising, Ryan let out a happy sigh that things might be finally starting to go his way. He and Kelsi might have gotten off on really rocky ground but now it felt as if they have gotten past, well; the past and she agreed to go out on a date with him.

' Good ' declared Ryan as his phone blasted loudly in the semi quiet shop as he pulled the cell out of his pocket all the while sending Kelsi an embarrassed smile ,' Hello '

Derby's smooth voice trilled over the phone. 'Ryan, darling, is there a problem? You've been gone well over an hour and a half and I've just been informed I need to plan a soiree for your father's business associates tonight. Your sister is much too busy doing her own thing to be of help to me and would you be a dear , hurry back and give me a hand '

Ryan let out a groan at his moms request for help. Leave it to his father to make summer family time into a working summer to bring in more business but then he should know better than to expect anything different from the man. It also meant that his Mom would be working to make this soiree a class act all by herself without putting extra burden on the staff.

Derby had spent summers when she was younger working at a country club so she was very vocal and hands on when it came to running Lava Springs herself. She wouldn't have any qualms in about jumping in and arranging flowers either.

'Sorry, Mom, I was. I mean, I'm with Kelsi ,' stammered Ryan, nervous all of the sudden ,' I got distracted . You know, Mom, I bet Taylor would be just great at helping you get things ready and I'm sure Mr. Fulton could take over her duties while she helps you '

' Taylor has her hands full with Tilky Braden ,' explained Derby with a long suffering sigh ,' the woman is a menace but that young lady is handling her like a pro . I wouldn't dare deprive her of the massive tip she'll likely receive …I am sure you and I will be able to handle things just fine '

Ryan adored his mother and knew he couldn't say no, he wasn't that selfish.

Not to mention that he knew there was zero chance of Sharpay making any effort to help , not when she expected to lounge by the pool being waited on like a princess that she thought she was .

'I'll be back in thirty minutes '

'Thank you, Duckie '

Ryan hung up the phone and sent Kelsi a chagrined look.' Sorry about that but it was my Mom panicking because Dad sprung on her that he wants a fancy cocktail party for some of his business friends at Lava Springs for tonight. '

'You're going back to give your Mom a hand with it? Wouldn't it be easier if she just put the staff to work on the party '

'Oh, Mom will have the kitchen staff prepare a special menu for this but she won't drag the other workers in to help with this thing,' explained Ryan, knowingly,' I'll help my mother with the rest of the stuff '

'That is really sweet of you '

This time, Ryan colored. 'Yeah, well, it's my Mom 'he continued,' Uh, I'm really sorry I can't stick around, Kelsi, but I need to get back to the club '

'I understand. We'll talk later, Ryan '

He grazed his knuckles lightly across her cheek and heard her sigh.' Count on it '

As Ryan left the shop, Kelsi moved her hands over the keys, feeling the intensity that hung between them, bringing her back around to the song that connected them.

Come what may

I'll be waiting for it

I'll be okay

Kelsi rested her hands on the keyboard , a wistful sigh escaping her mouth ,' I think the wind brought me Ryan Evans '


	7. Chapter 7

The air conditioned family den of the Cox house had beckoned Kelsi to join her friends there for the evening rather than the original plan of meeting at the mall to hang out in the food court then window shopping . It was an impromptu party of sorts as Zeke had gotten out of work fairly early and Jason suggested that he join them for watching movies.

Zeke's day had been upsetting for the baker and he was now regaling his friends with what had sent him into his current mode. He was a pretty positive guy but right now he was anything but happy goes lucky.

It sucked big time.

' I made chocolate chip muffins special for Sharpay this morning ,' groaned a distraught Zeke , as Martha handed him a bowl of popcorn ,' Delivered them to her table this morning myself and do you know what she did ? '

Jason accepted the soda from his girlfriend then gave his pal a patient smile. Zeke had been a bit loud and on edge over the phone which wasn't norm for his friend which meant that something was going on and it wasn't good. Figured it was about Sharpay.

'She gave you a kiss? '

Zeke made a face, tossed a handful of popcorn in the air then caught it in the bowl as his shoulders fell as if in defeat. Man, it was hard to process.

'She pulled Troy over to her table so he could have breakfast with her,' finished up Zeke, feeling as if Bolton had betrayed him,' our captain didn't dodge her but dug right into those muffins. They shared muffins "

Kelsi reached over to touch his hand in sympathy.' I'm really sorry, Zeke, but maybe it's for the best. I mean we all know Sharpay is a diva at school but she isn't any nicer at the club either.'

Kelsi knew that she couldn't just duck and hide from the mean girl either and fully expected to be ordered to become Sharpay's personal pianist as needed at the club. Despite all of her bravado with Ryan, she knew it wasn't as simple as her turning down the request.

It would be considered part of her job which she was getting paid for , of course.

Zeke tugged a pillow off the couch, wrapping his arms around it in sheer frustration.

'Thanks, Kelsi, but that doesn't change how I feel about her,' explained a determined Zeke, trying to get his mojo fired up again,' I know you all think I'm nuts but I see this other side of Sharpay , glimpses of this sweet girl that I know is there . This whole thing is hard '

Jason took the popcorn from him.' Troy really had breakfast with her?'

Zeke glowered at him.' I served them so yeah, they shared a meal '

Martha shared a worried look with Kelsi .' Does Gabriella know about their breakfast interlude?'

Troy and Gabriella was the steadiest couple at East High and the math genius very trusted of people especially her boyfriend. Troy was one of the good guys but it was a proven fact, the guy made horrible decisions, reacting first before thinking things through.

Zeke made a disgruntled sound.' Taylor saw them when she was giving a morning tour of the club to some new potential guests so going out on a limb here , Gabi knows now '

Martha sighed deliberating on whether this was worthy of girl talk with Gabriella or just more fodder for gossip. It really wasn't any of her business yet it was curious. Usually Troy ran from Sharpay 's attention not join her for a cozy breakfast so that was strange .

As if sensing her best friend's train of thought, Kelsi gave her a knowing look.' I don't think we should meddle in whatever is or isn't going on with Troy and Sharpay one way or the other. Come on, you guys, we all know how devoted to Gabriella that Troy is '

' Kelsi is right but the whole thing is weird ' contributed Jason , looking up from the titles of Martha's DVD picks in front of him on the floor ,' Martha , all of these movies are like from the 1980's '

Pretty in Pink, Footloose, and The Breakfast Club were three classics in her book.

'These are awesome movies '

Martha looked expectantly at her best friend waiting for her to help her out in defense of her all-time favorite choice of movies but a glance at Kelsi who wore a far off look had her puzzling. Given her friend could be quiet and revert back to her natural shyness at times but she had a niggling feeling that it was something more than just that.

' Kelsi, how is it like where you are at ? '

Kelsi gave a self-deprecating little smile.' Sorry. Interesting day is all '

She was still digesting the fact that she had agreed to go on a date with Ryan Evans. Kelsi wasn't trying to change her mind about it or him though a hundred reasons why she should played a litany in her head but the composer tamped it down.

Ryan really was charming and it struck her as cute how he blundered about when he got flustered over things and oh boy, she liked him.

Martha arched a perfect brow.' Oh really and what was so interesting? Did you compose a new rock number for a Broadway play?'

'I wish,' managed Kelsi, under her breath,' Um, I sort of had a couple of interesting run ins with Ryan Evans this morning.' She paused again , mulling over how much she wanted to share with Martha and the guys ,' Interesting but not wildly romantic in the sense though the thing is that Ryan asked me out on a date and I said yes '

Jason considered this thoughtfully before responding as he had many of the same classes with the dude last semester. They weren't buds or anything but he always kind of got the impression that the younger Evans was mostly misunderstood.

Jason could relate because so was he – he knew there were those that thought he was just a dumb jock when he just a little slow on the studying. Ryan was seen as the brother hanging onto his sisters coattails so to speak so most people didn't give him the benefit either.

'Ryan isn't so bad,' contributed Jason,' I bet you and he have a lot in common, Kelsi '

Kelsi blushed as she tried to pull her short curls down to her shoulders.' I don't know about that or if Ryan just caught me at a weak moment. It may be nothing ….'

Martha bit her tongue knowing the 'I told you so' remark would not set well with her friend when it was quite obvious that Kelsi was nervous about liking Ryan in the first place , she figured the sparks had been just simmering between the composer and the dancer waiting for the right time for a romance .

Wasn't that fitting?

'Don't let Fulton know about your thing with Ryan Evans,' warned Zeke, trying to be diplomatic,' unless your name is Troy Bolton, the boss man is watching us like a dang hawk looking for reasons to can us. Chad and Taylor got a lecture on their break the other day because they were holding hands on the grounds …..And he's already written up Gabi'

If Zeke was jealous and slightly bitter, Zeke was trying to deal with it the best that he could and he really didn't want Kelsi to get fired because of a stupid crush on Ryan Evans.

Kelsi's stomach did somersaults as a result of his subtle warning. 'You don't think I should go out with Ryan at all, Zeke?'

Zeke shrugged.' I don't know, I mean, I can't tell you who you should go out with , Kelsi , but I did hear from Cook that Ryan dates a lot of the members daughters during the summer . I wouldn't have thought Ryan to have any game with the ladies but we only really see him and his ego at school …'

This time Martha sputtered a laugh as she glared at Zeke, who was clearly taking his own frustration with Sharpay out on Kelsi unfairly. The dude just needed to stop.

' Zeke, shut up,' said Martha, not unkindly ,' There is no way that I would believe in a million years that Ryan Evans is some kind of playboy with the girls . He isn't that smooth …'

Zeke opened his palms spread them wide as if saying that was what he had heard.

'Okay so even Dansforth has more game than Ryan,' agreed Zeke,' I was trying to look out for Kelsi , wouldn't want her to get hurt by a jerk .'

Jason handed Martha a disk, added his two cents into the conversation.' I think Chad and Taylor have settled into being a couple better now '

Kelsi wished that she had never brought up the topic of Ryan at all.

' Thanks, guys, but it's just one date with Ryan ,' reassured Kelsi , lightly ,' we're not going steady or getting married or anything , I'll be alright .'

'There wouldn't be anything wrong if you did decide to go steady with Ryan '

'Just put on the movie, Martha '

The group settled into comfortable silence to watch Pretty in Pink though Kelsi couldn't help but compare the romance between Andie and Blaine to the possibility of her and Ryan making her all the more confused. Ryan was hardly the uptight snob and she wasn't from the wrong side of the tracks but it added to her growing anxiety.

*******************************Break**************************************

While life went on par usual at Lava Springs, Ryan assisted his mother with her last minute prep for the spur of the moment dinner for Vance's visiting guests, as she spoke with Mr. Fulton about arranging for table and chairs to be placed outside of their family wing this evening.

Ryan consulted his mother's list including bringing in extra help for double the pay this evening and noted a scrawl about entertainment and the availability of Kelsi and his heart turned over in his chest. He knew she had plans with her friends tonight.

' I've arranged to have a grill brought in for tonight ,' replied Derby, hands on her hips as she surveyed the family suite with a critical eye,' it will be more efficient if we throw together a simple meal on the grill , make it less stuffy .'

'Burgers?'

'Oh no, dear, you know your Father doesn't like barbecue fare,' said Derby, pushing a blonde strand of hair behind her ear,' I thought grilled steak and salmon, grilled asparagus, and a nice salad '

' These are all Dads friends on the board with him at U of A,' noted Ryan , suspiciously ,' I didn't think that he did business with them or is this to help my sister help Troy Bolton , Mom ?'

Derby let out a weary sigh.' Your sister seems to genuinely care about Troy,' answered his mother, carefully,' He's such a nice young man and your father just wants to help …..It's actually rather surprising.'

Ryan shook his head and handed her back the clipboard. Of course, Dad was all about helping Sharpay get exactly what or who she wanted and he shouldn't be surprised by it. After all, his sister was Daddy's Girl and always would be.

'Troy has a girlfriend, Mom, and I'm surprised that you would encourage Sharpay to go after a guys who is taken '

Derby was taken aback by her son's remark. 'Ryan! What has gotten into you, young man? I expect attitude from your sister but not from you …'

Ryan removed his hat, sighed again, and looked back up at her, ashamed.' Sorry, Mom, I didn't mean to …..I think I am just sick and tired of Sharpay always getting everything her way '

And not giving a damn about me but he didn't vocalize that because Ryan knew his parents loved him too but it was as if was seeing his life in a new perspective and waking him from it.

'I admit I find Troy to be a nice boy and he might be good for your sister but I certainly wouldn't be encouraging such a thing. It is refreshing that your father wants to help start Troy's college career '

'I know, Mom,' Ryan kissed her cheek,' do I really need to be present for this thing tonight? I mean, I really don't know sports all that well and it's not as if they want to sign me or anything.'

'Well, I suppose not '

'Ryan, there you are!' Sharpay burst out of the house looking fresh and goergous in white capris and a flowy turquoise camisole top,' are you trying to back out of tonights dinner party? Why would you do something like that to me? '

Ryan narrowed his blue eyes suspiciously at her.' You don't need me here '

'Oh don't be such a big baby, Ryan, 'scolded Sharpay, tugging on his arm,' Troy needs somebody familiar obviously besides me tonight and that would be you. I've even talked to the girls and Alicia has agreed to ignore your stupid behavior and be your date tonight.'

Ryan's blue eyes challenged hers.' I don't want to go out with Alicia – she bores me to death! I don't need for you to fix me up, Sis, so you can tell your friend to forget it '

Derby looked from her son to daughter decided it might be for the best if they handled this on their own without her interference. It really looked as if this was the summer that Ryan was striking out on his own terms and she couldn't be happier.

' I am just going to speak with Taylor ,' Derby turned on her heel heading towards the main entrance of the country club ,' Try not to get blood shed on the cement , please '

Sharpay slapped a hand across her brother's chest, very lightly. 'I know that you are still pissed at me because of the show but get a grip and do as I say. Alicia is pretty hot and I am doing you a favor here so you just show up tonight and make idle chit chat with Troy for me '

Ryan batted her hand away, annoyed by her audacity. 'You all but kicked me out of the show so why should I help you? '

Sharpay couldn't believe they were still fighting about this matter! She thought they had settled the whole issue days ago and it galled her that Ryan was being so damn stubborn daring to question and challenge her.

'We're family '

Ryan snorted.' I am not helping you manipulate Troy Bolton, Sis '

Sharpay looked offended by his suggestion but masked it quickly.' It's not manipulating, brother dear, if Troy is interested in me. You don't see him turning down my attention? As for Alicia, give the girl a chance, Ry'

'I just asked Kelsi out on a date so the last thing I need is for you to interfere by throwing your vapid friend at me '

'I am shocked that Kelsi gave you the time of day! Fine, whatever, I don't care if you do your own thing,' tossed out Sharpay, ignoring the shaft of hurt by his refusal to help her,' you stay out of my way , Ryan, and I will stay out of yours '

'Gladly, sis '

Ryan was only too happy to walk away .


	8. Chapter 8

There was a sort of jittery , excited feeling surrounding Kelsi now that she had acknowledged that she had feelings for Ryan , as well as an anxiousness to see him now that a date had been asked, making her pre-occupied as she clocked into work in the kitchen behind Troy and Gabriella . Zeke hollered a hello as he tied on an apron to help on the front lines in the kitchen prep this morning while Martha and Jason were hard at work filling a cart of breakfast items to ready for the new breakfast buffet. It was a busy morning already and it wasn't even 8 a.m.

' Good morning ,' called out Gabriella, looking fresh and lovely in a blue sundress and holding onto her boyfriend's hand ,' oh, it smells delicious in here '

'Want to share breakfast before work? ' implored Troy, oblivious to the dirty look Zeke directed his way as he clanged the pan down on the stovetop ,' I bet we could get some chocolate chip pancakes '

Gabriella hesitated darting a glance towards the time clock.' Tempting , Troy, but I really need to get changed ,' said a disappointed Gabriella,' I have a water aerobics class to teach in about a half hour and I really need to get out to the pool .'

Troy bent to drop a quick kiss on her lips.' Lunch then '

'I have a late lunch today 'reminded Gabriella,' come on, walk me to the locker room '

'See you all later '

As the couple exited the kitchen, Kelsi sidled over to Zeke, putting a hand on his shoulder in comfort. She could tell by the grim set on his mouth that he was battling some of his own inner demons and not taking a swipe at Troy must have taken restraint.

'Right, Captain, cause Zeke will serve all '

Jason sent his best friend a sympathetic look. 'Cut him some slack, man, he didn't say anything bad to you or Gabriella '

'I don't know …..'

'They seem normal,' reassured Kelsi,' I am sure Troy was just being nice to Sharpay the other day, Zeke. Troy does probably just not want to upset Mr. and Mrs. Evans since they have been taking an intrest in him. It wouldn't look good if he was rude to their daughter '

'I suppose so,' said Zeke,' you want breakfast this morning, Kels? I have to get the griddle going for a couple hundred pancakes as it is so I can fix you right up'

'Maybe just some juice and chocolate pudding 'She had a weakness for chocolate and the homemade chocolate pudding here was excellent. It wasn't out of the box and so yummy. She would be glued to the piano for hours before her first break and the chocolate would give her the extra energy.

Martha handed her a juice glass that Jason poured for her from the pitcher . 'So do you have plans with Ryan today? Did he call you last night?'

Kelsi took a sip of juice averting her gaze to hide the blush staining her cheeks.' In case you forgot I am working today, Martha, and no, Ryan didn't call. I didn't expect him too. Nothing was really set in stone but I am sure I will see him here eventually '

She refused to be the type of girl who waited by the phone pining away for a guy to call her that may or may not happen. It would be better talking to Ryan in person anyway and Kelsi was much better one on one.

She accepted the pudding and spoon then sat down at one of the prep areas to eat her breakfast and work on a new song that had been playing around in her mind lately. It was a playful song, a back and forth duet that was all heart.

All around her was the clatter of pans as the staff and her friends prepared for the morning breakfast rush occasionally conversation would drift from the menu to the latest movie playing at the theatre back in town followed by Jason bemoaning the fact that he chose to work rather than play on a traveling baseball team this summer.

'Sharpay may be meaner than a snake but her Mom is awesome,' Chad came into the kitchen with Taylor by his side, an envelope in his hand,' I worked two extra hours last night manning a grill and pouring lemonade and she leaves me a thank you note and a fifty dollar tip this morning which makes up for the caddying hell that family put me through '

Taylor smoothed a stray dark strand of hair that threatened to escape from her orange satin headband as she perused her schedule for the afternoon then slid a warm smile to her rambling boyfriend. Chad got so excitable sometimes but he was cute.

'I admit that Mr. Fulton can be downright scary most days,' replied Taylor looking lovely and efficient in a tailored looking white and orange belted maxi dress and white flats to complete the picture ,' but I have nothing but respect for Mrs. Evans , honey . That woman may dress in designer fashion but she works much more so here than smoozhing with the members here or l lounging in the spa '

' How can a nice woman like that have the Evil twins ' mocked Chad as Taylor smacked his arm in a warning ,' Tay! What was that for? You know that it's true …'

Taylor shot him a warning look. 'Be nice. I admit that Sharpay can be manipulative and a bit much but Ryan hasn't done any of those things '

'No but he does his sisters bidding '

' People can change, Chad , ' brought up Kelsi, surprised to be speaking up in Ryan's defense ,' I mean , take me for example , we have all gone to school together since we were little but I don't think none of you ever really tried to be my friend until just last year . I think you should give Ryan a chance like you did me '

Kelsi had always been content being alone in a crowd, as a musician it hadn't bothered her all that much, and Martha had always been her best friend but it had been nice when her world expanded and she found herself with real friends, a part of a group.

'Sorry about that, Kels,' Chad sent her a friendly smile,' but since when did you get on the Ryan Evans bandwagon? I thought you found him to be like a rodent '

'Probably since she and Ryan bonded over a song and he asked her out on a date 'chimed in Martha, unable to resist enlightening the others on this new happening in their group.

Kelsi sighed and bent her head in dismay. 'It's nothing '

Taylor wouldn't hear of it, placed her clipboard on the counter, and jostled her quiet friend.

'Is this true? Because every time I happen to spot you with Ryan, I believe that you are biting his head off like some vicious praying mantis, Kelsi '

Ryan and Kelsi were both passionate artists so this made a whole lot of sense for them to be attracted to each other. Taylor had always sort of thought that Ryan had a little crush on Gabi but him being interested in Kelsi knocked that idea away and she couldn't have been anymore happier about the whole matter .

' Ryan and I had to clear the air , Taylor, and we have done that,' explained Kelsi, simplifying the matter before her friends made it into some huge affair of the heart ,' he did ask me out but that is it . I literally have nothing new to tell you '

'Well it's high time you got away from behind the piano and dated,' said Taylor, in her firm and blunt manner. She didn't mince words,' Ryan is pretty charming even if he is horrible at math '

'I can fix you up with a jock; Kels 'contributed Chad, reaching for his apron.

'She likes Ryan, Chad 'volunteered Chase, helpfully.

Chad scowled,' you can do better, Kelsi, is all I am saying '

'Thanks for the advice, guys,' Kelsi took her empty glass and dish to the sink to rinse out,' but there hasn't even been a date yet. Now I've got to get into the dining room and play some boring elevator music for the guests so I will talk to you all later '

Martha and Taylor shared a knowing female look.' She really, really likes Ryan '

**********************************Break***************************************

Kelsi people watched as her hands moved skillfully across the keys of the piano in a medley of songs from Air Supply to keep the tone light while the late rising guests helped themselves to the large breakfast bar while Mr. Fulton did a walk around to make sure all was in order. She couldn't help but notice that when Ryan stepped into the dining room, hands stuffed into the pockets of khaki cargo pants and a turquoise button down shirt, a fedora completed his outfit.

She thought he looked like a stylish Indiana Jones or the adventurer from that old Kings Solomon's Mine movie. Either look Kelsi decided was appealing on him.

Ryan looked up, noticed her immediately, a lopsided smile crossing his face as he started over towards her before a sunny blonde dressed in an expensive pink sundress stopped him flashing her long eyelashes at him then gave him a coy smile.

'Ryan! Ryan Evans, don't you dare walk on by me '

Ryan groaned, looking furtively around for his sister or Jackie or anyone he could use to deflect Alicia's attention this morning. Unfortunately, they weren't around and he doubted Mrs. Bagwell who was dining nearby would volunteer to help him so he was on his own.

'Morning Alicia'

While Ryan was forced to listen to girls hapless chatter and hoping to make an escape quickly to speak with Kelsi, the musician studied them , keenly aware that with their not a hair out of place looks , the stylish outfits, they would have been a stunning , perfect couple .

Kelsi switched from the breezy love songs to some intense Dave Matthews as she tried to ignore the annoying, silly feeling in her gut that certainly couldn't be jealousy simply because Ryan was flirting with the gorgeous twit that was Alicia McBain .

Or was it the other way around?

Alicia was forever a Sharpayette riding on her popularity with her perfect everything though the girl was as vapid and shallow as could be. Kelsi had the misfortune of being asked to tutor Alicia in French class last semester which had made the composer want to scream in utter frustration, she had been forced to listen to insult upon insult from the twit who expected her to do the work for her. Obviously the girl had taken heart on how to be mean from Sharpay still Kelsi was bummed that Ryan seemed awfully chipper talking to the blonde.

Crash into you 'murmured Kelsi, under her breath,' yeah, right '

For not being interested into Alicia, Ryan was acting the opposite of that which made Kelsi feel quite small for believing him earlier. She shouldn't let herself be swayed by all of that charm, that devilish look in his sea blue eyes that disarmed her into believing his claims that he actually liked her. Ryan Evans was obviously a rake like in the brooding gothic romances she liked to read or maybe she had been reading too many 0f them lately.

Ryan Evans was no Mr. Darcy that was for sure!

She certainly couldn't compete with the likes of gorgeous Alicia nor did she want to be some sort of pawn in this summer game of love.

While Kelsi was silently lecturing herself out of going out on a date with Ryan, he finally escaped Alicia and walked briskly over to slide onto the bench beside her, startling her.

'Good morning '

Kelsi forced herself to meet his gaze and managed a cool smile.' Morning '

'Mom made the party a rousing success and impressed all of Dad's business friends,' Ryan brushed his shoulder against hers and felt Kelsi tense up beside him,' but I was bored. I think it wouldn't have been as boring if you had been there with me ...'

Kelsi moved easily into another angst ridden tune as she tried to remain aloof. 'Well, you didn't invite me to the party so I can't help you there , Ryan ,' says Kelsi, almost glib,' maybe you should have invited Alicia , I bet she would have been delighted to be your date.'

Ryan searched her face, confused by her defensive tone this morning.' Am I missing something, Kelsi ? Are you feeling alright? You're not acting yourself this morning and I feel like you're mad at me again '

Kelsi released the breath that she hadn't been aware that she was holding and tried to get back on track. She didn't even know what Ryan talked about with Alicia and she was probably being stupid and completely irrational for no good reason.

What on Earth was wrong with her?

Gah! Why was she so suddenly sensitive and ridiculous about Ryan? It was crazy.

Kelsi shook her head as she gave him a thin smile.' I'm good,' assured Kelsi, sliding into a smooth jazz piece effortlessly,' I was just surprised to see you talking with Alicia but I shouldn't be since she runs around with your sister.'

Ryan made a face of disdain. 'That girl plays games and I won't but she cornered me before I could escape her nefarious clutches. You could have rescued me, Kelsi, and be my hero '

Her brows narrowed as a tiny smile curved around the corners of her mouth. 'The great Ryan Evans needs rescued? You're so confident all of the time, Ryan, I never would have thought of you to even ask for help '

Ryan placed his hand on her wrist feeling the pulse there as her eyes lit up with warmth from his touch. There was no denying that there was clearly magic when they touched and he didn't know why she was suddenly running scared. It had only been a day since he had asked her out on an actually date and they hadn't seen each other since so he knew he hadn't done anything.

' My confidence doesn't extend to man eating shallow girls who have claws and take lessons from my sister ,' said Ryan in a conspirator whisper as if hiding ,' so I was thinking a lot about our date . I thought maybe we could have a picnic on the first tee on the golf course because the view is really pretty there and then going back to my family's suite to watch a movie together.'

Picnics were always the epitome of romance and he figured he could put together something sort of fancy and French since Ryan knew that Kelsi loved everything associated with the country. A loaf of fancy bread, some cheese, fruit, sparkling cider, and he could really do it up.

'You mean like the kind of picnic Troy and Gabi got in trouble for having on the course?'

Gabriella had been mortified to having been caught and written up for an impromptu picnic on the green with her boyfriend by the stiff lipped Mr. Fulton while Troy had been incensed about the entire incident. Naturally everyone on the staff had all heard about it.

'No, not like that,' insisted Ryan, cursing himself for not remembering that Troy and Gabriella were always doing romantic picnics. It was like the jocks tried and true staple romantic mood but he hadn't figured that Kelsi would compare it,' I was thinking more of an evening picnic after your shift ended. I'm not much of a cook like Zeke but I can do better than peanut butter and jelly sandwiches...what do you say, Kelsi ?'

' I admit I am intrigued by a nighttime picnic , Ryan, but I spend all day and a good portion of my evening working here so not really wanting to spend more time here '

There was a tiny, niggling ball of doubt inside of her that wanted his attention for her to wan while her heart trembled at the prospect of them going out together .She had been content to hang out with just Jason last year because of the safety of their friendship but there was much more than only friendship on the line between her and Ryan which scared her if she was being honest with herself .

'Okay I understand that,' Ryan grew thoughtful, turning an idea around in his head,' what time do you get off work tomorrow night? '

Ryan wanted to be original, but wanted their first date to be romantic and memorable so he could talk her into that second date. An idea was already beginning to form in his mind, he just needed to turn it around a little while, and then make some phone calls.

'I get a break from the supper crowd tomorrow night so I'm off at five 'mumbled Kelsi as Mr. Fulton had been worried about her hours therefor he would be testing out piped in music in the evening as a test of some sort for the club .

'Great, 'beamed Ryan, squeezing her fingers, affectionately,' how about we meet up by the pool after you get changed? Leave the date planning all up to me '

Kelsi hesitated before giving him a shy smile. 'Sounds good to me '

She didn't know what might happen on their date or what tomorrow would bring only that the butterflies were dancing a full on cha cha inside of her with fear and anticipation .


	9. Chapter 9

Ryan needed help pulling off the perfect first date.

After much careful deliberating which including tossing out half a dozen lame ideas, Ryan went back to his original idea. Kelsi wasn't like other girls and he wanted to show her that he paid attention to her and knew or at least had ideas of what she liked or didn't like. He had arranged for the first part of the date without any hitch at all but now he needed some help from the kitchen staff to put it all together for him.

The quickest route would have been to let Mr. Fulton arrange it all for him but that felt mainly lazy and not really making the effort himself. He didn't want to take the lazy way out. Squaring his shoulders and hitching in a breath, Ryan strolled into the kitchen where only a handful of the staff were finishing up with the nightly wipe down and cleaning while Zeke got a head start on preparing pastries for the morning breakfast rush.

Removing his hands from the pockets of his shorts then adjusting his fedora on his head, the dancer made his way over to the large table where Zeke was working rolling out dough, a look of deep concentration on his face, as he studied the thinness of the dough.

'Hey '

Zeke straightened as he gave him a slight nod. 'Ryan, what brings you in here? Room service because technically this kitchen is closed unless you want leftovers …I'm kind of busy working on the fine art of the pastry

'No, I wouldn't bother you for a snack,' replied Ryan, hesitating,' I can help myself for that but I do actually...that is I was hoping you could help me out with something special for tomorrow evening '

Zeke narrowed his eyes. 'For your date with Kelsi '

'You know about that, eh,' replied Ryan, feeling as if Zeke was somehow judging him and he was coming up short. He wasn't all that sure he liked how that felt but put it aside,' it's our first date so I really want to do it right. Originally we were going to see an old movie together but I had to help my Mother instead so I really want to do this date right by Kelsi '

'We all know about it,' told Zeke, not unkindly,' was it supposed to be some sort of secret? Kelsi has only mentioned it a half a dozen times already so pretty sure that she is nervous about this date .'

Zeke suddenly felt protective of his friend and wanted to let Ryan know the score. He didn't figure Ryan had much game with the girls but he had the charm thing going for him which meant Kelsi could get hurt. He didn't know if an Evans could be trusted.

Or maybe he was just projecting his own hurt by Sharpay onto this new Ryan and Kelsi thing that was happening in front of their own faces, it stung.

' No, no secret ,' Ryan shrugged his shoulders then glanced furtively as if expecting his sister to be spying on him this late at night ,' I'm planning a romantic night picnic for us and was hoping you could help me put together a meal for us . I was thinking very American in Paris because I know how much Kelsi is into all that French stuff ….'

One of the perks of having lockers side by side was that Ryan often observed Kelsi talking to the girls which gave him some pretty good insight into her. He also knew she was the star pupil in French class and loved everything from the language to the delicate French cuisine.

He figured it would be too over the top to fly her to Paris for a date, not to mention that his Dad would probably shoot that idea down immediately. On the other hand, Kelsi might think that he was showing off his wealth and not be impressed at all therefor squashing the thought of ever going out with him ever again . Ryan sure as hell didn't want that to happen either.

'An American in Paris? Dude, I don't know what that is but you don't think you can throw together picnic foods by yourself because that is pathetic '

Ryan threw up his hands in the air and let out his own disgusted sound of his own. ' I didn't think fancy bread and cheese alone would impress her and I can't do something lame like peanut butter and jelly or Kelsi will think I'm borrowing the damn idea from Troy Bolton . '

Zeke rolled his eyes upwards at the mention of Troy. 'Bolton isn't the damn king of romance or anything. Kelsi likes strawberries by the way …if you didn't already know that.'

' I didn't but thanks ,' replied Ryan, rubbing his hands together ,' Look I already got some sparkling French soda , a baguette and cheese is easy enough , but I was hoping you could maybe make something special , Zeke . I, uh, I could pay you for your time and the extra work …like a caterer '

Zeke considered. He liked the idea of being a caterer even if he wasn't sure how he felt about Ryan's interest in Kelsi but figured it wasn't his place to decide one way or the other. Still Kelsi was his friend and he wanted to look out for her.

'Can I ask you something, Evans, and you'll be cool with me about it? '

'Sure,' answered Ryan, leaning against the counter casually and putting an elbow in some flour that had gotten away from the cutting board,' shoot '

'You having a thing with any of those little hotties that hangs with your sister? I mean, I know you have a few groupies ,' Zeke made a face at the words coming out of his mouth but hell, what else would you call the types that fawned all over the theatre twins ,' and it is the summer , your folks own this place, so do you take advantage of that fact or not ? '

Ryan didn't know if he should be pissed off or flattered by the question. 'No, I am not having a thing with any of them. Alicia and I went out a few times before but there was nothing there at all and that is all there is to that. My God, does everyone think I am such a jerk? '

He noticed the flour, lifted his arm, and wiped it off on a nearby towel.' My own sister thinks I am nothing but her personal lap dog, Alicia thought I was some magical damn key to Sharpay's inner circle and that I would buy her riches or something, and because I just kind of follow the lead, you think …..And Kelsi thought it too. I am not my sister, I am me! '

It really ticked him off and Ryan knew that he was just going to work harder to be a different kind of guy, one who was his own man, with his own thoughts and feelings and to hell, with bowing down to his sister. If there was a twinge of disloyalty, he pushed it away.

Zeke tossed his chef's hat aside then studied Ryan. He looked as if he was wrestling with his own inner demons and the baker couldn't detect malice in the dancers tone of voice, Ryan sounded real to him. He trusted his instinct.

'You kind of make it easy for us to go there, man,' admitted Zeke, crossing his arms over his chest,' I don't want to think you're the worse either. It's hard to when I see your sister all over Troy as if they are the next big thing and now you're trying to sweet talk Kelsi ….it's a lot '

'I genuinely care about Kelsi ,' swore Ryan , meeting and holding the bakers gaze ,' I'm not lying or playing stupid games . I don't understand what Sharpay is doing with Troy, I know that you like her, Zeke, and I am truly sorry if she is causing you any pain '

Zeke gripped the rolling pin tighter in his hands resisting the urge to toss it across the kitchen. He wasn't one of those high strung chefs like on those cooking shows and he didn't want to start acting like one now. Besides this was a primo dream job and Zeke didn't want to risk it.

'Yeah, it sucks,' acknowledged Zeke, taking a chance in confiding in Ryan,' I just know that deep down there is this other sweet side to your sister, not just the diva that she shows everyone on a daily basis. I was hoping Sharpay and I would move past two word sentences this summer ….i shouldn't have taken that out on you .'

Ryan clamped a hand on his shoulder in sympathy.' It's deep down, Zeke and right now Sharpay doesn't care about me or you or anything but being the other half a couple with Troy.'

'Gabriella doesn't seem too threatened about the whole thing but it's bugging the hell out of me, man '

Ryan rubbed his chin, contemplating.' Since I really don't have any sort of track record with the ladies, I don't know if you want to listen to me at all, Zeke, but keep getting in Shar's face and make her see you. Sharpay isn't as blind as she pretends to be about things.'

'You aren't just telling me that to get me to help you with your date with Kelsi '

' No,' stated Ryan , deciding not to be offended by the question,' if you don't want to help me, I'll just come up with the rest of the menu by myself or I could have our picnic basket put together by the chefs at the French restaurant back in town ….'

Zeke shook his head.' That's overkill , Ryan ,' decided Zeke , making up his mind to help the dude out ,' If you stick around until I get these Danish in the oven, you can help me make a fresh strawberry mousse that way you can tell Kelsi that you made it for her .'

A wide grin spread across Ryan's face in gratitude. 'That is great. Thanks a lot, Zeke.'

' Roll up those sleeves, Ryan, ' tossed back Zeke, with a wide grin on his handsome face,' I'm helping you out here , not going to make the mousse for you myself because that would be cheating .'

Dutifully, Ryan did as he was told.' I'm not completely helpless in the kitchen, I passed home ec '

Zeke snorted,' you're not so bad, Evans '

***********************************Summer************************************

It was date night and Kelsi found her much more nervous than she expected to be as she went about work par usual entertaining the lunch crowd with a new set list that had been provided by Mrs. Evans which included tunes from Broadway to hits 0f the 1970's and the 80's . It was unusual but at least it wasn't all easy listening music that would put her to sleep.

A tip jar had been provided for her out of blue which sort of surprised the composer as she thought it would look kind of tacky at a ritzy country club that was Lava Springs but Mr. Fulton assured her it was above board coming from the higher ups.

Amazingly people were being quite generous!

She was seguing into Higher Love when Zeke who was making rounds with refilling bread baskets swung around by her leaning in closer to speak with her privately. In the fancy white chef hat and jacket, Zeke looked every inch the confident baker that she knew her friend to be . However odd it was to see him out of the kitchen as the chef had taken him under his wing and had been teaching him more tools of the trade.

'Hi Kels'

'Hey, how did you manage to escape the kitchen? Jason bribe you to switch with him? '

It was no secret that Jason absolutely hated the serving part of his job and would even take washing dishes and rolling silverware to delivering food to the guest. Despite being graceful on the basketball court, Jason was also on the side of a klutz which Kelsi could relate too .

Zeke shrugged.' Naw, I stayed over last night to help Chef out so he's cutting me some slack today. He thought I needed fresh air not from the kitchen …'

Kelsi laughed at then then nodded towards the dining area which had a good crowd for this early afternoon. Normally the breakfast crowd was hopping as guests liked to linger over their morning coffees as they made plans for their day over homemade scones and quiche.

The lunch crowd tended to be scattered though not today it appeared.

'Quiet crowd put here today'

'Well, I think we're serving folks by the pool this afternoon,' told Zeke,' we had a memo '

'Well I am thankful I don't have to play outside is all I can say about that 'laughed Kelsi who had so far managed to evade being at Sharpay's beck and call here as she spotted Mr. Fulton enter the dining room, ' uh oh here comes Fulton '

'Crap "

'Ms. Nielsen, Mr. Baylor, is there a problem that somehow connects the kitchen to the entertainment area? I do not believe we have a new supply of bread hiding in the piano 'replied a tense Mr. Fulton, straightening his green pinstriped tie even as he thumbed an antacid,' please don't give me a reason to write the two of you up .'

Kelsi looked visibly chagrined.' Sorry, we were just talking for a few minutes '

'Back to the kitchen,' Zeke started to back trek, 'hey if I don't see you later, Kelsi, have a good date tonight with Ryan '

Kelsi wanted to cover her face with her hands in embarrassment but somehow managed a tiny nod as Zeke disappeared back into the kitchen. She lifted her head up higher preparing herself for a hard lecture from the manager and somehow managed to continue playing the song.

' Oh do relax, young lady , ' tossed out the stuffy manager as he fiddled with the cuff links on his sleeves of his navy blue jacket ,' Mr. Ryan has his dear mothers disposition and leaves me be to do my job as I see fit . You give me no trouble either so that is all I will say on the matter '

He gave her a curt nod then went off to check in at the desk leaving the pianist to herself and relieved. She knew all of her friends were aware of her date with Ryan this evening but it would have been mortifying if Mr. Fulton had lectured her or fired her over a date.

Kelsi understood he had been unusually harsh with Troy and Gabriella for their impulsive dates on the country clubs grounds which she though had been uncalled for on both accounts and she knew Tay and Chad had gotten a lecture on PDA in the dang kitchen , of all places .

Kelsi just wanted to survive the day and not freak out over the date part!

*****************************************Summer *********************

'Tonight is the night '

Taylor's eyes gleamed mischievously as she teased her friend as they refilled their iced teas in the corner drink station while they were on their breaks. Kelsi took a long drink of sweet tea as she felt her friends gaze boring holes directly into her own.

'Is there a memo on my date with Ryan, Taylor? I swear that is all anybody can talk about,' groused an uncomfortable Kelsi, leaning against the counter,' I'm going to get a...a complex before we even go out. I mean, it's a first date, and we might not have a thing in common and it could be a huge awkward mistake …'

Taylor put down her clipboard turning her attention back to her friend laying a sympathetic hand on her arm. It sounded like the entire gangs excitement and expectations for Kelsi were having the opposite effect on what they had hoped for their shy friend.

'No memo, I swear,' said Taylor, all serious,' we're all just really excited for you is all. Ryan is a nice guy. 'Realizing how lame her pep talk was sounding, Taylor made a little noise in the back of her throat.' No offense to Gabi but I was sounding an awfully a lot like her just then when she was listing positive reasons that my dating Chad was a good idea '

It had been solid advice but it also drove Taylor up the wall – all logic and sense aside, when it came to dating. She expected all the romance a girl could handle and at that time, Taylor wasn't even sure if Chad knew the meaning of the word.

Lord knows the guy had entirely different ideas on what signified romance but what she and Chad had was good. It was real. He was laid back and carefree while Taylor made lists and had very direct notions of what she wanted and expected but together, they fit.

Kelsi giggled,' You are sounding like her '

'Look don't listen to us,' Taylor changed her line of tactic,' we don't know anything about romantic entanglements. You and Ryan have always talked easily enough so just go out with him and have a lot of fun '

'It's just a date not a lifelong commitment …it'll be fine '

Kelsi just hoped that she wouldn't chicken out before then and decide not to go.

*****************************Summer *************************************

The rest of the afternoon was a blurr of activity as a last minute birthday party for a well to do member of the club had all hands on deck which including Mr. Fulton enlisting Kelsi's help with helping Taylor set a few fancy tables and arrange flowers leaving the music to the piped in sound system for the time being. She hoped it wouldn't replace her.

Taylor straightened a fork on the crisp white napkin then caught sight of the time on her watch.

' Kelsi, you need to go change like now or you are going to be late for your own date '

' Arg! I don't want to get in trouble for just leaving …'

Taylor waved a hand at her.' Go already and I'll explain. I am positive it is fine.'

Kelsi made a beeline for the girl's locker room; the butterflies dancing around her stomach, as she changed out of her work clothes into what she hoped looked really nice for a date. Ryan hadn't given her a clue as to what they were doing or where they were going so Kelsi had decided on a simple turquoise dress with a sparkly silver belt and a pair of sparkly heeled sandals she'd found in a bin at the thrift shop for three dollars . She brushed out her curls, thankful that her hair was growing pretty fast already, added a touch of barely there lip gloss and considered herself date ready. Kelsi stuffed everything into her oversized bag, took a deep, cleansing breath, let it out, and then strolled back outside to meet with Ryan.

'Cute shoes, Kels' called out Gabriella from poolside where she was busily cleaning the pool for the next day. No rest for the wicked or the lifeguard,' have an awesome time tonight '

'I will '

Kelsi was halfway across the parking lot when Ryan stepped out of the family wing caught her eye and approached her. He looked really good in navy slacks, a short sleeve buttoned down shirt, and a blue and white patterned cap that somehow exuded confidence.

Ryan lifted his cap to take her all in finding himself not at all eloquent.' Wow,' stuttered Ryan,' I mean, wow, you look wow. I've always thought you look cute normally but seeing you all doled up like this is just wow '

Kelsi blushed all the way to the tips of her toes.' Thanks. You look good too '

'Um I didn't know what I should wear because I didn't know where we were going 'stammered Kelsi , adjusting the glasses that slid down on her nose absently ,' I brought my bag since I figured you were going to drive me home later '

Ryan took her bag from her and tossed it in the back of the family BMW.' Do you mind a short walk? If not I can grab a golf cart for us …..'

Kelsi sent him a querulous look as Ryan reached for her hand to hold.' I don't mind walking but I thought we talked about this not being at the country club. I get that it's like your summer home, Ryan, but this is still just a workplace to me.'

'Don't worry, the date itself isn't on the grounds but we do need to go out to the course to be picked up, Kelsi 'He swung her hand and was relieved that she didn't let go ,' Trust me '

Curiosity gleamed bright in her eyes as she pondered his words.' Picked up …like in your Dad's helicopter? '

Ryan made a face as he shook his head leading her to the golf course farther up.' Uh, first, Dad would not let me borrow his personal helicopter even if I begged so and second, I had something else in mind for us '

' You really don't see eye to eye with your Dad ' realized Kelsi and somehow that made Ryan all the more real and human to her , flawed like the rest of them were and it was alright .

' Let's just say my Father has a few very definitive ideas about who and what his son is and should be doing ,' explained Ryan, trying to keep the edge of bitterness from his tone of voice ,'I have no desire to be a jock or a business major '

' I'm sorry about all of that but you are a wonderful dancer ' admitted Kelsi , softly,' though I don't need to tell you that as judging by that ego of yours, you are fully aware of it .'

Ryan gave her a little tug, pulling her closer.' You know when you aren't all being shy and brilliant, you are quite sassy, Kelsi '

' I can stand up for myself ' murmured Kelsi with a throaty laugh as she looked over his shoulder spotting a large wicker basket with a colorful oversized bright balloon awaiting them on the course ,' oh my God !What is a hot air balloon doing on the green ? '

'It's for us, of course,' said Ryan, his mouth stretching into a smile around the corners,' it's still early enough for a balloon ride. Are you game? Martha didn't think you were afraid of heights so I thought it could be fun for us to fly the skies …up, up and away '

He gestured nervously at the pilot.' Pete is our pilot and we won't be gone long …..Please say something, Kelsi, before I start sounding like an idiot '

'Up, up and away in my beautiful balloon,' Kelsi reached up to give him an impulsive hug,' this is so incredibly cool! I really should tell you that it's too much except it's the sweetest, most romantic gesture anyone has ever done for me '

'I'm glad you're happy '

Ryan held her a moment longer than necessary before approaching the pilot.' Are we all set, Sir? '

The pilot from the balloon service gave them the basic run through of what their trip would entail then helped them into the wicker basket before pulling the cord that would carry them up into the sky. As they floated up into the sky high above the country club drifting to the sprawling desert mesa and the Sandia Mountains, Kelsi relaxed for the first time just soaking it all in, pink lips curving into a small smile as she held onto Ryan's arm.

'This is just incredible like a walk in the clouds '

A grin spread across his lips as he looked deeply in her soulful eyes and the warmth that he found displayed there. He was really glad that he had followed his gut on this ride. Ryan moved closer to her then lifted a hand to brush at an errant brown curl.

' That sounds very lyrical , Kelsi,' replied Ryan as they drifted further away from the club , the tightness in his chest loosening up and all of the expectations put on him by his parents and his twin didn't seem to matter anymore ,' I was hoping you would find this romantic even if it's a little bit much for a first date. I couldn't quite get away with flying you to Paris for a romantic dinner date ….'

Kelsi fixed him with a stern look.' Now that would have been overkill, Ryan '

'I had a feeling that you would say that 'allowed Ryan, draping his arm oh so casual over her shoulders,' everything looks far away from up here; it's just us and the clouds. It's sort of a freeing kind of feeling …..Almost like a freefall '

Kelsi took a minute to study Ryan looking past the fact that he looked every bit as handsome like a cover of GQ magazine that always had the perfect and preppy looking male models. Ryan's chin was just a bit sharper than the rest of his features appealing to her and she had to hold back her impulsive streak to resist removing his hat to muss him up a bit.

'Why do I get the feeling you're not exactly having fun on your vacation? '

Ryan gave a careless shrug of his shoulders before looking back down at her. 'How is it that we've known each other since kindergarten, share a few classes together, our lockers are literally neighbors, and suddenly it's like you know what I am thinking?"

Kelsi felt a blush creeping up her face and pressed her lips together.' Maybe because we never really talked, I don't know, but do we have to analyze it? Can't we just talk and be together without making things weird between us ? '

Things were going so well that Ryan didn't want to risk putting a jinx on them. Kelsi wasn't moving away from him nor did she seem to mind his arm around her which was all good as far as the dancer was concerned.

'Did you say for, um, us to be together? '

Her pink lips curved ever so softly.' You caught that, eh? '

'I like the sound of that '

'I think I do too,' murmured Kelsi, teasingly as she reached for his cap, plopping it on her own head then lifted a hand to mess up his blonde hair,' there, much better '

Ryan's blue eyes sparked as he pulled her into an embrace, holding her against his chest, feeling as if it was the most natural thing in the world between them, the past fading away until there were only the two of them and their rising hearts against the wind.

'You're a funny girl, Kelsi '

'You look good like that, not all polished up and perfect '

'You'd be the only one to feel that way about me '

Feeling bold and a bit daring, Kelsi flipped open a button on his shirt, pretending to smooth out the collar as she patted at it . She felt the thundering of his heart beneath her palm and wasn't sure if it weren't his or her hearts a racing as she let out the softest of sighs.

'I like the Ryan that I am with right now '

The air crackled around them along with words not yet spoken as Ryan gently cupped the back of her neck with his hand, feathering his fingers against her jaw, before lowering his lips to hers into a deliriously tender kiss that spun out and around them.

Kelsi never thought that she would fall in love and couldn't catch her breath back knowing that she had irrevocably, hopelessly, crazily fell at this very moment in time in the sweep of the fluffy clouds and in the arms of Ryan Evans .


	10. Chapter 10

The balloon touched down amid Wildflower Park where a large red blanket and basket sat amidst the colorful, desert flowers as the balloon wrangler assisted them out of the basket then proceeded to ground it until the next time. A quick sideways glance showed Ryan that the BMW had been already been delivered by Fulton for when the date was over.

'That was such an incredible ride,' muttered Kelsi as Ryan took her hand to help her from the basket,' the view was so breathtaking. The girls will be so envious when I tell them ….'

' Good ,' said Ryan, leading her to the blanket ,' well, good unless their respective boyfriends get angry at me for setting the dating curve ' He rubbed his chin, thoughtfully ,' if there is such a thing as a dating curve . I know there are codes about being bros but I've never actually gotten the gist of them …..'

Kelsi couldn't hold back the laugh that bubbled up and didn't try to either.' I think this is the first time I've ever heard you babble like a normal person, Ryan. As for the guy codes, I have no idea but I am sure that you could ask one of the guys and they would enlighten you.'

'I was trying to impress you. Did it work? '

Kelsi blushed then squeezed his hands.' I think you're doing just fine, Ryan '

They settled together on the blanket and Ryan began pulling out food for their feast including the baguette, cheese, dried fruit, cold roasted chicken, and strawberry mousse. Ryan also produced a bottle of Italian Soda, a bottle of French sparkling soda, and two plastic cups.

'I know that you were kind of, I don't know how you were when I mentioned us having a picnic but I thought it went with the balloon ride. I honestly wasn't trying to copy off what Troy Bolton does,' replied Ryan as he poured the sparkling soda in a glass for her,' I don't pay that much attention to him. I did however make the strawberry mousse – well, Zeke helped me because that isn't something I have ever made before in Home Ec class '

Why did he get all twisted up around Kelsi ? He considered himself a confident sort of man but lately, he found himself turned into a blithering fool when his thoughts turned to caring for the pretty pianist. He raked a hand through his blonde hair making it spikier and offered her a plate figuring that offering to fix it for her wouldn't appeal to her.

Kelsi was an independent girl.

'I love strawberries,' confessed Kelsi, her eyes sparkling behind the frames of her glasses,' I can't believe Zeke taught you how to make this mousse for me. It's really sweet, Ryan '

It was also unexpected and Kelsi couldn't help but to wonder how much more there was to Ryan than what she thought she knew. She had been nervous and anxious all week for this date, one part of her had debated about chickening out and cancelling and now Kelsi felt wonderfully swept 0ff of her feet.

'I try '

'Did you make the chicken too? '

' No but to be fair , Zeke was a very demanding teacher and I was busy ,' Ryan flashed her a sheepish grin that made her laugh at him ,' I bribed the chef to make it for me but Mom okay'd the man an extra day off so it's all good .'

'You could have brought us box lunches and I would have still thought it sweet,' admitted Kelsi, nibbling on a bite of the cheese,' I've got to tell you I've never had anyone go to this much trouble for me. Not that I date so much …..now I'm babbling '

'You're a cute babbler '

Kelsi ducked her head to hide the color rising up to her face but Ryan tipped her face up so he could brush a light kiss across her mouth. She sighed smiling through the kiss.

'Ryan, how is this going to work between us? I hate drama ….and you're a drama major ,' rattled off a nervous Kelsi, cutting right through to the heart of the issue ,' I mean I am a musician and we both do spend a lot of the time in the theatre except that its summer and we're on vacation . I don't want everybody to know all of our private business …not that I think we are anything torrid. Oh God, make me shut up!'

Ryan took her hands into his own, gently rubbing his thumb over hers in a reassuring gesture.

' I'm happy that your already thinking of us as a couple cause I was afraid I couldn't talk you into a second date ,' answered Ryan , gnawing on his lower lip,' I am pretty sure the whole secret dating thing wouldn't work for us since all of your friends know about us already . Do you want us to fight in private? '

'Well, it sounds silly when you say it like that '

'How about we just spend time together and go from there 'suggested Ryan, not wanting to analyze this date at all. He could probably wind up either complicating something simple or making it worse,' I mean, I am not aspiring for us to be some sort of power couple or anything. We don't need to impress anyone …..Right?'

Kelsi fixed him with a rather withering look.' Why would you even ask me that? '

Ryan shrugged as he tore off a hunk of bread.' I can be stupid so why don't we forget this whole ridiculous conversation and talk about something else. Did you know I play the ukele ? I do a decent take on Somewhere over the Rainbow and some sixties tunes from old beach movies.'

It was random but then they didn't really know all that much about each other and he definitely wanted to know more about her. He figured he barely knew enough to scratch the surface of Kelsi Nielsen but that would change soon.

Kelsi nibbled at the sandwich that she had put together as she listened intently to him.

' Ukele ? Hmm, interesting but why haven't you ever tried out for orchestra or band? '

'I can play the ukele but I'm not that good,' admitted Ryan with a shrug,' Fact is I'm more comfortable in the theatre onstage. I know Sharpay and I are considered a triple threat talent wise but I've been thinking a lot lately about maybe just focusing on my dancing …I have killer dance moves '

Ryan had been studying all of the great musicals of all times especially the choreography considering it a possibility of breaking into something new. Something more, rather than just being second fiddle performer to his sister. Mentioning it to Kelsi made it seem more real.

' I think you should dance then and let Sharpay worry about her own life for a change,' says Kelsi then bit her lip as she realized what she had just said ,' Sorry, I know she is your sister but it doesn't mean you always have to be joined at the hip, Ryan '

Ryan played with her fingers as he waited for the anger to come and was surprised that it didn't come. Maybe he was really growing and changing this summer.

'I'm not mad. I think I am figuring that one all by myself,' replied an earnest Ryan ,' it's way past time for me to make some changes in my life , take charge of it . Okay, your turn, Kelsi, how about your favorite color? '

'Ivory '

Ryan gaped at her.' Ivory? Seriously, for real, ivory is your favorite color? '

'Well, yes, but I like peach too '

'I never would have guessed either of those colors,' said Ryan, shaking his head,' I mean, you're always decked out in bright colors like me. I would have gone with red or maybe green but never ivory and peach …. I like that you're unpredictable.'

Kelsi just grinned at him. ' I could say the same about you as I don't think I've ever seen you in the same outfit more than once '

Ryan wagged a finger, playfully at her.' Aha but you have because I am hardly as obsessive as my sister. Can we please stop bringing my twin into this? Since we are playing twenty questions , I prefer turquoise blue .'

'Well turquoise does go with your blue eyes '

'So, you know what color my eyes are,' replied Ryan, the picnic forgotten as he moved closer to hold Kelsi in his arms, 'I wish we had talked like this in school, we might have gotten here sooner '

'We did run in different circles besides Ms. Darbus drama class '

Kelsi snuggled in closer, as he enfolded her in his arms.' Or the time wasn't right for us, Ryan, until now. Call me a dreamer but I'd like to think that fate brought us together '

Ryan didn't care if it was fate, God, or the stressed out pianist that had quit Lava Springs opening up the job for Kelsi, he couldn't have been happier than he was now .

This was their own start of something new and they fit beautifully .


	11. Chapter 11

Change was in the air and too many of the friends working at Lava Springs, it shook up their summer as well as perceptions of what they thought they knew. While it appeared that Sharpay was even more of a barracuda outside of school scheming not so secretly to hook her perfectly pink manicured nails into Troy, but the unexpected job promotion to Troy was turning the jock into a person no one, not even his best friend Chad, recognized. Gabriella, ever the trusting girlfriend, seemed to be taking things in stride though her friends expected that wouldn't last long knowing a meltdown was coming in the near future.

So witnessing the new romance of Ryan and Kelsi right before their eyes rattled more than a few within the group of friends of East High School .

Kelsi arrived an hour early to work to meet Ryan for a morning date. She was trying to work past her own insecurities besides she and Ryan had set some ground rules to follow regarding the country club that they both felt were fair and reasonable.

She liked Ryan and that was that.

She found a small table in a quiet corner as Kelsi waited for Ryan, pausing to fiddle with the napkin then takes a sip of water when Taylor, who had been refilling her coffee cup, spotted her and grinning, swung over to pay a visit to her friend.

'Good morning, Kelsi,' greeted Taylor, sliding into the empty chair across from her then fixed her with an inquiring look,' you look chipper this morning but aren't you a little early for work? I'm giving club tours this morning with a group visiting from Roswell so what is your excuse?'

Taylor, much like Martha, could always cut right through to the truth without batting a perfect eyelash. It would be annoying if Kelsi wasn't in such a good mood this morning.

'Roswell? Wish I could be in that group,' admitted Kelsi, a bonafide UFO enthusiast,' you know I still haven't saved enough to go to the UFO Convention there. Not that I could convince any of you narrow minded folks to go with me …..'

She couldn't resist the teasing then grew serious.' Oh, don't give me that look, Taylor, you brought up Roswell. I'm not avoiding either; Ryan is meeting me for a breakfast date.'

Taylor let out a much unsophisticated squeal of delight, a grin tugging around her lips.

'Oh my gosh! So are you and Ryan like an item now? '

A slight blush warmed the composers face as she nodded.' Ryan and I are dating, yes, but I don't want to be the topic of gossip central, Taylor.'

Taylor folded her hands together, the picture of a serious young woman contemplating this as she would a matter of the student council. Being with Chad had loosened her up and she wasn't so strict and unbending of other views than her own these days which was nice change of pace for her.

'You and Ryan coupling up is much happier gossip than this weirdness with Troy and Sharpay lately, Hun,' informed Taylor in a quiet manner,' you might as well accept it. Gabi is still in trusting denial so that nothing I can say to her gets through that genius brain of hers …..'

It bothered her, the whole messy debacle with Troy, Sharpay, and Gabriella, and her attempts at offering input /suggestions was met with firm resolute from her best friend. On top of that, her own boyfriend was alternately upset and angry with his best friend whom he didn't recognize. Taylor was afraid it might get ugly before it got better.

'Troy wouldn't cheat on Gabriella,' says a stunned Kelsi, who fervently believed in her friends true love,' Maybe he is, I don't know, blinded by all of the attention '

Taylor snorted in a very un-ladylike way.' Blinded alright '

Ryan came up beside Kelsi , placing a hand on her shoulder and smiling at Taylor . 'Am I interrupting? '

Kelsi gazed up at him.' Hi Ryan '

Taylor let out a long suffering sigh.' Hello, Ryan, and nope just girl talk. I should get back to work anyway before the bus of Roswellians arrive ….i need to be there to greet them '

Taking her cooled down coffee with her, the ever efficient Taylor rose and with her clipboard in hand, headed outside to greet the tour bus. Ryan bent down to press a kiss to Kelsi's lips then slid across in the vacated seat, his sky blue eyes intense on her pretty face.

'Sorry I'm late,' apologized Ryan, reaching for her hand to hold,' Dad picked this morning to want to talk. I got invited to tag along with him, Troy Bolton, and half of the U of A players this afternoon ...' He made a disgruntled face ,' My Father supports our interests but one part of him wishes I had aspirations to be a sports hero like he was in high school .'

Ryan didn't mind sports, he had even played on a few teams of baseball when he was younger before they moved to New Mexico but he preferred performing better. He was a dancer. It was in his blood and the more he really thought of what made him tick, he realized he wanted to pursue it more. Maybe choreography was his true calling.

'I thought you mentioned that your Dad wanted you to be a business major '

'Both have been mentioned to me before,' admitted Ryan, giving her hand a squeeze,' but enough about my Dad. What were you and Taylor talking about? '

' Us , I mean, you and me as an us ,' answered Kelsi, softly ,' then this whole weirdness going on between your sister and Troy. Taylor is afraid Gabriella's going to get hurt again but I am really hopeful in my belief that Troy is wholly madly in love with Gabriella and has only lost his mind this summer with all the new job perks .'

Kelsi thought of Troy as the brother that she always wanted and trusted in him to do the right thing even if his actions seemed sort of shady right now. Gabriella was the sweetest, most trusting and well, she was constantly inspired by their love and hated Sharpay's interference in their relationship

.

'I could try to talk to Shar about her little scheme with Troy but truthfully, I doubt she will listen to a word a say. We aren't exactly getting along this summer '

It was starting to feel as if they were from separate planets lately, separate worlds.

A waitress came out of the kitchen to take their orders; Ryan had a bagel with cream cheese, coffee heavy on the cream and sugar, and a poached egg while Kelsi opted for a bowl of strawberries, scrambled eggs, half a bagel, and hot herbal tea.

Conversation took on a lighter tone as they discussed their shared interests in UFO's, aliens, and all things Roswell as they finished their breakfast making plans for a day trip together in the nearby future . A look at the clock reminded Kelsi that she needed to clock in and start work.

'This was fun but I have to go to work now …' Kelsi was reluctant to leave his company but knew it wouldn't be responsible to blow off work either,' thanks for breakfast '

'You're welcome,' Ryan stood,' want to meet for lunch by the pool? '

'Yes but I have a late lunch today, 'muttered Kelsi,' it's not until 2:00'

'Two it is '

Kelsi leaned in, placing her hands on either side of his shoulders, brushed her lips over his in the sweetest of kisses then with a wave, the composer dashed off towards the kitchen leaving a grinning Ryan alone at the table. Maybe he would go lounge and hang out by the pool with the new issue of Variety until his girl had her lunch break.

He couldn't believe that they both were something of alien enthusiasts- just another thing that they had in common. Roswell was only a few hours from here and they could hit all of the hot spots together – he should find Taylor and the tour group coming in from Roswell and see if he could get some recommendations from them.

Ryan signed his name on the credit card receipt for their breakfast then threw down a decent tip before heading out the double doors and onto the pool area when his sister stepped out blocking his path, all dressed to the nines in a black and white sleek dress, an angry line splashed across her glossy pink lips as her hands went to her hips.

'Have you lost your mind? You're really dating Kelsi Nielsen,' said an affronted Sharpay , anger boiling within her at his disregard for her feelings . He was her own twin, for God's sake,' we talked about this, Ryan, and I thought you understood how bad this would be '

Ryan held his ground, his own gaze steely.' Sis, you have no say in which I choose to date nor do I have to take orders from you. I like Kelsi therefor we are seeing each other so you might as well get used to the idea, Sharpay'

Sharpay stepped back as if he had slapped her.' What has gotten into you? We are twins, we work together, and we always have each other's back. Now you're going off on your own and doing your own thing ….it's just wrong, Ryan '

'We still are twins, family, Sis, but why can't you get it into that thick head of yours that I am my own person? My ideas and opinions matter,' stated Ryan, folding his arms across his chest,' I'm not just your puppet. I know that you can be overzealous a lot of the time but I really wish you would take a good hard look at yourself in the mirror and realize this scheme to get Troy is all wrong. People are going to get hurt including yourself …..'

Sharpay clenched her fingers together, tightly, lips pursed together.' I listen to you…..sometimes. Troy sees me now. Not his precious Gabriella and it's only a matter of time that we'll finally be together. We'll be the power couple, you just watch and see '

' Only you see it that way ' Ryan said as he walked away from her , feeling tension in his chest now and wondering if he should join his Mom for yoga to try to relax .' It doesn't make it true '

***************************Summer Summer ************************************

Still stinging from Ryan's accusations, Sharpay collected herself, smoothing an imaginary wrinkle from her skirt, adjusting the diamond bangle on her wrist, applied another shiny pink coat of gloss to her lips, and marched into the Lava Springs kitchen with authority. Jason saw her first, nearly dropping the colander loudly in the sink, while Martha stopped cutting fruit to toss her head in the direction of the super diva. Chad groaned as he collected the plate and headed to the dining room before he would be forced to serve Sharpay without wanting to kill the girl.

It was way too early in the morning to deal with that witch.

Zeke was busy plating the Eggs Benedict when he caught the sultry scent of the perfume that could only belong to the girl of his dreams. He straightened, determined to be cool and ignore the pain he felt when he saw her alongside Troy, which was frequently these days.

'Good morning, Zeke '

Zeke managed a polite smile 'Morning, Sharpay,.. May I help you with something? '

' Oh , I was wondering if you'd be sweet enough to make me a blueberry muffin of yours for my breakfast ,' She lowered her lashes , softened her voice , felt him attentively watching her ,' and I normally avoid such high fatty items like Eggs Benedict but it does look quite good '

' I can't just make one muffin , Sharpay, it doesn't work that way ,' replied Zeke, forgetting protocol ,' I mean if that is your request I will whip up a batch of blueberry muffins for your table . 'He moved around her to work on adding garnish to another plate,' How about you try my Eggs Benedict, Miss. Evans, and risk the calories '

Sharpay frowned at the coolness in his voice which was far from his normally happy tone, . Normally she enjoyed her peers serving her as if she were Queen of Lava Springs (Well, the princess, if all else) but it sounded too formal coming from Zeke. She enjoyed his adoration and somehow this formality unsettled her much more than she wanted to think about at all.

Zeke Baylor wasn't like other guys.

He seemed to see her in a much different light than most men.

'I suppose it couldn't hurt,' Sharpay tapped an elegant fingernail lightly against his white chefs jacket,' if you'll have it sent to my usual table, Zeke. Thanks so much … toodles '

'Of course, Miss. Evans '

'You don't have to be so formal, Zeke, its fine '

'I don't want to lose my job,' Zeke turned his back on her to begin pulling out the ingredients for the muffins;' I'd better get back to work.'

Sharpay waited a beat for Zeke to be sweet to her and was slightly befuddled as well as hurt when Zeke resumed working rather than continue talking to her. He never gave her a second glance and there was a dull thud in her heart that the diva promptly ignored as she turned on her very sexy high heels and left the commonness of the kitchen.

It didn't matter anymore, there wasn't anything there to be even a blimp in her heart, and she wouldn't allow these feelings to matter.

Jason waited a beat before risking in look at his best friend.

'How ya doing, pal? 'Asked Jason, wiping his hands on a dishrag,' you good? You were like Mr. Cool or something with Sharpay and she didn't even go all Ice Queen on you either, Zeke '

Zeke continued mixing the batter, his jaw set.' It's all crap but I can be in control. I still think there is a different side to Sharpay than her whole façade but I won't be played for her whims or whatever. If Bolton wants to play into her tiger act, I don't give a damn …..'

Chef David took the whip from Zeke's hand and gestured towards the muffin tin. These teenagers were hard workers and livened up the normally tension filled kitchen milieu.

'That girl is a viper, Zeke,' warned the chef, evenly,' you'd be smart to steer clear '

'That is much easier said than actually doing,' replied Zeke, reaching for a towel to wipe his hands,' I'm not usually a quitter '

' Think of it as self-perseverance ,' stated a wise Chef ,' now all of you, back to work as soon we must feed a busload of hungry Roswellians '

Martha did a quick flash popping and locking to a song playing in her head before resuming cutting fruit , Jason dried an elegant glass bowl to her while Zeke began organizing ingredients to make his fabulous blueberry muffins – it was back to the daily grind of prep work .

*************************************Summer Song ****************************************************************************

The summer sun beat down on the pool warming Ryan's face as he tilted his head up to bask in its rays momentarily , the pool wasn't exactly packed in the middle of the afternoon as he sat on the edge of the pool dangling his legs in the water whiling away an hour until Kelsi had her lunch break . A shadow fell over him as the dancer removed his sunglasses staring into the grinning face of one Gabriella Montez, lifeguard extradonnaire.

'Ryan, do you have something against the water? I've seen you swim in gym '

Ryan gave her a wry smile.' No but if I get into the pool and my Father happens to be strolling by, it becomes more than me just relaxing. It becomes all about my form and improving whatever stroke needs improving and not my vacation '

Gabriella laughed as she perused the swimmers assuring herself that no one was in grave danger of drowning if she took a few minutes to chat with her friend. It felt as if she hardly left the pool area unless it was break or lunch time or blessedly time to go home for the night but she could hardly complain, the paycheck was nice.

' Gotcha ,' said the dark haired beauty , slanting her eyes at him ever so coyly,' so can I assume you're not dying of boredom but rather waiting for a certain tiny musician we both know .'

' Yes , you'd be correct ,' answered Ryan , jerking his head towards the building ,' I've been thinking about maybe seeing if I could , you know, work here myself this summer rather than be a guest . I'm trying not to bug Kelsi during work hours and hanging out with Shar and her wannabes isn't appealing either …' Ryan lifted his shoulders then let them drop ,' If I worked then I wouldn't feel guilty about fraternizing with Kelsi during work hours'

Gabriella placed a hand on top of his, her smile encouraging.' That is really a very sweet thought, Ryan, and I am sure Mr. Fulton would jump to accommodate your request '

It might send his sister into an early heart attack too but it was his summer.

'It's just a thought….'

' Uh, hi,' Troy Bolton stuffed his hands in the pockets of his new pressed khaki pants staring down the rich guy with equal parts disdain before sending a questioning look at his own girlfriend ,' you have a pool side accident , Evans ? Gabi tending to you now …..'

Troy knew he was being a jerk but didn't really give a damn , it was Gabriella .

Ryan withdrew his hand, frowning.' Nope, just talking '

Gabriella scowled at Troy.' Sharpay's private golf lesson finished already? '

He scratched his head, absently.' Oh yeah, she's getting a little better at her swing '

'I bet '

'Ryan,' called out Kelsi, wrapping her arms around his neck from behind him, her tone a bit excitable,' Guess what? One of the bus guests from Roswell left me a tip for playing his requests and he left me two tickets to the UFO Center in Roswell! How great is that and after we were just talking about it ….now we can go. My treat!'

Ryan swung her around onto his lap causing her to giggle.' Sounds like you need a day off '

'I know and I was thinking it'd be fun if we got Martha and Jason to go with us '

'If you think they'd be up for a road trip with us ….sure '

Troy looked from Gabriella then to Kelsi and Ryan, baffled.' Am I missing something here?"

'Only me and Ryan,' Kelsi stood and tugged on her new boyfriends hand,' come on, my lunch break goes by super-fast. I am absolutely starving! Bye Troy, bye Gabriella '

Ryan draped an arm around Kelsi's shoulder while Troy took in this new development within their group then met Gabriella's dark gaze, inquiring not so subtly with his eyes of the flirtation he had walked on in prior.

' Never figured Ryan Evans to get around this much ….first you are holding hands with the guy then he has Kelsi all lovey dovey with stars in her eyes all of the sudden '

Gabriella lifted her chin, ignoring the jagged hurt in her heart.' I will forget that you just said that, Troy, because that couldn't possibly be you. Not that you deserve anything right now but Ryan and Kelsi are together …excuse me I need to get back to work '

If this was supposed to be her summer happiness then perhaps Gabriella needed to re-evaluate her priritories. Still Ryan and Kelsi were the surprise couple of the summer which was about perfect and they deserved to be happy .


	12. Chapter 12

Ryan tried not to feel like an outsider looking in as he joined Kelsi and her group of friends in the kitchen corner reserved for the help. For once everyone's breaks seemed to mesh so they were taking advantage of the fact by hanging out together while the rest of the kitchen staff puttered around them busily. Ryan kept an easy smile on his face as he was here at Kelsi's insistence despite his internal struggle of doubt.

Sure he went to school with everyone included, had known them since a very long time, but really Ryan skirted along the edge of the group. He'd spent most of his free time with his sister or in the theatre which was also still with Sharpay which meant, he was still more of a loner.

'Is Troy not joining us? 'Asked Kelsi, quietly as she took in their group. Chad and Taylor sat huddled together sharing a bag of chips, his jaw was clenched tight and he appeared agitated. Martha and Jason sat close together passing a Coke between them while Zeke hovered behind the couples clutching his chef's hat in his hands, listening.

Chad scowled.' Bolton is hob-knobbing with Ryan's Dad and Sharpay again on the west patio '

Taylor opened her mouth intent on teasing her boyfriend on his new vocabulary word but upon placing her hand on his arm, felt his tension, causing her to change her mind. Chad and Troy were like brothers and this new Troy seemed to be testing the limits of their friendship.

'I know you don't want to hear this, honey,' brought up Taylor, choosing her words carefully,' but Troy's promotion probably does entail making nice with the members. Granted I didn't get the raise that he did but I spend an inordinately amount of time attending to the guests here and with Mrs. Evans. Maybe we could try to understand …a little.'

Zeke scoffed at the suggestion.' Ha! Our so called Captain hasn't willingly spent this much time with Sharpay when we were in school '

Jason fixed him with a knowing look.' Jealous, dude '

'The whole thing stinks '

'What stinks?' asked Gabriella, joining the gang a little late. She was still dressed in her red regulation tank suit with a pair of matching board shorts,' I swear I got little Billy Palmer out of the pool before he could christen it. '

Everyone laughed as the tension was broken. Gabriella cheery personality always brightened everyone's moods though Martha lifted a brow towards Taylor signaling that they should turn the whole conversation around. No one wanted to hurt their sweet friend.

Ryan saw an opening so took it.' Billy's as much a terror as his older sister is so kudos for keeping your cool with him, Gabriella '

'Billy's a cute kid but he is really good at being 8 '

'Is that holy terror Alicia's bratty snot nosed brother? 'This came unexpectedly from Taylor who wiped her hands primly on a wadded up napkin that had been discarded on the table,' I assisted the family luncheon the other day with Fulton. That brat spilled three iced cold lemonades down the front of my new dress which I know was done purposely …'

'I've always thought the kid was evil,' contributed Ryan, caressing the front of Kelsi's hands, gently,' Alicia has some wicked moves too. She isn't just like a clone to Sharpay , believe me , I've witnessed her evilness in action '

'I would believe that,' muttered Kelsi, softly,' Alicia isn't exactly nice '

'So are we all going to the Music in the Park concert tonight? 'Asked Martha, scanning the faces of her friends in agreement,' I hear its someone cool making their rounds for outdoor concerts throughout New Mexico and California '

'I heard that it might be Dido,' sighed an enthusiastic Kelsi of one of her favorite 90's musicians,' I just love all of her music. Here with Me is so beautiful '

'I think it could be really fun 'this came from Martha, ignoring Jason's glib comment about old angst ridden chick rock,' plus free!'

'Depressing chicks singing about their problems sounds like a blast to me '

Taylor nailed her boyfriend with a withering look that would have made a lesser man cringe in pain. However she and Chad had been dating quite a while now and he wasn't fazed by the look.

'You boys don't have to join us tonight if the music isn't to your taste,' said Taylor, as cool as ice,' feel free to do your own thing. It doesn't have to be date night or anything remotely romantic ….we'll make it a girls night instead '

Chad heaved a desperate sigh.' Babe 'He chose to ignore his girlfriend's haughty tone at the term of affection because he knew Taylor liked it,' Taylor, don't start on this, don't make it a thing. You know I'm dealing with my own issues with my so called best friend ….'

Taylor pursed her lips together, took another bite of a chip.' I was starting anything, just stating that originally our plans for the concert were to be with couples. Its fine '

Jason shook his head sharing frowns with the guys.' Fine isn't a good word '

'I don't trust fine 'volunteered Zeke, solemnly.

'Fine is never fine '

Gabriella chuckled, amused.' You're all being ridiculous. Maybe you'll change your minds when I drag Troy with me to this concert tonight and I am sure that Ryan and Kelsi are going tonight as well '

All eyes turned on the newly formed couple for the answer putting them on the spot.

'Uh, sure,' Ryan waved a hand towards Kelsi,' date night '

'Date night indeed! 'Mr. Fulton appeared seemingly out of nowhere sweeping the group up in his always irritated state of mind,' Is this some sort of teen meeting brouhaha? I believe that break ended two minutes ago …the pool is unguarded, Miss. Montez. '

Gabriella gulped down another drink of bottled water.' Gotta go '

'Ms. Nielsen, you are requested by Miss. Evans to accompany her on the piano in the family wing so you'd best hurry,' finished up Fulton, her nerves fraying as always when been pulled on by the demanding Sharpay . He spared Ryan a glance,' Mr. Evans, when did you become kitchen staff? Never mind, it might help if you were to accompany your girlfriend to practice '

Gabriella and the others scattered back to work not waiting for the rest of the lecture leaving Ryan and Kelsi to take the brunt of it. Kelsi heaved a weary side as she nodded her consent. She had known it was only a matter of time before Sharpay would expect her to serve as her own personal pianist as if the world revolved solely around her wishes.

'Off to face the firing squad …..' murmured the composer under her breath,' that's alright, Ryan, you don't have to go. I don't need protecting ….i can handle your evil twin '

'You don't have to listen to her, Kelsi ,' reassured Ryan, placing a light kiss on her cheek ,' she has no authority over the employees . Only our parents have a say '

Fulton thumbed a Tums.' If only that were true, young Ryan, if only …..'

' I really will be fine ' stated Kelsi, reaching for her bag as she blew him a kiss then raced from the kitchen towards the separate family wing where no doubt Sharpay and her wannabes were already rehearsing for the end of the summer talent show at Lava Springs .

'You should speak to my Mother about Sharpay's orders and everything, Mr. Fulton,' spoke up Ryan, feeling braver than usual,' My sister isn't your boss '

Mr. Fulton stared back at the young man.' Can you say that you've done the same? '

Ryan was contemplative.' I like to think that I have been trying '

***************************Summer ****************************************

The Evans family wing was impressive, the practice room, large and spacious, complete with its own stage and a lovely baby grand piano, and soundproofed should any Lava Springs member get the idea to the best an Evans in a talent contest. Sharpay was dressed to the nines despite the fact it was a rehearsal , Jackie and Alicia were attempting to follow their marks as backup singers , Troy Bolton looked pained , while Kelsi pounded out the upbeat tempo of her normally soft ballad trying not to wince at the changes she had been forced to make to pacify the diva . A trip to the dentist would have been less painful for all involved.

Despite everyone's best efforts, the duet looked and sounded straight out of an off very off Broadway production of Rent if it were screeching its story.

'Kelsi, keep up! Why am I ahead of the music? You can be replaced …girls, stop 'bellowed an annoyed Sharpay, tossing her microphone down and signaling for all to stop around her as Jackie and Alicia stumbled into one another ,' Is there a problem? The choreography is basic so it shouldn't be difficult to perfect, girls '

Jackie wiped her perspiration with a clean towel as she sat gracefully on the stage while Alicia simply plopped, reaching for the bottled water in her bag as Troy joined Kelsi by the piano looking for some sympathy.

'It's a little, er, choppy '

' Kelsi keeps drowning our chorus out with her playing '

Kelsi gnawed on the inside of her cheek trying to compose herself before she did something rash like telling the snotty divas what bridge that they could jump off but she didn't want the confrontation . Tempting it was. Very tempting.

'It isn't supposed to be if it were sung correctly …'

'My way doesn't bore the audience into a deep sleep; Kelsi 'slammed Sharpay, hands on her hip as she assessed the situation. They had only been rehearsing for little over an hour. She had barely broken into a light sweat though the girls looked a bit peaked.

Troy seemed to be more on board now than previously so that was a plus and having Kelsi here should have given her a bonus point. The choreography could be better but Sharpay refused to ask Ryan for help. She didn't want to alienate her brother any more than necessary. They were already on the outs and it felt as if something inexplicitly had changed between them.

'Just take ten '

'Pretty intense,' sighed Troy, looking balefully at his friend,' why do I feel like Sharpay is trying to make this song into a music video or something? '

He enjoyed singing but shoot, this was damn exhausting.' Which I won't be giving her any ideas

Kelsi gave him a wan smile.' Thanks '

'So, you and Ryan Evans? How did I not know about this, Kels? ' Troy considered Kelsi as his honorary sister making it his duty to be overprotective which he nearly dropped the ball on and was seemingly left out of the loop here .

Kelsi blushed prettily.' It's new, Troy, shiny new is all I am saying. I like him '

'He isn't who I would have thought for you,' Troy scratched his neck,' figured for you with Jason who is clearly with Martha. Guess this is why men don't do the whole matchmaking thing like you women enjoy '

'Jason and I have zero in common,' explained Kelsi, matter of fact,' besides which I would never date someone that my best friend is so crazy about. It isn't right at all '

'Just be careful, Kels. Ryan is still an Evans '

Kelsi bit back a retort then lifted her own gaze towards a pacing Sharpay .' I could say the same thing to you, Troy '

Troy openly gaped at his shy friend. 'Whoa! What's this about? I am not with Sharpay – I'm just helping her out. Her parents have been really incredible helping me and being nice to Sharpay isn't anything like dating …..'

He couldn't believe that he didn't have to explain himself to Kelsi – she was being really sensitive. Troy was trying to consider his future and never would he have imagined that a summer job would have perks that would help lead to his road of success.

'If you say so ….' Kelsi wasn't about to debate the issue with Troy and left it be. She didn't want to believe he would betray the love of his life but she couldn't help wondering if he realized how all the private lunches and golf sessions with the diva looked to others.

'That's enough;' Sharpay clapped her hands together,' rest time is over now. Kelsi, from the beginning please. Try to keep it upbeat , I'm not singing it sappy style '

'I need this job 'muttered Kelsi , under her breath , ignoring the jab the insult brought as Troy rejoined the diva in hot pink center stage, retrieving the microphone from the chair .

'Can we do it without the wind machine? Makes it hard to sing if gusts of wind blowing around in my face …'

'That takes some of the pizzazz out of the number,' pouted Sharpay leaning in towards Troy as if to give him a side hug,' but I suppose it couldn't hurt '

'Thanks '

Kelsi was afraid that it was going to be a very long day in practice hell – she would have preferred shining silverware to having to skewer her new love song .

***********************Summer Summer *******************************

Ryan suffered through a one on one game of golf with his Father with a resigned Chad caddying for them while Sharpay was closed off with Troy in the family wing rehearsing for the talent show which was a point of contention between them. Usually Vance enjoyed the downtime the summer brought because it allowed him more time to spend with his family but his daughter's devotion towards the talented Troy Bolton had inspired him to take a big part in helping to mold the young man's college dream through his own connections.

He liked Troy, the young man wasn't wishy washy and his flighty daughter needed the stability that a relationship with the Bolton boy could bring to make her mature a bit more. His wife worried that Sharpay's meddling could be damaging to Troy's relationship with the Montez girl but Vance figured it was a challenge to test the relationship.

Only time would tell in the romance department.

'Son, you missed that by a mile,' warned Vance, as the ball rolled right past the hole,' I thought you'd been brushing up on your game. You're getting older now; I was hoping to have you join me on the green when I conduct business throughout it, Ryan

' I didn't feel like taking golf lessons would be any fun ,' said Ryan, truthfully ,' maybe mini golf but the club doesn't have that here .' He smiled, weakly,' It's a thought, eh? New idea? '

Vance gave him an exasperated look . 'Hardly fitting anesthetic for Lava Springs. I wish you were as confident with the idea of working the family business as you are with the theatre, Ryan. It is an option available to you and your sister '

'I know, Dad, but I was thinking Julliard first before I consider not making it out there '

'Of course you know your mother and I support you and your sister's dreams but it doesn't hurt to keep business as a backup plan. Play it smart, son '

'So you keep reminding me …'

Chad handed Vance a different club then scooted closer to Ryan.' Man, Evans, your Dad is really giving you the hard sell about the family business. My folks are just glad I've kept my grades good enough to be considered into the U of A and even California University '

Ryan lifted his shoulders in a careless shrug noting that Vance's cell phone shrilled taking him away from his game back into that shark business mode he lived and breathed in. It would however give him a minute to himself then answered Chad's question.

'My sister has zero financial sense at all,' stated Ryan, not unkindly. It was a cold, hard fact that was his twin sister,' or much of a people person either …most of the staff here hate her. Fulton is terrified of her so I think Dad hopes to sway me on the idea '

Chad chuckled,' Yeah, you don't look like the idea took, man '

' I'm trying not to put the blame on Troy, ' went on Ryan, leaning on the club he held ,' I mean Dad helping him with all the contacts and stuff , I figure the whole thing got Dad thinking that I should follow in his footsteps if my dancing career doesn't take off '

Chad considered this along with his own annoyance at his best friend.' You should blame Bolton all you want, Ryan. For all we know he might have brought it up …we don't know.'

'That's a stretch, Chad, way out there '

' Yeah, well, I wouldn't put it pass him either ,' said a bitter Chad ,' I'm starting to not recognize the dude who's like my brother . Bolton's playing a dangerous game messing with Sharpay and Gabriella and I don't want to be around when that blows up in his face '

*********************************Summer Song ******

Despite the unusually long day at the country club along with the girls thinly veiled suggestions that went along with the free concert in the park, Chad, Zeke, and Jason begged off citing that they needed to just hang out , pig out on pizza and junk food, and watch action movies as a way to let off steam. Rather than complain at them, the girls deemed it girls night with the exception of the only couple joining them being Ryan and Kelsi and joined the masses clambering around the small stage in the park.

Gabriella had cornered Troy during his break hoping to cajole him into joining her tonight but he was very apologetic having already made plans to have dinner with some of the college ball players from the U of A. Scholarships had been mentioned and Troy felt like it would be uncool and rude to cancel on them when they were helping him out.

His girlfriend tried ignoring the hurt even as he apologized promising they would make plans soon but now as the local radio station blasted some alt hits from the 1990's , Gabriella tried to enjoy the music .

Taylor tugged on Gabi's arm, giving her a shake.' Snap out of it! It's Troy's loss for choosing more of the snotty club than spending time with you tonight unless you want to give him hell in which case I will add my own two cents in ….'

'I'm trying to understand where he is coming from, Tay, but this is the third date he has cancelled on me this week '

'You should let Troy know how you feel before I do,' stated Taylor, sharply,' I don't like him messing with my best friend and my boyfriend's feelings as if they don't matter. Chad's about a half a second of blowing up which is why I didn't make a big deal out of him not joining me here '

Gabriella tried to be fair as she fiddled with the necklace Troy had given her in a nervous gesture. She hoped this wasn't a repeat performance of last year.

'I am sure Troy isn't neglecting us on purpose '

Taylor narrowed her eyes then scoffed,' I don't know if I believe that anymore, Gab '

Before Gabriella could defend Troy's choices of late, Martha barged between them shooting them each fixed looks as if to say now wasn't the time for deep debates; this was a freaking concert, for Heaven's sake!

'Uh oh no work talks, no male bashing,' chided Martha, wagging a finger at both of them,' we're free tonight! It's Nelly Furtado! We're supposed to be having fun...like them '

She gestured towards Ryan and Kelsi – he had his arms wrapped around her then much to her surprise swung her out, Kelsi laughed out loud , Ryan spun her back into him, making up the steps to a dance only they could imagine together .

Martha sighed; Taylor added her own sigh to the mix, as did ever romantic Gabriella, all wistful.

'Hello New Mexico '

Nelly Furtado bounced on the stage looking rock chic in worn jeans and a black tank top, long dark hair braided , as the familiar chords of her hit song reverberated from the band , she began to sing .

You're beautiful, that's for sure

You'll never ever fade

You're lovely but it's not for sure

That I won't ever change

Ryan pulled Kelsi against him, she gazed up at him, a soft smiling touching her pink lips as she sang along, and he felt completely happy.

I'm like a bird, I'll only fly away

I don't know where my soul is, I don't know where my home is

(And baby all I need for you to know is)

I'm like a bird, I'll only fly away

I don't know where my soul is, I don't know where my home is

No one noticed the tall, gangly young man watching Ryan and Kelsi so intently; he ignored the slight pain behind his eyes, somehow recognizing that the couple could help him with his quest.

He just needed to figure out the best way to approach them to ask for help but right now wasn't the time. He glanced at his watch then headed for his car to go home.

He could make it back to Roswell if he left now .


	13. Chapter 13

Kelsi felt as if she was floating on a sea that was sweeping, swirling, spinning around possibly drifting into love. Every moment spent with Ryan brought new surprises; they had so much in common, and were learning more about one another all of the time.

He made her laugh and got her to try new things.

She challenged him to be his own man and Ryan owned it.

Her friends were accepting him into their little group more and more each day even Chad who had been reluctant and suspicious of Ryan's motives according to Taylor. If Ryan joined her on the piano during the lunch rush at the club, Mr. Fulton only nodded, without a word to them.

They were partners and a couple. She thought they were becoming closer every day spent together; found she was looking forward to spending more time with him. Kelsi had hoped that Ryan would get on with joining them working at the club but knew he had been wavering about it for weeks now. For a guy who was totally confident, Kelsi thought it odd that Ryan was afraid of that much change when it came down to talking to his parents about a job.

Or maybe it had to do with the expectations of the rich though as far as Kelsi could tell, his mother worked efficiently at Lava Springs yet still managed to fit in an afternoon at the in home spa or entertaining the ladies luncheon.

Sigh either way Kelsi didn't want to become the nagging girlfriend so she kept silent.

This afternoon was the employees practice baseball game which Kelsi was hoping to convince Ryan to come along with her to watch the game then maybe go out afterwards. She was clocking out when Martha came up behind her, swatting her arm, lightly.

'Did you ask Fulton for hazard pay for having to play for Sharpay and her evil wannabes? '

Kelsi made a face as the practices hadn't gone any smoother than to be expected with Sharpay being demanding, Troy attempting to keep up with her, and the usual drama that the diva always seemed to bring with her. She tried not to think how it ruined the playful, sweetness of the song that she had written as it only made her upset. She had tried standing her ground insisting the song wasn't available but Sharpay wouldn't have it so she had given in.

She could have asked Ryan to talk to his sister but Kelsi didn't want to be that needy.

'I wish,' admitted Kelsi as they walked outside into the clear blue skies together towards Martha's car,' Even with Troy sort of singing the duet with her, Sharpay has managed to butcher the love song. Never mind me, where is Jason? '

' The guys got off work an hour ago so they went out to the field to start batting practice ,' explained Martha of her own boyfriends absence ,' Chad was trying to see if they could hit up Troy to join them but I'm not expecting that to happen .'

'He has been awfully absorbed in his own stuff lately 'says Kelsi , smoothing her lips together in a thin line ,' Troy seemed okay to me during rehearsal the other day '

She hated to think the worse of her good friend even though it appeared to her as if Troy wasn't exactly dissuading Sharpay's flirtation. To play devil's advocate, Kelsi really couldn't tell if he encouraged the diva either and she had been witness during the last two practices.

It only made her feel awkward if truth be told.

Martha rolled her eyes heavenward as they climbed in her car then took off towards the field a couple miles up the road from Lava Springs. Though the ballpark connected to the country club, it was just distance enough to make it seem separate.

'Well I think Troy is acting like a big jerk,' declared the opinionated Martha with a flip of her dark hair, her yellow plastic earrings moving as she talked as she pulled into a parking spot near the golf cart,' Jason tries to be neutral about the whole thing but I know he feels as if Troy has been ignoring him. Not that he would ever admit it, he is still a guy '

'That is too bad 'surmised Kelsi , adjusting her red cap on her head . She and Martha had changed out of their work outfits into shorts and bright colored tee shirts for the game though neither of them was playing,' you know I was hoping to get Ryan to join us to watch the game but I haven't seen him all morning '

Martha fixed the bandana from sliding down her hair as they climbed out of the car then began walking towards the bleachers in the stands to join their friends as Taylor and Gabriella were supposed to be saving them seats. She scanned the crowd for their friends lifting her arm to her forehead to shade the sun from her face when she noticed the spiky blonde hair that could only be Ryan Evans looking to be having a very lively conversation with Gabriella.

'Um, Kels, he's already here '

Kelsi followed Martha's gaze to the bottom row of the bleachers just as Ryan leaned in closer while Gabriella laid a hand on his arm. The composer pursed her lips as an unknown emotion swept through her body at the innocent gesture.

'What are you talking about, Martha? O…oh, I see …..'

Did Gabriella have to be so touchy with her boyfriend?

As if sensing the direction of her thoughts, Martha patted her hand.' I am sure it is perfectly harmless, Kels. Gabs wouldn't poach your guy. We all know she's gaga over Troy and the girl wouldn't think of cheating ….'

Everything Martha was saying was valid. There was no reason not to trust Ryan or Gabriella but the sight still made Kelsi's nerves bunch up with apprehension kicking her own insecurity into overdrive as it were. She was being ridiculous.

Gabriella had been super supportive of her and Ryan from the get goes, not to mention that she and Ryan were friends as well. Goodness Gabi had even tutored Ryan in math last year. She must have been soaking up too many bad vibes from the country club for her brain to be kicking it crazily into the absurd .

'I know, Martha, it's just a surprise is all to, um, see them here together '

'With Taylor….. '

Taylor spotted them waving them over then jabbing Gabriella in the ribs in indication.

'Gangs all here '

Kelsi pasted her friendliest smile on her face.' Let's join them '

The stands were crowded with familiar faces from the kitchen staff to the cleaning staff filling the stands as all were taking advantage of hanging out to watch the baseball game as well as enjoy the perfect New Mexico summer afternoon . During the actual game they would be playing against the kids from the halfway house in town but for today, it was all fun. Not to mention a productive way to let off steam from the stress of catering to the fancy folks at the country club on a daily basis and all of their demands .

Chad was already at the bat giving some practice swings while Zeke and Jason were out in the field tossing the ball around absorbing themselves into the game. Their team leader was noticeably absent, Troy's energy missing from the sports itself.

Hurt that Troy hadn't responded to her three texts and phone call, Gabriella did her best to put the problem behind her to enjoy the day instead with her good friends. Ryan had seemed a bit out of sorts when she had run into him earlier so Gabi had invited him along to the game.

Ryan had brightened considerably at the invitation planning to surprise Kelsi too.

Breaking away and changing had a cost that Ryan feared he was being painfully paying the price for excluding him from all of what he had always known. Funny how it wasn't fame but family that ate at him today. He liked doing his own thing but couldn't deny he still felt the sting of being rejected by his own twin and still felt as if he wasn't quite good enough to strike out performing on his own. Not wanting to bring Kelsi down by his damn mood, Ryan had avoided his girlfriend choosing to go for a walk to think when Gabriella had discovered him insisting that he join her and Taylor this afternoon. He wasn't allowed to mope any longer.

Gabriella wouldn't take no for an answer so now Ryan found himself sitting on the bleachers between her and Taylor listening to the girls debating over French fries and a diet coke for a snack . He thought ballpark food all sounded good that he might even go all out and have a hot dog, nachos and cheese, and a regular coke.

'I had a salad yesterday,' announced Taylor as if it was some sort of executive decision rather than just lunch,' I deserve salty French fries '

'Go for it '

Taylor took off for the concession stand while Gabriella smiled sweetly up at Ryan placing a hand lightly on his arm. He looked in dire need of some cheering up.

'Ryan, I was thinking about the talent show,' brought up a tentative Gabriella,' since you aren't in the show with your sister maybe you could help all of us, the staff, I mean, by directing us. Kelsi is composing the music but we have no idea how to put it together into anything ...'

She wants me to go up against my sister 'realized Ryan to himself,' wouldn't that be the ultimate betrayal? '

Was it another test of his will? Still the idea of choreographing and directing a whole group of people stirred something creatively in him so then how could he turn that down? He would never know what he was capable of if he didn't learn to let go and fly.

Ryan chuckled inwardly to himself noting with irony of a performer that he was taking life lessons from Wicked and Fame. What the hell! It had to be some sort of karma or fate gig.

Who was he kidding? He absolutely had to take the gig!

'Uh, sure, I think I can do that if you think kids will listen to me ….' Ryan scratched his brow,' Besides it'll be a project that Kelsi and I can work on together '

'What can we work on together, Ry? 'Inquired Kelsi, as she and Martha scooted in beside them on the bleachers,' what are you doing here? I looked for you this morning but I never saw you …now here you are '

If hurt crept into her voice, she couldn't help it but managed a tight smile that didn't quite reach her lips. If Ryan noticed it, he never let on as he reached for her hand to tug her down on the bleacher seat beside him, keeping her hand firmly in his own.

'Sorry,' apologized Ryan, sheepishly,' I overslept then there was some family things going on so I didn't get up to the main room in the club. I was, uh, actually heading your way when Gabriella kidnapped me ...'

Kelsi's smile didn't quite reach her eyes.' That was nice of you, Gabriella '

'Ryan looked like a gloomy Gus, Kelsi, so I insisted he needed to come watch practice with us 'answered Gabriella, ever so sweetly. As usual, she looked beautiful in a pretty floral camisole and capris. 'He has also just agreed to be our director for the staff portion of the talent show '

'Wow, that is great '

Ryan bumped his shoulders against Kelsi's managing a rueful grin.' The experience will be good plus Gabriella can be really persuasive '

Besides Kelsi, Martha let out a very un-ladylike snort.' I bet '

In spite of her only moments earlier defense of Gabriella Montez, the young woman couldn't help but notice the tell a tell weird signs of the dark haired beauty sitting quite close to Ryan and the extra attention she seemed to be paying to him . It was a bell ringing alarm clanging type of signs that was hard to ignore though she hoped to God, Kelsi didn't notice .

Fact was that Gabriella loved Troy, Troy loved Gabriella, but unless you were blind, something was wrong with their relationship this summer even if neither one of them acknowledged said facts. Onto fact number two that Gabi didn't like or approve or play games, maybe she was unconsciously projecting her feelings onto a clueless Ryan Evans or so Martha hoped was the case.

That more likely had some strange sense to it but Martha still didn't like it, it was shady.

'I'm glad you're here, Ryan 'muttered Kelsi, under her breath. She rested her head against his shoulder as he bent to drop a kiss on her hat,' I missed you '

He removed her hat then kissed her hair.' I missed you too '

She lifted her face to stare at him, eyes wide and thoughtful beneath her frames, not forgetting what Gabriella had said about him being in a gloomy mood.

'If your upset about something, we could go for a walk and talk '

'I don't feel like talking,' Ryan cut her off, his tone sharper than he intended missing her wince at it then looks away,' let's just watch the game. Okay? Hey, I'm going to go grab some lunch for us ...'

'Could you get me a water '

'Sure 'Ryan stood up, letting go of Kelsi, leaving her feeling utterly bereft,' keep my seat warm '

'I'll go with you, Ryan 'Gabriella chimed in, moving to his side,' Tay is going to be stingy and wont share her fries with me '

Taylor grinned.' Get your own calories, girlie 'She popped a French fry into her mouth as Gab and Ryan walked towards the concession booth then she noticed the stricken expressions on Kelsi and Martha's faces ,' oh no, stop that thought right this moment , both of you '

'I have no idea what you are talking about 'denied Kelsi, playing with the bill of her cap.

Martha met Taylor's gaze.' I hate to think it , Taylor, but Gabriella did everything but toss her hair and the lean in , which incidentally we could have missed …maybe the girl doesn't get what she is doing '

'Martha, don't,' this came from Kelsi, ignoring her own unease,' I am sure it isn't like that. Gabriella and Ryan are friends, she is just being friendly …..'

Taylor wagged a handful of fries in their direction.' Compelling argument, Martha, but Troy isn't even here for Gabriella to make him jealous if that is what you are suggesting. I happen to know my bestie , I think Gabi is just adopting Ryan today as her pet project '

' Ryan isn't a pet ,' remarked Kelsi, sounding perturbed at the idea ,' He just has a bunch of family stuff going on right now that he is trying to figure out . Not to mention our relationship is still really new and we're still figuring us out …'

Taylor fixed her with a stern look.' All the more reason for you not to be jealous, Kelsi '

Kelsi let her eyes stray towards the concession stand where a giggling Gabriella allowed Ryan to pull her into an impromptu swing dance and the composer's heart plummeted at the sight. Innocent or not, she couldn't help from biting down hard on her lip, worrying.

'Or be a lot jealous '


	14. Chapter 14

It was the baseball game from hell.

What was supposed to be a fun break away from work with only a bit of friendly competition between friends and co-workers had turned into an aggressive game as Chad and the guys taking their frustration on the Troy Bolton situation rolling it into the game . Even Jason Cross who was always the optimistic seemed to be playing on the hazy side while Zeke still reeling from what he now termed the Sharpay incident appeared almost glib . It wasn't a pretty sight all the way around and from their vantage point in the bleachers; the girls were at a loss at how to fix the matter themselves.

Taylor clenched her hands tightly on her lamp wincing as Chad angrily tossed the bat aside before loping around the bases nearly elbowing the person guarding it in the process.

'I can't believe Chad's behavior,' muttered a concerned Taylor, under her breath,' it's unsportman-like and just plain rude all the way around. I know that he is still pissed but this behavior is so unacceptable …..'

'Men are barbaric and stupid, Tay,' remarked Gabriella in a tone no one recognized from the genuinely sweet young woman,' just because you are Chad's girlfriend doesn't mean you can think for him. Maybe Chad needs to just be angry for a while to get over the whole thing '

Taylor pursed her lips, turned her head to focus on her bestie , and bit back the retort that was on the edge of her tongue . Gabriella was also not acting much like her normal self at the moment in flirt mode with Ryan Evans but Tay didn't want to cause a scene either. She had already did her best to dissuade Kelsi and Martha of any wayward thoughts they might be considering all the way intending to pull Gabriella aside after the game for a full on interrogation to be on the safe side . She had it all under control.

'That may be true but I don't want to lecture myself right out of a relationship,' picked up a thoughtful Taylor,' Chad and I are good together. I am learning the art of compromise and picking then choosing my battles with the boy …'

Ryan took a drink of his pop, nodded.' That makes sense, I would think '

Martha turned away from the fence, heaving a wary sigh as she dropped her arms to her side.

' I just hope the stress doesn't get Jason hurt out there ,' said Martha , biting the side of her lip ,' he gets easily distracted when he is worried so he doesn't pay as much attention as he should be . They've sucked the fun right out of this game...we should have just forgotten the whole thing and gone out to Taylor's for a cook out instead ...'

If the guys didn't start focusing more on the game rather than focusing on the absence of Troy, not to mention their obvious anger at him, the main kitchen staff was going to start getting even more pissed at them. Jason was likely to get whacked by a ball yet.

Kelsi sent a sidelong glance at her own boyfriend before standing to join Martha by the fence. Whatever was going on with Ryan causing him to be sort of standoffish towards her, which was his problem? If he didn't want to talk to her, that was just fine.

She would be fine; she would handle this in a mature matter.

' Maybe we should suggest calling it quits on practice today ,' brought up the composer , quietly ,' before someone does get hurt out there for real . Maybe getting away from all of this country club vibe getting back into town to hang out would be for the better.'

Ryan dropped his gaze to hers.' Country club vibe? What exactly does that mean, Kelsi ? '

'It just means that getting back to normal for a little while could help us all '

'Right because this isn't the average norm for the rest of you…..i get it 'snapped Ryan, finding himself unreasonably annoyed by the statement and with her, seemingly.

Kelsi's eyes flashed momentarily at him.' All of this tension isn't fun for any of us '

She was suddenly very confused – were they talking about their friends or the state of their relationship? Kelsi wasn't at all sure of what to make out of Ryan's behavior which seemed to be changing in a flash before her eyes. So much for her plans for them spending a fun, carefree sort of afternoon together but she didn't need him, she was a big girl, and this day could still be salvaged.

'You know it all starting to feel a little too much Dawson's Creek for me ,' announced Ryan , feeling more like an outsider again,' I think I'll just go back to my room '

Gabriella slapped an iron hand on his wrist then gave him a stern look.' Only because you're pouting like Dawson Leery, Ryan, so, you need to stop. You are not going anywhere and Kelsi is exactly right. We are going to call a time out or a hiatus on this game and go to Taylor's house for the second annual McKessie cook out of the summer '

No one uttered a word to stop her nor did Chad or the others put up a fight, they simply agreed to call the game quits, gather their equipment together, then everyone headed towards the vehicles forming a caravan back into Alberquere.

***********************Summer Summer Summer *******************************

Though Taylor's folks were taken by surprise when their daughter showed up with her group of friends on her heels, Taylor quickly explained that the lines between work and play had taken a toll on the baseball game prompting them to decide on an impromptu cook out here. Not wanting to know more about the current angst of teenagers, they reminded Taylor of the ground rules of the house and left them to it as they had plans of their own.

Outside, Jason and Martha worked together at putting up the volleyball net while Chad concentrated on the charcoal grill as Kelsi would be along shortly to play their own personal d.j. , having gone home to get her portable keyboard and sound board .

Ryan had got drafted to set out lawn chairs from the small shed. 'Do we need this many chairs? I thought there was just going to like 10 of us …..'

Chad studied the charcoal bricks intently before placing the bag on the ground then fixed the dancer with attitude with a disgusted look.

'Twist a muscle there, Evans? Too much work for you lugging a two pound ancient lawn chair from like 1987 then feel free to stop ' Chad tossed back , gauging the foil ,' did you and Kelsi have a fight or something ? You've been in a crappy mood all the way over here …'

Ryan flopped down unceremonially in a chair, taking off his hat.' I didn't twist anything, and Kelsi and I didn't have a fight. Like you have room to lecture me, I wasn't out on the field trying to take anyone out because your pissed off at Bolton '

Chad tossed the roll of foil on the picnic table as he let out a low growl.' I know I've been acting like an ass ,' admitted a defeated Chad , under his breath ,' You don't have to call me out on it, Evans , kind of shocked you got the balls to do so . I'm trying to let it go before I make my girlfriend reconsider dating me …..Which she would '

Ryan gave a half shrug.' It's a lot of work trying to be friends with you guys. You don't exactly make it easy, not to mention, I am in a war with my sister, so you don't hold the record on being pissed either '

Chad chuckled, lightly.' Guess your human after all, Evans.'

Sometimes Ryan seemed too put together and perfect, it grated on his nerves. His life wasn't perfect and Chad worked hard at it because dating Taylor who embodied it wasn't always a piece of cake. He had a rep to protect as the second in command of the Wildcats, keep his grades decent, and Taylor had all of these expectations of their relationship, it could be rough sometimes juggling everything when his best friend had it all. Except now he didn't know who the hell Troy was these days, let alone what the hell was going on in his brain, it hurt and it really made him rage over it. It was like the dude didn't give a damn anymore.

' Never claimed otherwise ,' admitted Ryan, dryly,' I've been in a crappy mood since this morning which is why I shouldn't have even came to this shin dig but Gabriella didn't give me much of a choice . I must have done something wrong because Kelsi has been avoiding me since we left the ballpark ….'

Having overheard the boys conversation, Martha picked up the volleyball lobbed it over the net bopping the surprised dancer in the head. Jason sent her a weird look as he called out an apology.

'Hey!'

'Sorry, Ryan, 'called out Jason,' Martha wasn't paying any attention, she didn't mean to hit you '

Martha folded her arms across her chest and feigned a sweet smile.' Yes, I did,' declared Martha, not one to mince words,' you need to stop being an idiot, Ryan, and pay attention to your actual girlfriend, if you know what I mean '

Ryan stood to face Martha, baffled by her comment.' What exactly does that mean?'

Jason considered this a no brainer but obviously Ryan was preoccupied by something.' Dude, you need to spend more time with Kelsi, duh. Riding into town with Gabriella probably wasn't the right thing to do in a girls mind ….not that it means anything bad because that would be silly.'

Martha tugged on her boyfriend's hand.' If Ryan can't figure it out on his own, we're certainly not going to give him any hints.'

Jason gave her a puppy dog look that she couldn't resist.' I am right, Martha. I know I got this one. Even I am not blind …'

Martha distracted him with a light kiss on the lips.' Close enough honey, but we are not helping him anymore. I have to stand by Kelsi on this one.'

They headed to the garage for the large cooler then took off to pick up some water and soft drinks to contribute to the cook out leaving Ryan scratching his brow and pondering the issue at hand. The dancer looked hopefully towards the jock.

Chad finished lighting the charcoal then looked up at Ryan.' Beats me but Jason must be close or Martha wouldn't have dragged him off. My guess you need to be more lovey dovey with Kelsi, man '

'I can't do that if Kelsi is avoiding me …'

'I have my own problems, Evans,' said Chad, not unkindly,' just fix it '

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Taylor had pulled out bags of potato chips from the pantry, along with hamburger and hot dogs from the refrigerator while Gabriella had raided the house for ingredients to put together a cold pasta salad. Kelsi had called earlier saying she would be along in thirty minutes with the music equipment and a pan of chocolate brownies that she was making.

Gabriella busied herself cutting tomatoes on the cutting board as she waited for the water to boil for the pasta and resisted the urge to check her phone. She had sent another text to Troy inviting him to the party but hadn't had a response yet then again he hadn't answered the first text from nearly two hours ago either. It hurt to be ignored and dismissed.

Gabriella tried to be positive, not wanting to give into her fears about their relationship, but it was growing oh so more difficult with every day they didn't make time to spend time together especially since Troy seemed to be able to find time for Sharpay Evans .

Taylor caught her stray gaze and fixed her with a knowing look.' Still no Troy '

Gabriella busied herself by placing the tomatoes into a large bowl.' Taylor, don't start, please, I'm sure it's something work related. Troy is very focused right now is all '

Taylor scoffed at the idea as her friend dumped pasta into the boiling water with more care than was necessary. She glanced down at her detailed list and thought about her words, carefully, before opening up a big, ole can of worms.

'Okay I won't bring up the she-devil,' hedged Taylor, watching her friend's spine go rigid at the veiled reference to the blonde diva,' I know you have eyes, girl. However, you might not be aware that you might be projecting whatever it is your feeling onto Ryan Evans '

Gabriella twisted the gold necklace Troy had given her, nervously.' Taylor, what on Earth is you talking about? Please stop psychoanalyzing me and being ridiculous ….Ryan and I are good friends. You know I got to know him better since I tutored him last semester helping him so he could pass math …'

Taylor picked up a cucumber that needed sliced before wagging in her best friend's direction.

' Gab, I love you but your body language is putting the moves on Ryan ,' pointed Out Taylor , matter of fact ,' I know it's probably self-conscience sort of thing where maybe you don't get what your doing so this is why I am telling you to stop . We all know that Ryan had a little crush on you last year; I know he's crazy about Kelsi, but you wouldn't want to accidentally give off the wrong impression. It could get messy really fast, Gabriella '

Gabriella took the vegetable from her friends hand then collected her thoughts.' I think you've been watching too much One Tree Hill with Chad , Tay, but if it will make you feel better , I'll stop whatever it is you claim I am doing '

Taylor took some large plastic bowls from the cabinet, nodding.' No more hair tossing '

Gabriella pretended to be offended.' I do not toss my hair! I never toss my hair '

'Don't start! Don't give Ryan any signs either '

'Go nag your boyfriend, leave me be 'Gabriella shooed Taylor away before picking up her phone one last time for the afternoon. No missed calls, no new messages either. Obviously their relationship wasn't as much a priority to Troy as it was for her.

******************************Summer *****************************

'No more brooding please, Chad 'muttered Taylor, placing the platter of burgers and hot dogs on the small table besides the grill before draping her arms around his neck, leaning forward to look at him,' I know your still upset at Troy which you have every right to be but could we try to put it aside for the rest of the day.'

Chad managed a wan smile before drawing her into a slow, steamy kiss.' How's that for distractions? You can keep me distracted like this for the rest of the afternoon, Taylor '

Taylor sighed, dreamily.' We'll see …..We may have to help distract others '

'Shit! Why? Can't we mind our own business? '

Taylor put on her resolve face.' I refuse to be held for possible break ups '

'Which you wouldn't be if we didn't interfere '

She handed her boyfriend the spatula, her expression determined.' Man the grill '

Chad swore under his breath then manned the food.

Kelsi and Zeke were neighbors of sorts living only a few houses down from one another a fact that she was quite grateful for this afternoon especially since it meant they could carpool to the party at Taylor's house. Zeke had whipped up a batch of homemade chocolate chip cookies for the party and was only too glad to help her lug everything from the car to the yard.

Zeke collected the Tupperware with the sweets in them.' I'll put these up then come back to help you with your equipment, Kelsi . Don't try getting them by yourself '

Kelsi tucked her keyboard underneath her arm. 'I can manage fine, Zeke '

Ryan removed his hands from his pockets looking sheepishly at her.' I'll help '

'Suit yourself …' managed Kelsi, coolly,' the rest is in the trunk '

It would have been much easier to bring her Dad's ancient portable boom box but having her equipment would keep her busy from socializing. Maybe it would give her some clue as to what exactly was going on with Ryan who hadn't exactly rushed over to kiss her or anything.

Maybe Ryan had changed his mind about her or maybe it really was a summer thing.

'I missed you, Kelsi …'

'Yeah, me too 'echoed the composer, softly as she walked away from him.

Ryan pulled out the sound board pausing to stare at Kelsi as she busied herself wondering exactly what is that he had done wrong with her. Was she giving him the cold shoulder or just being quiet? Kelsi could be just quiet when she wanted to be there didn't have to be a problem.

Zeke took the speakers from the back.' I don't know what you did to the girl but Kelsi didn't say more than two words over here. You should probably start groveling, Evans ...'

Ryan gaped at him.' I didn't do anything; we haven't had a fight that I know of …..I must have missed something back at the ballgame '

'Better apologize,' suggested Zeke, helpfully,' Kelsi probably wouldn't do anything but her best friend is Martha. If that girl gets it into her head you hurt Kelsi, I wouldn't put it past her to get revenge '

Ryan swallowed the lump lodged in his throat.' Revenge? This isn't a teen soap, its real life'

Zeke just sent him a knowing look.' Your sister is the Queen Bee of Mean and your questioning whether Martha Cox would murder you for hurting Kelsi ? Think about that one '

'Good point 'conceded Ryan, hauling the soundboard from the car then assisting a very quiet Kelsi in setting it up. She pushed her black frames up on her nose then went to work, adjusting knobs then the sound and not so much giving him the time of day .

Ryan was contemplating the best approach with Kelsi when Gabriella handed him a plate of food then began questioning him about the difficulties in learning to swing dance. He didn't think she had that much intrest in the forties style dance but he could explain it to her.

'It's not that difficult to learn,' replied Ryan, trying to catch Kelsi's eye but she ignored him,' it's a few simple steps which I could show you how to do them, Gabriella '

'Oh would you, Ryan? 'Gabriella touched his leg, innocently enough unaware that Kelsi was seeing red,' I just think it would be fun to learn. It's something different, you know …..'

'It's cool ….'

Taylor slapped iced cold bottled water against Gabriella's shoulder.' No, no, no '

'It's just choreography,' said Ryan, simply,' I've been giving it a lot of thought lately. I could give you a lesson after we eat, Gabriella …it's no problem '

'Thank you, Ryan 'Gabriella flashed him a million watt smile that no male was immune too. Focusing on learning something new would take her mind off of Troy.

Kelsi set her jaw then let loose with the next track reverberating loudly through the yard mirroring her own feelings at this very moment.

So tell me who makes the rules …..

Should have been born on the Milky Way. I wanna belong to the world today

Oh, life's a bitch and then you die

Can't believe what I heard today

If I fall …oh if I fall

Martha winced, sent a worried glance towards Kelsi before handing Jason her empty plate with orders.' Go drag Ryan into a game of volleyball, get Zeke to help you if you have too '

Baffled at the weirdness happening around them, Jason noted that Ryan was twirling Gabriella around the yard oblivious that this hard music really didn't suit it or that Kelsi looked kind of sick. Nothing good was going to come from whatever was going on here.

'The dude is dancing …'

'You could beat Ryan up for me but I should talk to Kelsi first,' admitted Martha, signaling for Taylor to do something about Gabriella,' I don't know who to blame here '

Jason took in the dancing non-couple , a hovering Taylor, and a stricken looking Kelsi figured it was some huge misunderstanding but beating up Evans wasn't on his list on fun things to do at a cook out with his friends either . However, Martha looked furious.

So tell me who makes the rules ….

Oh, life's a bitch and then you die

Kelsi glanced down at the paper plate, the hamburger growing cold, as the composer sank into the chair that had been brought over for her, her appetite gone completely. Ryan seemed to be totally charmed by Gabriella as Taylor tried to suggest an alternative to a couples dance for them all , Kelsi couldn't help agreeing with the sentiment of the old 1990's song .

Oh she knew that she was probably being unfair, that she should get up and talk to her boyfriend but old insecurities had reared their ugly head making it seem so impossible. Even if it was all harmless fun, Kelsi knew she could never compete with Gabriella nor was she up to a confrontation with Ryan either. It was much too hard.

'Save the dance lessons for work, Evans,' Chad snagged the volleyball from a relieved Jason,' how about some volleyball? Guys versus the girls '

' I'm down with it ' announced Zeke, finishing up his third hamburger and the last handful of greasy potato chips wiping his hands on a napkin ,' burn off some energy so we can make room to eat dessert '

Gabriella stepped back from Ryan, hands moving to her hips, suspicion directed at her friends who seemed intent on making something out of nothing. Honestly, she had thought that they had long learned that lesson by now but she didn't want to go down that road again.

'What has gotten into you guys? Can't we wait until everyone has finished eating ,' Gabriella picked up her diet soda as if to prove a point ,' reminder I don't want this to be angry volleyball either .'

Jason watched the tableau as if waiting for someone to explode and when no one did, he helped himself to another handful of chips. It was getting super weird and tense again. He had thought they had all finally shaken all of that crap off earlier but nope it was hanging around the backyard. Maybe hanging out as a group wasn't a good idea this afternoon.

' Uh , the multi-plex downtown is showing Footloose ,' brought up Jason, directing this towards his own girlfriend ,' I, uh, just remembered about the matinee so I thought Martha and I could go see it since it's her favorite movie and all .'

Martha sent him an exasperated look.' That's a sweet idea, Jason, but I'm not finished here '

Jason stole a glance at his watch.' We have plenty of time '

Kelsi removed her headphones and stared hard at her best friend. 'Don't say it, Martha,' Kelsi held up a hand,' I don't know what's going on any more than you do. This isn't turning out as I had hoped for either which is why I think you should take Jason up on his offer for Footloose '

Martha gripped her hand, fiercely.' He isn't exactly playing the role of the doting boyfriend '

'Well, I'm not perfect either but your own boyfriend is pretty thoughtful so will you just forget about me and go see your movie with him already, Martha 'stated Kelsi, firmly.

' Kels, he's being a jerk …'

'Goodbye, Martha ….go, pleases.' Kelsi waved at her,' I will call you later '

'We're going to bail now,' Jason handed Martha her purse,' we'll swing by after to help clean up and all. Thanks for the lunch, Taylor, everyone …..'

Resigned, Martha called out her goodbyes to their friends sparing a baleful gaze at Ryan Evans who had resumed his conversation with a seemingly entranced Gabriella Montez as she pondered how she could rectify this situation herself.

'It's none of our business whatever it is that has you riled up, Martha,' Jason cut through her thoughts as he helped her into the passenger seat of the car,' we're steering clear. I'll forget what's been bugging me and you'll do the same /agreed '

'That was what the party was supposed to be ...not a damn scene from Beverly Hills 90210 '

'I don't know what that is so it's probably good we're leaving '

While Martha stewed over the possibilities that shouldn't be happening, Taylor lamented the fact that her party was going downhill fast. Zeke yammered on in her ear about the fine art of pastry while he worked his way through his third hot dog, Kelsi had set herself apart from the group focused on their playlist and apparently avoiding them all, and she was convinced Gabriella must have finally gone over the deep end.

' This will go down in history as the lamest , worse party in the history of backyard cook outs '

Chad rubbed absently at the knot of tension in her neck then pressed a kiss against her dark hair. He was hoping the rest of the gang would follow after Jason and Martha and leave them so that he and Taylor could spend some time together.

'Not enough of us here to rate the party, babe,' reassured Chad, trying to be helpful,' if it matters, I am feeling much more relaxed than I was earlier. I think putting the distance between us and the country club was an awesome idea so thanks '

Taylor relaxed in his embrace and they shared a slow, easy kiss until Zeke let out a heavy sigh.

'Sorry,' shrugged the baker,' it's nice, the two of you being happy and all. I just wish it would happen to me in the near future '

'Give it time, man '

'Yeah, well, I think I'm starting to run out of that hope I had for that …' said a solemn Zeke ,' so before I depress the rest of the table, I'm going to bring out the cookies.'

'Are you trying to tell me something, Kelsi, or are you just feeling the top break up songs of the early nineties? 'Ryan approached her, lifted a hand at her speaker where Losing My Religion was blaring out in full angst,' Cool songs but might be depressing the crowd '

Kelsi smoothed her lips together in a tight line.' If you don't care for my song choices you can always walk away, Ryan. It's not all that important or anything in the scheme of thing ...'

The smile slid from his face as Ryan tried to move to sit with her.' I happen to enjoy debating music with you but why do I get the feeling that I've done something wrong here?'

' You've been hot and cold to me all day so I don't know what would give you that idea at all ,' quipped Kelsi, ignoring the slight quiver in her voice and trying to be aloof ,' you and Gabriella seemed to be having a blast . I certainly didn't want to butt into your fun'

Ryan blinked, confused.' Huh? Are you jealous? Is this what it's about?'

Kelsi shook her head and began shutting down her equipment much to the puzzlement of Ryan and all of her friends. She refused to give in to her fears and cause a scene. If he and Gabriella were exploring the waters, Kelsi refused to be stuck in the damn middle of it.

She had her pride, after all.

'I'm not anything, Ryan,' stated Kelsi, jabbing at the frames of her glasses as she pulled plugs from the speakers,' it's been a long day, I think I lost my mood to party so I am just going to go '

' We can go together …' suggested a clueless Ryan , reaching for her hand which she yanked away as if it burned her ,' we could maybe take a drive …'

'I don't want to take a drive with you, I'm just going to go home 'stated Kelsi, not giving him room to talk or argue with her.' You do whatever you want, Ryan Evans '

Too confused and lost, Ryan didn't even put up a fight, he just walked away.

No one around them knew exactly what had just happened or why but afraid of the consequences that would surely follow .


	15. Chapter 15

Alex Whitcomb didn't know what the hell he was doing only that he wasn't doing whatever it was back home in Roswell but in Alberquere which was just a literal hop, skip, and car ride from his own hometown . His mind was cluttered with a million little things swirling around in there along with a sort of hazy feeling that made him seem out of sorts.

Wasn't he supposed to be en route to the airport for a month long program in Sweden?

He'd applied ages ago before his life got filled with danger and drama of being friends with the Pod Squad which was respectively the four alien /human hybrids which consisted of Max Evans , his beautiful sister Isabel , Max's best friend , Michael Guerin, and lastly blonde bombshell , Tess Harding . He never would have imagined any of this yet still it blew his mind – it had all happened a year ago when his good friend Liz Parker had been waitressing at her folk's restaurant, The Crashdown Café , a couple of guys had gotten into a fight , Liz had been shot .

Max had healed her thus saving her and so began it all, the almost nearly epic daily saga that was Max and Liz, the soul mates of their little circle. Max's best friend Michael, tough as nails and a hothead, battled it out with their sassy free spirited Maria Deluca until their passion had them falling in love with each other . Tess, the other alien, who had been raised by Nasedo, the groups protector until he had been killed, had been Max's wife on their home planet.

A Little fact that Max didn't recall at all and rounding out the We Know the Alien Club was Sheriff Jim Valenti and his son, Kyle, whom Max had also healed. It was a wild ride.

Alex didn't know why he was being so thoughtful, his head buzzed slightly whether from the heat of the sun or from all of the stuff bombarding his brain, he didn't know. Something had compelled him to pull into the Hubs diner figuring maybe a root beer shake and a burger might help settle him down. Hubs wasn't kitschy like the Crashdown but the aroma of French fries wafted into the air making his empty stomach growl as he found a seat at the empty counter .

He perused the menu, his cell phone went off, a quick glance showed that it was from Tess.

Don't waste time

Alex ignored the message, dropped the phone on the counter, as he rattled off his order to the waitress as the bell above the front door jangled bringing in the pretty brunette he had seen at the park on his last visit here. It had to mean something or maybe she was a part of this too.

Funny how he couldn't seem to recall exactly what this thing was supposed to be?

Alex rubbed at his forehead, the pounding increasing causing him to wince.

'Double chocolate milkshake please,' called out Kelsi, sliding in beside Alex,' Heavy on the chocolate please '

Alex lowered his hand to meet her eyes, noticing how pretty she was with brown curls, bright eyes beneath framed glasses, and pretty pink lips. She had a kind of quiet beauty despite the funky outfit and instantly thought Liz and Maria would probably like her.

She wasn't Isabel but then there was only one Isabel Evans but there was an openness to the young women he could immediately sense.

So good, still lucid, not losing my mind, keep it up, oh boy.

Alex sent her the patented Whitcomb sweet smile.' Rough day, eh? '

Kelsi managed a rueful half smile.' Shows huh? '

'Maybe a little bit ...like a smidge '

' I don't know what exactly it was but it felt pretty horrible so rather than torturing myself , I left the weirdness to come here to drown myself in chocolate ..' sighed Kelsi,letting out a heavy hearted sigh,' and I'm sorry, who are you ?'

'Not a crazed loony, I assure you. Alex Whitcomb of my band, The Whits , just passing through here from, uh, Roswell ' He wanted to kick himself for acting so lame , not to mention, his band had been pretty much in limbo for months with all the insane alien stuff taking priority over Alex's semi- normal life ,' just Alex ..'

'Nice to meet you, Alex. I'm Kelsi Nielsen,' She folded her arms across the counter , feeling completely out of whack or was she just being foolish ,' It's kind of funny you mentioned having a band , I don't one , but I am a musician , too. Um, what brings you here from Roswell? '

An image of Tess Harding, blonde alien girl, flicked thru his mind along with the book of alien symbols in his backpack then as if he was thinking too hard, it was gone. Feeling pressure behind his eyes, Alex made a face, rubbed tiredly at his forehead, and tried to get it back together.

'On my way to La Cruces, 'answered Alex, truthfully,' no, I mean, to go to the airport for an exchange program. Made better time than I expected then I got hungry so thought I'd stop here to get some diner food …'

What if his help wasn't at the University but here instead? Tess had imprinted the image of this girl in his head for a reason that was unfathomable to him. Was it possible she was another alien like that Skin Courtney? Or another ally?

She looked normal enough to him but then so did his alien friends too so you never knew.

Would it kill Tess to be more specific?

Did everything have to be mysterious and cryptic?

Kelsi knitted her brows together in concern.' Are you alright?'

'Nah, I'm fine,' Alex waved it away casually,' headache probably because I haven't anything too eat. Low blood sugar or , I know we just met and all, but if you want to vent, I am a awesome listener. Fun fact my two best friends are both girls so I know you couldn't possibly say anything weirder than from what I have heard from Liz and Maria ….unless you also share a connection to some Czechoslovakians..'

Alex was grateful for the arrival of his food instantly reaching for his shake as if it were a lifeline. He took a long swig on the thick chocolaty milkshake enjoying the momentary brain freeze all the while musing that Maria made a much better shake at the Crashdown .

Kelsi frowned, puzzled.' That hasn't been a country for like ten years '

'I know ...believe me, I know 'Alex munched down on a handful of fries feeling the déjà vu in the room,' it's been really stressful in my life lately so going to escape and decompress. You have, um, sad face which makes me think you fought with your boyfriend '

Kelsi wasn't one to open and share with a virtual stranger yet there was something about Alex that beckoned her to confide in him. He wasn't a threat; he had an open honest face and a kindness behind his intelligent eyes that spoke of knowledge.

It was weird but nothing in this entire day had been normal, what was one more thing to add to it? Besides it might not hurt to get an outside opinion from someone who wasn't within her little circle of friends. An objective option.

'Yes, we fought,' says Kelsi on a sigh of frustration,' it was our day off from work because me and a bunch of my friends work at my boyfriend's family country club but we weren't together when we got the job. It's a whole thing , I know , and anyway , today was supposed to be practicing for the upcoming staff baseball game , I invited Ryan to come with me but I never heard from him which is strange but Martha and I get to the field , he is already there with Gabriella . I'm sorry, am I confusing you? I know you have no clue that any of these people are ….'

Alex gulped down more shake, only nodded.' No, I follow. Believe me I speak Maria so following your train of thought here is a piece of cake, Kelsi . So is this Gabriella making a play for your guy right in front of your face? '

Kelsi bit her lip, nervously.' No...I mean, it didn't look good and Gabriella is the sweetest, nicest girl I know.. We're friends. She's madly in love with her boyfriend Troy who's been acting like a jerk lately but I don't know …..She was being super friendly with Ryan then he didn't want to talk about what was bothering him. It hurt a little but I thought he wanted some space...only he didn't seem to want any around Gabi because he was teaching her a dance and being all flirty. I may be shy at times but I am not blind, it was obvious so I just left the party ...'

'You broke up with his stupid ass?" assumed Alex, thinking of the ongoing saga that made up Michael and Maria's relationship in comparison. Kelsi's tale of strife and heartache did not sound milder and less intense nor did it have the soulful angst of Liz and Max so really he should be safe to offer his sage advice.

'I didn't ...i mean, I couldn't handle whatever was going on so I just left ,' said Kelsi in a tiny voice,' you think Ryan might think I broke up with him ?"

'Possibly,' admitted Alex,' if he was being such a jerk, it's probably for the best. You're positive this Gabriella isn't a snake in disguise? '

Kelsi played with the straw, idly stirring the ice cream in her glass.' I didn't even want to believe or think it was flirting when my best friend pointed out how obvious she was being and well, it was never a secret that Ryan had a crush on Gabi last year and I certainly can't compete with Gabriella Montez. Even if she was acting that way to make Troy jealous, he wasn't even there so how can I believe that either?'

Kelsi bent her head letting out a disgruntled cry.' This is why I avoided dating, it's a mess '

Alex nodded, thoughtfully. His own relationship or non-relationship with Isabel Evans had him conflicted then befuddled more often than not which is why this trip away from Roswell and all of the insane alien issues was exactly what he needed right now .

'Ryan wants space then I think you should give it to the guy, let him come to you,' suggested Alex,' sometimes there are certain people who just don't see what a good thing they have until it's gone. Don't be such a puppy for this jerk, Kelsi ..'

Kelsi frowned, biting down on her lower lip.' You've known me for all of five minutes but you think I'm pleasing like a puppy? You think I am clingy? Oh God! '

Alex held up his hands in his own defense wincing slightly at her wail of despair. His puppy dog comment might have been a little much; it might have also been more directed towards himself than the pretty musician beside him. This was bad. He had only been trying to help when he should have just called Maria to let her field it.

'No, no, no,' insisted Alex in a plaintive tone of voice, imploring her to give him another shot in the help department,' I never meant that in a bad way or to suggest you gave your boyfriend puppy dog eyes. 'He laughed, nervously.' I've been accused of that myself '

Apprehension filled Kelsi then reflected in her expressive eyes back at Alex allowing the vulnerability to show through as she measured the advice for the merit it was given. Alex lived in Roswell, he had nothing to gain for offering her his suggestion, and she believed him to be sincere. Maybe she and Ryan had happened too fast, maybe the newness had worn off, or a hundred million scenarios that Kelsi didn't want to contemplate with herself.

Alex put down his sandwich on the plate, wiped his hands on a napkin , tossing it on the counter then moved closer to the young woman , as he laid a light hand on her arm .

' Kelsi, please don't look at me like that with the sadness ,' implored Alex, wondering why he suddenly felt protective over a girl he literally just met ,' I meant well but truthfully, I don't know anything about your relationship with your boyfriend . I was just trying to help so feel free to completely ignore any or all of that '

His cell shrilled alerting him of a text message from Tess, he chose to ignore it.

Kelsi managed a thin smile that didn't meet her eyes.' It's not as if it's a life or death ordeal, Alex, 'says the composer, pushing her frames back up on her face,' my own best friend thinks I should just break up with Ryan . Martha also wants us to start a We Hate the Evans fan club '

Alex opened his mouth, registering the name, Max and Isabel's last name, shut it, then pondered if it a clue, a connection, a link. Or not because his friends had been adopted by the Evans when they were little kids so it would be weird for an alien connection right here.

'I have friends back home ...in Roswell ...they are Evans too '

Kelsi shrugged, pushed her shake around with the straw.' Afraid I know nothing of the Evans family tree though to be fair ,Ry is into the whole alien thing as much as I am '

Alex managed a weak laugh,' You and the boyfriend are into, uh, aliens? I mean, you believe in the whole aliens are real thing?'

' Well, I'm not a conspiracy theorist or anything like that ,' defended Kelsi, her cheeks flushed with pink as she tried to explain herself ,' but yeah , I do believe in aliens . I think it would be presumptuous of us to assume we are the only beings on the planet '

'You live in Roswell and you don't? '

' H a ha erm, you live in alien central then answer that question '

Alex pushed his near empty shake aside chugging the glass of iced water instead all the while taking in Kelsi's take on the aliens. They had all walks of people come into Roswell day in, day out, the crazies, the conspirators, so, nothing really should surprise him yet Kelsi was very matter of fact about it all.

While Alex pondered if Kelsi was friend or evil alien, his phone went off again making him grind his teeth together. God, Tess could be more annoying than Maria at time but he knew she wouldn't let up until he responded to her texts.

Time is wasting, Alex. Flight to Sweden should be up in the air by now. Move it.

The book of destiny awaits your translation.

Alex shook his head, rifling through his backpack for the vials of essential oils Maria had insisted he needed with him, pulling out a handful, along with a guidebook to Sweden, map of the University of La Cruces, and the alien's strange unreadable book of destiny that nobody could read. He stacked them up not paying any mind to them as he found the vial of peppermint oil, uncapping it, and running it under his nose as Kelsi looked at him, curiously.

'Peppermint helps with the breathing or so my friend swears,' insisted Alex, collecting his thoughts,' feel free to ignore my insane ramblings and horrible advice, Kelsi. It's been nice talking with you but I really need to get back on the road...long way to go '

'Sorry I bugged you with my problems …'

' I'll take your normal problems any day of the week, Kelsi ' said Alex , picking up the contents on the counter to put back in his bag as her gaze fell upon the book of strange alien symbols with intrest .

'What's that, Alex?' inquired Kelsi, drawn by the strange designs,' the book of runes? Are they Mesilako or older? Sorry, I worked as a volunteer on a dig last year with my Dad out in Arizona; I kind of have an interest in that sort of thing ...'

Something clicked on with Alex as he straightened up; holding the book protectively in his hands, mind warring at this new revelation. Could it be as simple as that? Is that why River Dog hadn't been able to help with the translation of the book?

'Uh maybe, it's the project I'm working on …..So you are familiar with, er, runes?"

Kelsi gave a tiny nod, pushed the food around her plate, happy for the distraction.

'Well, I'm no expert or anything but I know a little bit 'admitted Kelsi, reaching out as if to touch the book but Alex held it back. Weird,' it's like nothing I've ever seen though '

What if she was meant to jump start him? Help could be good.

Alex made a snap decision. Hell with Tess. He could waste one more day before he went to the University, if he could get help translating the damn book, he would take it.

' Kelsi, I know we've just met , you must think I've lost my mind but here's another wacky idea ,' rattled off Alex, pushing through the fuzziness in his mind to the clarity ,' what if I got a room at a motel here for tonight . If I treated you to a meal would you mind helping me out with the book …maybe see if you can read any of the runes before I take off? '

Kelsi stared at him, her argument with Ryan momentarily forgotten; work not on her mind either, as she considered his idea. Alex looked harmless. He seemed nice. It would also put some life back into her; wrecked day plus it might be fun to do something different.

Alex held up both hand, palms facing up. ' I swear I am not a seriel killer '

Kelsi chuckled in relief.' Sure, Alex, I'd love to help '

' Thanks ' Alex offered her his hand , she placed her small hand into his , their gazes holding , unaware that outside the window of Hubs Ryan Evans stood watching the scene with a mixture of bafflement followed by a dash of hurt . He wondered who the hell the guy was that was smiling so damn warmly at Kelsi, debated barging in demanding answers which probably would only piss her off more considering how the day had gone done between them .

Ryan needed to apologize to Kelsi but maybe he should wait, see if Kelsi called him herself or bothered to tell him about her new friend. He turned away accidentally bumping into a young man with light brown hair and eerie blue eyes, a pensive expression on his face.

'Sorry '

'Watch where you are going 'said the stranger as Ryan walked away from the diner.

Nickolas, leader of the Skins, stepped up closer to the glass window of the diner, noting the animated conversation between Whitman and the pretty brunette. It looked more cozy and knew it wasn't a part of Tess's plan – it looked like he might stick around town in case he was needed to remind the human what he was expected of in the name of Antar .

' Looks like the mind warps slipping already, Tess ,' murmured Nickolas , his gaze never leaving the gangly teen from Roswell ,' looks like I'll have to fix the nerd Alex for us all '


	16. Chapter 16

Ryan hadn't called her and stubbornly, Kelsi refused to give in calling him to find out where they stood in this relationship. She guessed they were at an impasse of sorts.

It sucked.

Throwing caution in the wind and out of the door, the musician found her turning into the tiny motel just on the outskirts of Alberquere into an empty spot near room 23 where Alex Whitman was staying while in town. She shut the vehicle off, removed the keys, and then just sat staring at the peeling orange paint on the door contemplating if she was being stupid.

It wasn't as if she was not here to meet Alex for a bout of torrid sex or anything as remotely exciting or out of character for herself nor did she believe the guy could be a potential serial killer, Kelsi felt that Alex was a good guy. Though she had only just met him, his baggy clothes and self-deprecating humor appealed to her along with the kindness in his eyes.

He wasn't a threat to her and Kelsi had learned to trust her instincts.

Kelsi gathered up the handful of books on translating runes that her Dad had been working on then reached for her oversized tote bag , blew out a cleansing breath , as she got out of the car strolling over to knock on the door . A rumpled looking Alex answered with a warm smile.

' Kelsi, hi ,' greeted Alex, ushering her inside the room ,' come in . Uh, really glad you didn't change your mind or bring your boyfriend to beat me up for asking you to meet me at a motel cause that would be very bad …for me.'

Kelsi managed a nervous laugh taking in the single bed then decided to take the single chair beside a small desk. It definitely wasn't the Holiday Inn but if Alex was on his way to Sweden he probably didn't want to blow his money on a room at a decent hotel.

' I doubt very much that Ryan would hit you ,' stated Kelsi, dryly ,' I haven't even got so much as a text from him so our fight must have been bigger than I thought ..'

'I'm sorry about that,' said an sincere Alex, removing the hands from the pockets of his cargo jeans,' but I appreciate you trying to help me with my, er. Little project '

Alex went to his luggage , removing a package wrapped in a black cloth , then revealed it to be a book of some sort of weird , metal with signs and runes on the cover then sat the book on the desk in front of Kelsi , waiting for her to recognize its contents .

Kelsi blinked behind the dark frames of her glasses, pushed them up on her nose, then stared in awe at the strange book then looked up at Alex, puzzled.

'What exactly is this book, Alex? It looks old. How did you get ahold of it? Shouldn't it be in some museum back in Roswell? '

Alex started pacing across the worn shag carpet stopping only once to rub at the headache between his brows before figuring out how much to reveal to this woman. What had he mentioned before at the diner? His brain was getting all blurry again.

' It's called the Book of Destiny ,' admitted Alex, knowing that is what his alien friends referred to the book as being that ,' It's not stolen, Kelsi, I swear to you , I am not a thief . I told you that where I am going...one of the things I have to do is computer work to try to figure out the translation for the book. Its part of the whole work exchange thing I am doing '

He waited a millisecond as if expecting the young woman to have another change of heart while wondering if he wasn't looking for his own way out even though Alex somehow knew it was up to him to translate the book and lives depended on it. Or it was just Tess Harding playing around in his head with her powers of mind warp ability.

'Well, I'm no super computer but we can see if any of these ...Runes match from my Dad's research from the last dig 'Kelsi opening the metal book to reveal drawings of two young men then two young women ,' wow , these drawings are incredible '

Alex noted to himself that it clearly was depicted of the Royal Four must have known exactly what Max , Michael, Tess, and Isabel were going to look like because it really was spot on accurate . He stared at Kelsi again waiting for some sign that she was sent by Tess to help him or was another alien ally but she pulled out her book, a loose notepad of paper, trying to match up any of the runes pictured.

He heaved a sigh,' you thirsty? I saw a soda machine in the hallway, I'm just going to grab us a couple of root beers? Or should I get you a diet? '

'Root beer is fine, Alex, thanks '

Alex sent her a smile then left the motel room, striding down to a small hallway that held a soda machine, a vending machine, an ice maker, and an old washer with a sign that proclaimed it was out of order. Another charming New Mexican motel.

'Alex Whitman,' Nickolas stepped into the alcove with him, his tone dripping with just the right amount of sarcasm and wit. By all appearances, the alien was the picture of a All American 14 year old boy other than what he actually was a leader among his own alien race called The Skins. An old enemy of his friends from their home planet who obviously survived the last fight between them in Roswell,' Vilandra's close friend – Isabel, I know she goes by that now. '

Alex raised his hands in front of him, weighed the situation.' Nickolas, uh, hi. Fancy meeting you here but I have to tell you, Max and the others are not with me so this is a complete waste of your time. You could uh, kill me here and no one would even be aware of it unless that is exactly what you intend to do to me …'

Nickolas steepled his hands together, splayed his fingers together, pondering if taking the human out would be feasible. Tess needed the geek for her plan though he couldn't understand the pit stop in Alberquere or his hook up with the pretty brunette .

Unless the girl could be the Antarian historian reborn in human form?

Perhaps there were more her at play than the Skin was aware of but Nickolas discarded the whole thing as a waste of time. Tess was busy dealing with the Royal Three back in Roswell and if this plan were to actually work, Whitman needed to get back on the highway soon.

Nickolas moved forward closing the distance between the tall, wiry young man until they were eye level. Alex blinked but didn't show his fear surprising the Skin. Hmmmm .interesting. He drew up to his full height, closed his eyes, and focused on working altering Alex's mind.

'There is nothing for you here. The girl needn't be involved and is preventing you from doing the task that has been assigned of you, Alex. Dismiss her and get back on the road immediately '

' W..what ….what the hell ? 'Alex blinked his tired eyes, rubbed at them, and then looking around him realized he was all alone. No creepy Alien threatening him,' I must be losing my mind '

Alex gathered up the cans of soda and junk food then strode back to the motel room where Kelsi was scribbling furiously on a notepad pausing to look up at his return. She chewed nervously on the end of her pen then let out a sigh of relief.

'Oh good your back,' says Kelsi, lightly,' I could have sworn someone was watching me earlier which is totally ridiculous, I know. I was creeping myself out over nothing …'

' I think it's the motel itself , Kelsi ,' replied Alex, peering over her shoulder at her notes ,' oh, you found a few actual words ..'

Kelsi shrugged.' Not enough words to actually make out anything this book is saying , I am afraid since I only translated the words 'you' and the word 'created . Are you sure you don't want me to get my Dad? He might be more help to you than I am '

'No, no,' dismissed Alex, fidgeting with his top on the soda,' I don't want to trouble the man. I shouldn't have asked for your help either though I appreciate all that you have done for me...a stranger '

'Well I don't work this evening so if you want, we can go over the book together, see if we can figure out more, Alex '

Alex moved to snatch the book away from her, shaking his head, vigorously. He sat the can down on the scarred nightstand along with the book then glanced at his watch, idly. It felt as if his time table had slipped and time was a wasting.

'Thanks so much, Kelsi, but something has come up so I'm going to have to ask you to leave so that I can leave myself. You ought to work things out with that boyfriend of yours ….i understand that obsessiveness is often misunderstood '

Not wanting to overstay her welcome, Kelsi collected her things shoving them in her bag then stared at Alex. She couldn't help but notice the weariness that hadn't been there earlier.

'Are you sure you're alright, Alex?'

Alex's smile was sincere.' I'm good just way behind schedule, Kelsi '

'Well, sorry I couldn't be more help,' Kelsi stretched to place a chaste kiss across his cheek,' next time your passing through here, don't be a stranger. '

'Same goes if you are ever in Roswell, you can always find me at the Crashdown Café '

With one last look back at Alex, Kelsi left the motel, got in her car, shoving her bag onto the seat, just sitting there, and contemplating the weirdness of everything when her cell phone alerted her to a text. It was from Ryan.

I was a total jerk.

Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?

I'm sorry

Kelsi responded back easily enough,' I'm sorry, too. Meet at the park '

As Kelsi started up the car , flipped the radio on , heading back in town towards Ryan , she couldn't help but sing along with the breathtaking beautiful words of the song that echoed around her .

Oh I am what I am

I'll do what I want

But I can't hide

And I won't go, I won't sleep

Until you're resting here with me


	17. Chapter 17

Kelsi's brief encounter with Alex Whitcomb of Roswell , New Mexico , and with weirdness abound had triggered the realization that this tap dancing she and Ryan were currently doing to avoid whatever the problem was needing to stop .

If Ryan couldn't even confide in her then how were they to communicate their feelings in a relationship? Granted they had only been together as a couple for a few months but if they actually were only meant to be some short lived summer romance , Kelsi needed to know , needed to end it so she could work on mending her broken heart .

Though Ryan's apology text felt real to her, the composer wondered if it really were or simply wishful thinking on her part. The park wasn't busy this early evening so finding a nearby parking space was easy enough , Kelsi parked the car, scanning the lot for Ryan's familiar car , then not seeing it , she decided to take a walk until he arrived .

A light breeze ruffled her brown curls as she strolled aimlessly at the playground when a figure with dark hair caught her attention. The girl was dressed in a pair of white capris and a cheerful red halter tank tops her hands clutching the straps of the swings.

'Gabriella,' Kelsi paused in front of her friend,' what are you doing here? '

Gabriella dug a toe of her white sneaker into the dirt before meeting her gaze.' Hiding '

'From who or should I not ask? 'Inquired Kelsi, folding her arms across her chest. She gestured back towards an empty bench,' if you want to be alone , I can leave .'

Gabriella shook her head then gnawed nervously on her lip.' Tonight is supposed to be date night but I think Troy must have gotten a better offer because he canceled on me...again. '

Kelsi smoothed her lips together in a thin line unsure of what to do or say now. She didn't know if saying a bunch of platitudes here would simply fall flat only for the fact that earlier she hadn't felt good thoughts towards Gabriella.

'Maybe you should be having this conversation with Troy rather than with me '

' Troy must be hanging out with his new college pals or Sharpay ,' said Gabriella , a bitter edge in her tone ,' he doesn't even have the courtesy to return my calls or shoot me off a text .'

Kelsi snorted,' Must be a guy thing '

'What?'

'Nothing, 'dismissed Kelsi, lightly,' Ryan and I had a fight. Our communication kind of went out the door this past week but he's supposed to meet me here to talk about it ...'

Gabriella stopped swinging then stood to face her friend, the reality of her earlier actions becoming clear to her. Not to mention the scalding lectures from Taylor made her realize she might have been cause for the fight between Ryan and Kelsi .

' Kels, about the party the other day, I am really sorry about my behavior ,' stated Gabriella , shamed by her blatant flirtation with Ryan ,' I was really furious with Troy , Ryan is so thoughtful and understanding and I think I leaned on him more than I should . I despise when girls do that yet here I am! Argh! '

The composer clenched then unclenched her fist.' Alright but it takes two to tango, Ryan wasn't exactly innocent either, but I accept your apology '

Ryan watched Kelsi and Gabriella from the distance trying to gauge exactly what the situation might be between the friends. He knew that he had mucked things up between himself and Kelsi the other day because he was an idiot. The attention from Gabriella had been flattering and just the ego boost that he had needed but Ryan worried his mistake would ruin his relationship with Kelsi . That was why he hoped to fix the damage prepared to beg if it came down to it and he certainly wasn't too proud to beg.

'Ladies, hope I'm not interrupting …..' Ryan approached the women, cautiously,' thought I'd better see what was going on with you two '

' Actually Ryan I was just leaving ,' Gabriella rose gracefully to give them privacy ,' I have a wayward boyfriend to track down to see if said boyfriend still wants to be the boyfriend in this relationship . I will talk to you both later. Bye '

With her mind set up finally about her relationship with Troy, Gabriella walked away with the intention of fixing the damage already done leaving Ryan and Kelsi to work through their troubles together. This summer wasn't the dream she had imagined from the start.

Ryan moved forward to face Kelsi who stood in a defensive position, arms folded across her face, apprehension clouding her pretty eyes. Apology texts aside this might not be easy. It felt as if the newness and the giddiness of their relationship had moved into uneasiness.

Ryan hated it with a damn passion, hated himself for causing it.

'Hi '

Kelsi met Ryan's gaze, worry clearly etched on her face.' Hi '

God when did it get to be so awkward and painful?

This wasn't some lame soap opera or Dawson's Creek, this was real life!

Ryan dragged his hands across the sides of his jeans as he tried to find the words that he needed to say. He didn't know what the hell he was doing and it sucked. His father, his sister, his whole life had just overwhelmed him with all the crap expected of him and that was just a freaking excuse. Kelsi deserved better than that from him.

' I was a jerk the other day , a big jerk , ' admitted Ryan , as Kelsi watched him warily ,' I didn't know if you'd even want to talk to me , let alone still be with me after the way I behaved at the party . That wasn't really me...okay, it was me but I was in a bad place '

Kelsi's eyes clouded but she refused to give in to the tears. 'We had a fight, Ryan, but honestly, I wasn't sure if you weren't trying to tell me that you wanted to break up with me. 'There was a slight catch in her voice,' especially when you didn't follow me and you didn't call right away, I didn't know what to think …I thought quite a lot actually '

Ryan stepped closer to close in the distance between them, touched her shoulder, felt her tremble. He had fumbled now he had to fix this. Boy he sucked with the sports metaphors. He needed to leave those to his friends, the jocks and be himself.

'I didn't, I don't want to break up, I never did,' swore Ryan, grasping her shoulders with his hands to look at her,' I still don't …I should have just stayed away from the club and from everyone the other day . I had a big blow out fight with my Father about how I could use this summer to experience other interests since Sharpay was managing the talent show this year, I could study the business of running Lava Springs, I could take advantage of his U of A contacts, maybe give sports a try as if I have any intrest in any of that boring stuff? '

Ryan tried to tamper down his hurt.' Because I am obviously just not good enough for the man who thinks the freaking sun shines on Troy Bolton rather than his own son! But I'm smart , he can show me the ropes if I apply myself meanwhile Sharpay is crying about how horrible I am betraying her this summer because I am not her spy any longer ! '

'Oh Ryan …..i knew you were having problems with your family but I never imagined it was this bad. I wish you had talked to me …' pleaded Kelsi, touching his cheek, gently.

Ryan placed a tiny kiss on her hand then stepped away, releasing her from his embrace.

'Mom was trying to play peacemaker, there were a lot of angry words, a lot of expectations for me that I can't ever meet, I felt like I was going to explode,' went on Ryan, winding down now that it was out of his system,' I should have just walked away from the club, went back home, took a road trip, anything but go to that stupid practice with Gabriella '

'Or you could have told me you needed to be alone, I would have understood '

'I was feeling so damn much, I was pissed at myself, at the situation, I didn't think, 'continued Ryan, if he were to be brutally honest with her,' it was easy enough to just let Gabi drag me to the field to watch the game. Which was also very, very stupid of me ...?'

'It wasn't smart …..nor does it explain why you couldn't talk to me,' expressed Kelsi, her voice thick with emotion,' Ryan, if we can't talk about the hard times and our problems with each other than how are we going to be together? '

She made a little strangled sound in her throat then walked as she talked.' Troy and Gabriella are the perfect couple, I always thought they were the couple to aspire to be but look at them, Ryan? They aren't communicating at all and we're barely talking ….what does that say? '

Ryan reached out to grab her arm before she could sprint away from him.' Kelsi, stop it! We are talking now. That's what matters here. The way I figure is at some point in our relationship me or you or hell, both of us are going to do stupid things that we're going to fight about...i don't believe that there is a handbook on love '

Kelsi turned, his words stopping her in her tracks, her heart pounding like the beat of the drum, fervently wishing his words were true. It was scary this ledge they were out on with all of those hopes and dreams for them tucked inside waiting.

'Love? 'Whispered Kelsi, lifting her gaze to hold his, the intensity she found there making her shiver in anticipation. She had been holding tight to her own growing feelings for Ryan since the beginning mindful of not rushing or daring to speak the truth of her heart.

Ryan turned her towards him, holding her lightly.' Yes, love! I know it's crazy, I know we've only been together a short time but the truth of the matter is that I have been falling in love with you for some time now. You challenge me to get out of my comfort zone, you listen to what I have to say , not to mention you get so wrapped up in your music in such a passionate way – I love you '

Kelsi's pink lips curved slightly around her mouth as she reached up to open the top button on his pressed red button front shirt then slid her hands down the front of his chest .

'You can't just use all of that charm to sweet talk me into forgiving you! It drives me insane that I allowed myself to be jealous about Gabriella because I know better! I know better and I still wanted to strangle you, Ryan, for making me feel that way! '

Ryan's lips twitched into an easy going grin. 'Does that mean you might love me too? '

Kelsi slipped her arms around his neck, holding on tightly. 'I was going to write a song to tell you how I felt about you but I suppose face to face is better. You can irritate me with all your glibness when you've got your back up about something or the other then go be incredibly sweet and absurd the next, and you have no game , period which is really cute . Of course I love you, you doofus '

Their lips met in a heart stopping, soul searching kiss that melded their hearts together then nothing else mattered. Though the summer had been full of the unexpected and was winding down to a close, Ryan and Kelsi were happy, so very happy.

Whatever came next for them, they would face together .


End file.
